Bebê a Bordo
by LadyHyuuga
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata estava determinada a fazer com que Uchiha Itachi reconhecesse o filho que haviam gerado. Só não esperava que estivesse em busca do homem errado...
1. Uma Chegada Inesperada

**Bebê a Bordo.**

**Capitulo I – Uma Chegada Inesperada.**

**

* * *

**_**Summary:**_

Hyuuga Hinata estava determinada a fazer com que Uchiha Itachi reconhecesse o filho que haviam gerado. Só não es perava que estivesse em busca do homem errado, e muito me nos que, ao invadir uma reunião de sua empresa para confron tá-lo, entrasse em trabalho de parto. No entanto, a criança era um Uchiha, e Itachi não poderia deixar de ajudá-la... e se encantar com ela...

**Um bebê no escritório...**

Quando Hyuuga Hinata aparece grávida no escritório do rico empresário Uchiha Itachi aprocura do pai de seu filho, duas coisas ficam evidentes: ela o confundiu com seu falecido irmão... e está em trabalho de parto!

**...significa novos objetivos!**

Agora, Hinata é uma mãe solteira, que conta com o surpreendente apoio de um autoritário magnata. Itachi, contudo, está apenas seguindo seu senso e dever... Ou não?

**... oOo ...**

**Fic em UA. **

**Casal principal ItaHina.**

**

* * *

**

Sentada em uma das poltronas dispostas na área da recepção das industrias Uchiha, Hinata respirava com dificuldade, as mãos tremiam e as palmas estavam molhadas de suor. O nervosismo por finalmente rever Itachi depois de meses sem nenhuma resposta a suas tentativas frustradas de contato, era agonizante, e no estado frágil em que se encontrava, aquilo só piorava ainda mais.

Respire... Inspire... Dizia a si mesma, numa tentativa de acalmar os nervos.

A dor da contração começava a ceder quando a secretaria apareceu por uma das três enormes portas de madeira escura. A indicação na mesa da mulher dizia, Sakura. O nome lhe caia muito bem, era uma jovem atraente, magra como uma modelo e elegantemente vestida com um terninho preto, uma blusa de seda bem arrojada e saltos altos arrasadores. Mais o que definitivamente chamava a atenção naquela bela mulher eram os olhos esmeralda e os cabelos róseos.

Hinata sentiu-se a criatura mais sem-graça e deselegante diante de tamanha exuberância. A bata de grávida que usava não lhe beneficiava em nada, e as sandálias baixas confortáveis não podiam ser chamadas de sapatos perto daqueles saltos magníficos.

- Sinto muito, mais o senhor Uchiha está em reunião e não pode atendê-la. – _disse a rosada, esboçando um sorriso tão sincero quanto o de um tubarão. _– Sugiro que você marque uma hora antes de aparecer na próxima vez.

Para quê? Para ele se ausentar quando eu chegasse aqui? – pensou a morena irritada. Hianta vinha tentando encontrar Uchiha Itachi á meses. Pôs a mão delicadamente sobre o ventre de aproximadamente nove meses e suspirou cansada. A única resposta a suas varias tentativas de encontrá-lo, - se pode ser chamada assim. - foi uma carta de seu advogado declarando que o Srº. Uchiha não aceitava sua alegação de paternidade e sequer admitia conhecê-la.

O patife considerava sua alegação uma extorsão e a processaria por danos morais se ela continuasse insistindo que aquela criança era dele. Mais do que insultada e magoada com a maneira fria como Itachi a tratou, Hinata estava humilhada. Se ele não queria desempenhar o papel de pai, tudo bem, ela não estava pedindo isso, a única coisa que precisava naquele momento era a ajuda financeira que ela sabia que Itachi podia oferecer, e depois disso sumiria se ele quisesse.

O que havia acontecido com o homem misterioso e sorridente que havia conhecido no litoral, aquele que havia a encorajado a desafiar o pai e fazer as próprias escolhas. Uma grande tolice, antes tivesse sido uma filha obediente e ignorado as provocações explicitas do moreno Uchiha, assim não estaria deserdada e sem um lugar descente para chamar de casa.

Como ele podia dizer que eles nunca se conheceram? Bem, para isto não havia defesa, jurídica ou não. Hinata jamais imaginou que Uchiha Itachi pudesse ser um homem tão cruel e sem coração. Como ele podia ser tão estúpido a ponto de dizer que a criança que ela carregava ao era dele, ainda mais quando ele havia sido o primeiro homem de sua vida. Bastava apenas uma pequena amostra de DNA para confirmar que ela estava dizendo a verdade.

Levantando-se com alguma dificuldade, a morena sorriu de forma igualmente insincera a outra e disse suave:

- Tudo bem! Marque para mim o mais cedo possível, por favor.

- Deixe-me checar a agende dele, e ver quando será possível.

Hinata não via sentido em explicar nada a secretaria, ela mesma lidaria com aquele empresário ardiloso e escorregadio. E ia fazê-lo agora mesmo. Enquanto Sakura foi para trás da mesa, Hinata se encaminhou para a porta de onde Sakura saíra minutos atrás, a morena supunha que aquele deveria ser o escritório de Itachi.

O mais rápido que pôde ela abriu a porta e lançou-se sala adentro, entretanto, descobriu que era uma sala de reunião, cheia de profissionais sentados em volta de uma mesa de cerejeira. Havia pastas de arquivos abertas em frente a eles, gráficos dispostos estrategicamente em tripés e um projetor.

Mas nenhum deles estava examinando aquelas coisas, suas atenções estavam presas na recém-chegada. Fitavam Hinata com curiosidade e ...Medo. Porém, foi o homem ao fundo da sala que lhe chamou a atenção. Sentado imponente na ponta da mesa e a encarando de cenho franzido.

Lindo? Não. Uma palavra melhor para descrever aquele homem seria **Arrebatador**. Tinha cabelos negros e longos, os olhos de mesma cor e um rosto que parecia ter sido esculpido por anjos. Seu rosto era angular, e as sobrancelhas desenhadas, que neste momento arqueavam-se numa careta, o nariz fino, e uma boca tentadora, definitivamente feita para ser beijada. Mesmo sentado, era obvio que se tratava de um homem alto. Nunca se sentirá atraída por esse tipo de homem, talvez se tratasse apenas dos hormônios, mais algo na aparência dele lhe chamava a atenção. Parecia-se muito com alguém conhecido.

Qualquer linha de pensamento coerente que se formavam em sua mente se desfizeram quando ele falou. Hinata não se lembrava de alguma vez na vida ter ouvido algo parecido com aquela voz. Ele quebrou o silêncio de forma devastadora, e suas palavras ecoaram pelo ambiente como um trovão quando perguntou:

- O que significa isso?

Hinata tremia como vara verde, e seus olhos perolados eram incapazes de desviar daquele rosto magnífico. Era possível existir tamanha perfeição:

- Sinto muito. _ Ela começou, dando um passo atrás até esbarrar na secretaria, que a pegou pelo braço._

O gesto mais pareceu uma tentativa de contê-la do que ampará-la, e a morena sentiu-a a raiva começar a crescer em seu interior, normalmente era uma pessoa calma, e até tímida, mais a paciência de uma mulher grávida tinha limites.

- Preciso falar com Uchiha Itachi, imediatamente. – _ela disse, determinada._ – Pensei que ele pudesse estar aqui.

- Ele está. _Respondeu Itachi, enquanto lentamente se levantava._

Todos os olhares que antes estavam fixos na figura de Hinata voltaram-se imediatamente para o homem na cabeceira da mesa. Tinha aproximadamente 1,98, talvez mais, e cada centímetro daquele corpo irradiava poder e autoridade. Desde o principio Hinata teve a sensação de que já o conhecia, mais a resposta que ele lê deu a deixou totalmente confusa.

- Eu sou Uchiha Itachi.

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram de puro espanto, e as palavras mostravam-se difíceis de serem articuladas.

- Não. – _balbuciou tolamente._ – Você não ...

No entanto, qualquer que fossem as palavras ela não conseguiu dizê-las. A bolsa d'água arrebentou, saindo em fluxos para formar uma poça no assoalho bem polido, a secretaria imediatamente largou o braço da morena e deu um pulo para trás, ansiosa por proteger seus sapatos de algum dano. Os executivos sentados á mesa se assustaram, inclinando-se para trás como se aquilo fosse algo contagioso. Somente o homem que se dizia Uchiha Itachi se moveu.

Cuspindo fogo, ele cruzou a distância que os separava em passadas largas, com uma carranca de dar medo, e indo em direção á morena.

- Me desculpe por isso... _Balbuciou, sentindo-se mais envergonhada do que culpado._

Hinata teria girado e fugido, mais uma nova contração a assolou, e uma pontada profunda a fez arquear-se, apoiando uma das mãos no batente da porta e levando a outra protetoramente até o ventre. A morena lutava contra o desejo alucinante de se debulhar em lágrimas, nada estava saindo como o planejado, alias, nada saíra como o planejado á muito tempo.

Itachi tentou ampará-la, mais a morena desviou dele, na vã esperança de alcançar o sofá da recepção e esperar até que o pior passasse. Infelizmente aquele homem se mostrou tão teimoso quanto ela, e num movimento que ela não esperava, a pegou no colo e atravessou uma porta, deitando-a confortavelmente em um sofá de couro preto.

- Sakura, chame uma ambulância. – _disse á secretaria, que os acompanhava de perto, quando a oputra sumiu ele voltou sua atenção a morena_. – Quanto a você, acho que está em trabalho de parto.

Trabalho de parto? Ela estava sendo virada ao avesso, isso sim! Em nenhum dos livros que lera, ou as aulas que havia participado haviam a alertado sobre aquela dor. Mas ela concordou com a cabeça, temendo que qualquer tentativa que fizesse para falar, não só a fariam lamentar como também gritar de dor. Kami, como doía. Precisava deitar-se. Precisava de alguma coisa que fizesse aquela maldita dor desaparecer, mais precisava principalmente da mãe. Controlando as lágrimas que queimavam nos olhos, ela foi acomodada confortavelmente no sofá por braços poderosos.

Ele saiu da sala sem dizer nada e voltou minutos depois, um copo de água na mão. Hinata não queria beber água, sentia que naquelas condições não seria possível engolir o que quer que fosse, mas obedeceu e com as mãos tremendo pegou o copo. O comportamento rígido daquele corpo lhe dizia que era um homem que não estava acostumado a ser desobedecido, e mesmo com o espírito desafiador aflorado, ela não estava com disposição para desafiá-lo.

- A ambulância chegará a qualquer momento. – _anunciou a rosada, olhando através da porta semi-aberta.- _Eles vem do Hospital Senju.

Hinata arregalou levemente os olhos, ambulância, Hospital Senju? Como aquele homem esperava que ela pagasse um serviço como aquele e principalmente um dos hospitais mais caros do país. Havia sido mandada embora da empresa e da casa do pai, e as aulas de musica que dava em uma escola haviam sido interrompidas junto com o termino do ano letivo e o fim do contrato.

A pior das contrações havia cedido, e ela ia embora agora, saindo de forma tão graciosa quando lhe permitisse sua situação. Colocou os pés no chão e ergueu-se rapidamente, seu carro estava estacionado no estacionamento da empresa e conseguiria chegar a um hospital publico em alguns minutos. No entanto algo a impediu, e não foi o suposto "Itachi" apesar de ele ter dado um passo em sua direção.

Um retrato ricamente emoldurado na parede bem á direita da porta. Nele, dois homens abraçados, um deles era o homem que estava a sua frente, só que com um sorriso descontraído. Hinata piscou os olhos, o segundo era o pai de seu filho, ela conhecia aqueles olhos misteriosos e o sorriso sedutor, os cabelos negros e desalinhados e a expressão despreocupada. Aquele havia sido o homem com quem ela passara um mês inteiro de pura felicidade.

Itachi.

Ela deve ter dito o nome em voz alta, ou algo em sua expressão deve ter entregado o que pensava, porque ao relancear o homem a seu lado percebeu que ele também fitava a fotografia. Os olhos fixos na fotografia e a boca contraída de tal maneira, que era impossível dizer onde terminava o lábio superior e onde começava o inferior.

- Você o conhece. _Acusou ela, apontando a fotografia_.

- Eu sou Uchiha Itachi. – _ele disse pela segunda vez, irritado._ – Aquele é Sasuke, meu irmão mais novo.

Sasuke... Irmão mais novo ... As palavras ecoavam em seu cérebro, e lentamente a ficha começou a cair. Aquele não era exatamente o tipo de revelação que se faz a uma mulher prestes a dar a luz, e a informação a fez sentar-se novamente, as mãos tremulas cobrindo a boca e uma expressão de surpresa e dor estampada na face. Sobre o que mais ele haveria mentido?

Alguns segundos de puro silêncio se passaram, e ela finalmente recuperou a compostura. Encarou a figura masculina a sua frente, ele a fitava de braços cruzados e uma expressão ameaçadora e intratável. Juntando toda a coragem que ainda restava em seu corpo trêmulo, ela perguntou:

- Quero ver aquele homem! – _e em seguida acrescentou_. – E não se atreva a me dizer que preciso marcar uma hora, como bem pode ver, não estou em condições de esperar uma hora, muito menos uma semana ou duas.

- Isso não vai ser possível. -_ Itachi disse, recebendo em troca um olhar ameaçador._ – Sasuke está morto!

A raiva imediatamente desapareceu, como água em asfalto quente. A surpresa e um monte de outras emoções desconhecidas tomaram conta dela.

- Ele está morto! – _murmurou debilmente_. – Morto?

Hinata estava em pânico, não só estava a ponto de tornar-se mãe solteira como seu bebê jamais conheceria o pai. Afundando ainda mais no sofá, ela controlou a nova onda de náuseas que a assolaram.

- Aconteceu seis meses atrás, um acidente de carro. _Ele disse, as palavras saíam entrecortadas e carregadas de tristeza. _

- Eu, eu sinto muito. E-eu n-não sabia.

- Nem eu. – _ele deu uma olhada significativa para o ventre avolumado. _- Onde vocês se conheceram?

- Na praia, Outubro passado.

Itachi observava cada mínimo movimento que aquela mulher fazia, a expressão de angustia e dor estampada em seu olhar podia muito bem ser fingida, mais algo nela despertava sua confiança.

- E vocês... Passaram algum tempo juntos?

O moreno levantou a sobrancelha em desaprovação ao fitar uma vez mais sua barriga.

- Sim. _Ela respondeu simplesmente, o que mais poderia dizer?_

Aquele homem já tinha tirado as próprias conclusões em relação á ela, não valia a pena continuar com aquela discussão inútil. Estava visivelmente constrangida, prova disso era o rubor que tomava conta de todo o rosto níveo. Levantou-se, pretendo sair dessa vez. Infelizmente uma dupla de enfermeiros de emergência medica chegou antes que a morena alcançasse a porta. Ambos carregavam bolsas pretas e empurravam uma maca.

Ao ver os dois, Hinata levantou uma das mãos, apontando a maca.

- Isto realmente não é necessário! Posso chegar perfeitamente bem e sozinha ao hospital. – _e para assegurá-los do que dizia completou._ – Minhas contrações não estão tão repetidas assim.

Ao dizer isto começou outra contração. Quantos minu tos se passaram desde a última? Ela não se atreveu a dar uma olhada no relógio neste momento.

- Não só e necessário, como é indispensável! – _Objetou Itachi, impaciente com a teimosia dela_.- Supondo que o que você diz é verdade, essa criança é um Uchiha.

A morena cerrou os dentes, não por causa da contração, mais para tentar conter a vontade que tinha de apertar aquele maldito pescoço até que o rosto daquele insolente estivesse roxo. Voltando a atenção a porta, a morena pretendeu dar mais um passo a frente, mais um dos enfermeiros, de rosto sorridente e voz mansa colocou a mão em seu braço e delicadamente a conduziu ao sofá.

- Vamos primeiro examiná-la tudo bem? – _Disse o homem, com uma calma surpreendente. _– Não gostaríamos que tivesse o bebê, presa no transito caótico de Tóquio.

Aquela voz tranqüila e carinhosa a fez lembrar-se de sua mãe, e a aquela foi a única razão para deixar-se ser levada pacificamente de volta ao sofá. Uma vez sentada, Hinata permitiu que os enfermeiros utilizassem um aparelho para medir sua pressão, de relance seus olhos encontraram os ônix de Itachi, e ele a encarava de cara fechada. Hinata já estava se acostumando a ver aquela expressão carrancuda, e agora só lhe restava imaginar o que ele pensava.

Maldito Sasuke, maldito por fazer isso e maldito por estar morto.

Itachi gostaria de estrangular seu irmão mais novo. Prendê-lo em uma gravata como fazia quando eram menores e colocar algum juízo dentro dele. Só que infelizmente não podia, o irmão estava morto e pensar aquilo só reabriria uma ferida recente, que mal havia cicatrizado. Por que Sasuke tinha que morrer?

O moreno simplesmente não podia se convencer de que seu irmão tinha morrido, um jovem irresponsável e brilhante ao mesmo tempo. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele havia usado o nome do mais velho para escapar das trapalhadas em que se metia, e a ultima havia sido na maldita corrida de carros que lhe custará á vida. Itachi ainda preferia pensar que o irmão estava viajando pelo mundo e gastando o dinheiro dele.

Itachi estava furioso. E agora, sentada em sua sala, parecendo assustada e adorável ao responder ás perguntas dos enfermeiros, e se encolhendo a cada nova contração, estava um bom exemplo das loucuras de seu querido irmão. Como de costume, dependia dele resolver os problemas, havia feito isso a vida toda, buscando sempre proteger Sasuke.

Pelo jeito, isso se aplicava postumamente, também!

Itachi pressionou os olhos com força. Está confusão ia ser pior que as outras, supondo que Hinata estivesse de fato dizendo a verdade. Aquela era apenas uma possibilidade, e levando em conta a fortuna da família Uchiha, ela provavelmente deve ter pensado que poderia tirar algum proveito disso. Levando em conta a situação financeira de seu irmão, ela estava prestes a ter um amargo despertar. Infelizmente, determinar a verdade não era tão simples quanto requisitar um exame de DNA. Não porque o pai já estivesse morto. O DNA dele poderia ser usado para confirmar a ligação biológica entre o bebê e os Uchiha. Isto era precisamente o que fazia com que ele hesitasse, Itachi não estava com nenhuma pressa de passar por isso... nova mente.

E havia também o fato de Hinata não ser o tipo usual do caçula. Sasuke sempre procurava mulheres deslumbrantes – loiras devastadoras, morenas peitudas e ruivas atrevidas. Hinata, entretanto, tinha uma beleza exótica e parecia ser uma mulher inteligente, - o contrario das outras. – e apesar de avançada á gravidez, ela não parecia uma mulher que tinha as formas de uma modelo da Playboy.

Então, o que Sasuke tinha visto naquela mulher? Itachi não precisava imaginar o que ela tinha visto nele. O mais novo sempre fora bonito e charmoso, além de rico. Caçadora de fortuna, era um termo antiquado, mais Itachi conheceu exemplos suficientes ao longo dos anos para saber que ainda se aplicava. Os astros de rock não eram os únicos a ter fãs. Os corretores poderosos também as atraíam, apesar de elas serem mais refinadas e tenderem a procurar uma aliança e um cartão de crédito.

Foi então que a imagem de Konan veio á mente, ela se casará novamente com um magnata, cuja fortuna fez com que a dos Uchiha parecesse insignificante em comparação. E ela deu ao magnata um filho, um filho que, por um breve momento, ela deixou Itachi acreditar que era dele. O es cândalo foi o assunto em toda a cidade por meses. O resultado do exame de DNA vazou para a imprensa — mesmo antes dele tê-lo visto. Os fofoqueiros tiveram seu dia de glória e o teriam no vamente se eles tomassem conhecimento desse assunto.

O gemido de Hinata o tirou de suas amargas reflexões. Os lábios se abriram e ela começou a ofegar, os olhos perolados estavam fechados e seu rosto torcido, com pequenas gotículas de suor. Parecia incrivelmente jovem e assustada, especialmente quando balbuciou:

- Acho.. Acho que não vou conseguir... Fazer isso!

Itachi não tolerava fraqueza, mais algo no timbre da voz e naqueles olhos incrivelmente perolados e assustados o tocou. Uma vontade insana de segurar-lhe a mão, acariciar o rosto e dizer-lhe palavras de confiança se apoderou dele, todas reações absurdas, ponderou ele, cruzando os braços e se afastando do sofá, indo sentar-se sob a mesa de sua sala.

- Claro que você consegue! – _disse o enfermeiro, gentilmente_. – Deite-se, vou checar com quantos centímetros de dilatação você está.

Isso fez com que o moreno se levantasse. Não era nenhum especialista em parto, mas já tinha ouvido este termo antes e sabia o que significava. Ao se encaminhar para a porta, falou:

- Estarei aqui fora.

Na área da recepção, Itachi andava de um lado para o outro, completamente fora de suas características habituais. Estava acostumado a tomar o controle da situação e então agir. Neste momento, não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. Deveria chamar seus pais, que estavam de férias no exterior e lhes dizer... O quê? O que exatamente ele poderia dizer? Parabéns, vocês vão ser avós!

A morte do irmão caçula havia sido difícil para ambos aceitarem, e morte de um filho, não importa qual idade, era injusta. Zomba da ordem natural das coisas. Os pais não devem, nunca enterrar os filhos. Uma careta se formou nas feições do moreno ao imaginar a reação da mãe ao saber sobre o filho de Hinata, sem duvida ela ficaria animada e chorosa por recuperar um pedaço precioso do filho mais novo, e sem duvida cobriria a criança de todo o conforto, luxo e comodidade disponíveis, e por tabela também á Hinata.

Ela fizera o mesmo com sua ex-mulher e o bebê que lhe fora impingido como seu pri meiro neto. Meses antes da data de nascimento sua mãe já havia transformado um dos seus quartos de hóspede num berçário. Em seguida, proporcionara à nora um verdadei ro banho de loja, comprando todos os itens da lista de chá de bebê.

Ela esteve no hospital para o nascimento, chorando as lágrimas de felicidade que todas as mulheres choram em ocasiões como esta. E, 18 meses depois, quando ficaram sabendo que o menino não era de fato um Uchiha, derramou mais lágrimas, quase tão arrasada quanto ele próprio. Itachi cerrou os punhos, até que apurasse com certeza se esta jovem não estava aprontando uma farsa, ti nha que protegê-los. Isso significava esconder a notícia não só dos seus pais, mas também da imprensa.

- Sakura. – _disse, aproximando-se da mesa da secretaria._ – Nenhuma palavra sobre isto pode sair desse prédio. Se alguém na sala de conferencia perguntar sobre o ocorrido, mande falar diretamente comigo. Entendeu?

- Claro Sr. Uchiha. – ela disse, esboçando um sorrisinho que julgava sedutor. – O senhor sabe que pode contar comigo... para qualquer coisa.

O sorrisinho foi evidente demais, e muito pessoal para o gosto dele, mais o moreno simplesmente o ignorou e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro da área de recepção. Em todos os outros aspectos, Sakura era uma funcionária efi ciente e leal. A aparente queda que ela tinha por ele passaria com o tempo, especialmente se ele não fizesse nada para encorajá-la. Naquele momento ele estava nervoso, aquela definitivamente tinha sido a maior das furadas em que o irmão o havia colocado.

Quando ele se voltou, os enfermeiros estavam empurrando Hinata na maca para fora da sala. A cabeça dela estava alta e os cabelos negros espalhados. O rosto estava tão branco quanto á neve.

- Você vem conosco? – perguntou o enfermeiro. – Temos espaço na ambulância se quiser acompanhar sua esposa ao hospital.

Esposa? Ele ouviu o ranger de dentes atrás de si e não precisava virar-se para saber que se tratava de Sakura. Ótimo, outro boato a ser desfeito.

- Ela não é minha esposa. _Retrucou, subitamente incomodado com a situação._

Disfarçadamente ele olhou o dedo anelar, lembrando-se da aliança de ouro que havia usado e sentindo o orgulho ruir em milhões de pedaços. Seja lá o que o enfermeiro tenha pensado a respeito da brusca negação, ele se protegeu muito bem.

- Talvez você pudesse ligar para alguém então. – _disse o homem, e em seguida reforçou os argumentos.- _Seria bom que tivesse alguém a apoiando na hora do parto, mesmo que não demore muito!

Itachi balançou a cabeça e assentiu, voltou sua atenção a Hinata e em tom mais gentil, perguntou:

- Pra quem devo ligar?

Os olhos perolados permaneceram fechados, e apesar de ela não estar mais ofegando, sua voz sussurrou uma resposta:

- Ninguém.

Itachi piscou surpreso diante da resposta, mais insistiu:

- E sua família? Seus pais? – _ele pediu, irritando-se com a relutância dela._ – Dê-me o número deles e tenho certeza de que Sakura irá localizá-los.

A umidade aflorou nos cantos dos olhos ainda fechados. E uma única lágrima escorreu-lhe pelas têmporas, misturando-se aos cabelos molhados pelo suor. Fraqueza, pensou ele, mais uma vez atraído pela vulnerabilidade dela. Antes de se dar conta do que fazia, ele esticou as mãos e secou-lhe as lágrimas.

Os olhos dela se abriram ao contato. Eram de um tom perolado incomum, ele percebeu. Pequenos pontinhos davam a impressão de serem lilás, como preciosas perolas gêmeas. Incomodado com as próprias reações, ele puxou a mão e pigarreou:

- O numero do telefone de seus pais? Onde podemos encontrá-los? _ indagou._

O moreno experimentou uma dor incomum no peito quando ela sussurrou abatida:

- Não tenho ninguém. Ninguém mesmo.


	2. Bebê Uchiha

**Cap II – Bebê Uchiha.**

* * *

Sete horas depois, Itachi andava de um lado para o outro da sala de espera, bebendo café morno num copo descartável enquanto seu olhar se concentrava no relógio de parede. Já passava das seis da tarde, mas Hinata continuava em trabalho de parto. E aquele enfermeiro ainda dissera que o parto não seria muito longo.

Afinal, o que _ele_ estava fazendo no hospital?

Não sabia a resposta exata, apesar de ter o dever como prioridade na sua lista de opções. Graças ás alegações de Hinata, - _verdadeiras ou não_ - sentia-se na obrigação de acompanhar a situação. Obviamente isso não explicava porque no instante em que os enfermeiros colocaram Hinata no elevador ele mandou que Sakura cancelasse todos os seus compromissos para o resto do dia, tivesse entrado em seu carro luxuoso e chego no hospital em tempo recorde. O tempo todo tinha em mente a figura tímida de Hinata e sua tocante vulnerabilidade.

Ela precisava de alguém, e a única pessoa disponível era ele.

Terminou o café com um único gole e jogou o copo numa lixeira próxima, começava a ficar irritado com toda aquela demora, se soubesse teria ficado um pouco mais no escritório ou simplesmente teria levado o laptop com ele. Afinal, como vice-presidente das indústrias Uchiha, ele tinha muito trabalho para fazer.

- Sr. Uchiha!

Ele se virou imediatamente ao ouvir o som da voz da enfermeira, o rosto cheio de expectativa. A mulher permanecia na porta, um sorriso nos lábios, que Itachi identificou como sendo bom sinal. Ele não se deu conta que estava prendendo a respiração até que ela anunciou:

- È um menino!

Outro menino Uchiha. Será que este era de fato um Uchiha? Colocando os pensamentos sombrios de lado, o moreno limpou a garganta e perguntou:

- Está tudo bem?

- Ótimo! – _respondeu risonha_. – O bebê tem saúde perfeita e pesa três quilos e duzentos gramas.

Itachi limpou a garganta, e visivelmente incomodado perguntou:

- E Hinata?

- Oh! Ela está bem, considerando todas as coisas, eu diria que sua esposa e uma mulher muito forte e corajosa. Meus parabéns.

Itachi ficou mudo, naquele momento o moreno simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, tinha que consertar aquele mal entendido, mais não conseguiu achar as palavras necessárias, um raro momento para ele, e não muito prazeroso. Assentiu diante da falta de palavras e voltou-se para pegar o paletó esquecido no encosto de uma das cadeiras da recepção.

Se ele se apressasse, ainda poderia pegar alguns dos membros de sua equipe de gerentes antes que saíssem e checar alguns números, e planos para expansão da empresa no estrangeiro. Porém, ao acabar de enfiar o braço na manga do paletó mudou de idéia, ir embora parecia errado.

- Por favor! – _gritou, para parar a enfermeira o que deu certo. –_ Sei que é tarde, mais seria possível... Ver o bebê?

Era isso mesmo que queria, dar uma boa olhada na criança e constatar se de fato tratava-se de um Uchiha. Se Hinata estava falando a verdade, esse bebê poderia ser legado de seu irmão e o único herdeiro Uchiha, visto que ele mesmo nunca mais queria se arriscar a passar por essa emoção. Para Itachi, filhos e casamento eram páginas viradas.

Com um sorriso terno esboçado no rosto redondo, a enfermeira disse:

- Acho que se pode providenciar, vou falar com a enfermeira chefe.

A mulher sorriu novamente antes de sumir corredor adentro.

* * *

Infelizmente ver o bebê não era apenas uma rápida olhadinha numa janela do berçário, um gesto simples pelo qual Itachi poderia sanar sua curiosidade e manter uma distância segura. O recém nascido estava com a mãe, disse-lhe a enfermeira, quando, alguns minutos depois, guiava o moreno pelos corredores da maternidade até o quarto de Hinata.

Parados em frente a uma porta branca, a mulher voltou-se á ele e com voz maternal instruiu.

- Não se demore muito, Hinata precisa de descanso.

Ele levantou a mão para bater á porta, mais ainda não sabia exatamente o que dizer quando a visse. Depois de bater, o moreno esperou impaciente que Hinata o convidasse a entrar, em vez disso, um homem com olhos cansados, cabelos negros e uma roupa verde berrante o encarava ostentando um largo sorriso.

- Tome um. _Ofereceu o homem, entregando ao moreno um charuto e puxando-o para dentro com uma espontaneidade que o surpreendeu._

Itachi calculou que ele tivesse por volta de uns vinte e três anos, e, levando em conta as roupas e as olheiras abaixo dos olhos, já estava no hospital há algum tempo. Tempo suficiente para que a afirmação de Hinata sobre não ter "ninguém" merecesse um Oscar de interpretação. Aborrecido consigo mesmo por ter caído uma vez mais numa mentira de mulher, Itachi voltou-se para sair do quarto.

- Ei espere! – _o homem segurou-lhe o braço._ – Acho que está aqui para ver a outra nova mamãe.

Outra nova mamãe? Itachi voltou-se novamente e reparou na morena que estava na primeira cama, segurando uma criança enrolada numa manta, presumivelmente aquela se tratava da mulher do outro homem. Um pouco mais á frente, uma cortina puxada dividia o quarto.

- Talvez eu deva voltar depois. _Disse Itachi, o moreno já estava se sentindo embaraçado, e agora teria platéia._

- Não, entre. – _o homem o persuadiu, e pareceu genuinamente preocupado_. – Acho que ela está precisando de companhia, as enfermeiras disseram que ela deu a luz sozinha, e entreouvi que ela não tem marido nem ninguém. - _A face do moreno enrubesceu_. – Você não é o pai do bebê?

- Sou.

Ele não soube o que deu nele para dar aquela resposta, talvez poupar Hinata dos mexericos e assim suavizar um pouco o dano causado pelo irmão. Itachi desvencilhou-se gentilmente das mãos do homem e caminhou em direção ao fundo do quarto, quando puxou as cortinas, os olhos de Hinata estavam fechados e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para estudá-la de maneira que teria sido indelicada se estivesse acordada. Os cabelos índigo desgrenhados e a aparência descomposta revelavam as horas que passara em trabalho de parto... Sozinha, _lembrou uma vozinha irritante em seu interior._

Não foi culpa ou piedade o que sentiu. Não havia nenhuma razão para isso. Mais outra coisa o incomodava, Admiração? Aquela mulher sem duvida havia demonstrado muita coragem quando entrou na sala de conferencia exigindo vê-lo. Enquanto ela dormia, uma expressão dolorosa mudou seu semblante antes pacifico e Itachi mais uma vez sentiu vontade de tocá-la e oferecer conforto. Do outro lado da cortina, ele ouviu o homem falar baixinho com a mulher, e apesar de não poder ouvir tais palavras, o tom era de intimidade. Lembrou-se de ter visto um buquê de rosas perfumadas e um balão expressando parabéns e balançando-se em direção ao teto.

Quando Konan teve Hiro, ele comprou todas as flores da loja e a encheu de presentes, incluindo um belíssimo colar de diamantes, que ela fez questão de levar ao término do casamento. O lado do quarto que era ocupado por Hinata estava completamente vazio, não havia flores, balões ou o que quer que fosse. Não havia nenhum marido apaixonado sussurrando palavras de amor e incentivo em seu ouvido, e nenhum presente caro de um pai orgulhoso.

Itachi engoliu em seco, tentando imaginar o irmão mais novo no papel de pai de primeira viagem, tentou imaginar o irmão dando apoio e assumindo a responsabilidade. Não conseguiu, nem em uma situação como aquela. O que foi mesmo que Sasuke dissera ao saber que Itachi ia se tornar pai:

_- Meus parabéns! – e depois, no mesmo tom descontraído acrescentou. – Melhor você do que eu._

Que amarga ironia, pensou, com pesar. Do berço ao lado da cama veio um som fraquinho, mais como um choramingo do que um choro propriamente dito. Hinata devia estar exausta, mais seus olhos se abriram imediatamente com o ruído e um sorriso carinhoso desenhou-se em seus lábios.

- Estou aqui. – _entoou suavemente, ela sequer perceberá que ele a observava._ – Mamãe está aqui!

Enquanto se virava sem jeito na cama, para sentar-se na beirada e dar atenção ao filho, Hinata percebeu a figura masculina a sua frente. Ele pigarreou sem jeito, agindo como se devesse desculpas pela invasão.

- Oi. _Disse sem saber exatamente o que deveria fazer ou falar._

- Oi, não percebei que você estava aqui. – _retrucou timidamente._ – Devo ter cochilado por um minuto.

Sentindo-se deslocada, tentou dar um jeito na aparência que ela sabia não estar das melhores, escorregou os dedos pelos cabelos índigo e ajeitou as madeixas como pôde. Itachi a encarava fixamente, o que fez com que seu rosto ficasse adoravelmente rosado.

- Não vou ficar. – _ele disse com veemência_. – Se soubesse que você estava dormindo... –_ o moreno deu de ombros, e como ela se manteve calada, continuou. – _Só dei uma passada para ver o bebê e... Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não. - _respondeu de imediato, depois lembrou-se da maleta. – _Bem, seria bom ter a maleta que havia arrumado e preparado para trazer para o hospital. Tenho uma escova de cabelo nela, entre outras coisas para mim e o bebê.

- Onde está a maleta? Mandarei alguém ir buscá-la.

- No hotel onde estou hospedada.

Quando a morena mencionou o nome do lugar, os lábios dele devem ter se contorcido em repugnância, porque ela disse secamente:

- Aparentemente não está a altura de vossa majestade.

Não, não estava. O lugar era pouco mais que uma casa antiga, cheia de quartos minúsculos e sufocantes, mais ele guardou para si sua opinião, apesar da idéia de vê-la – e a qualquer mulher jovem com um bebê num pulgueiro daqueles. – lhe dar uma reviravolta violenta no estômago.

- Vou providenciar para que esteja aqui amanhã cedo, mais alguma coisa?

- Não, e... Obrigada!

Quando ele deu um passo para trás, ela o deteve com voz suave e hesitante, perguntou:

- Você não disse que tinha vindo ver o bebê? – _Itachi se manteve imóvel, e Hinata insistiu. _– Não quer olhar mais de perto?

Ele queria. Essa era a razão pela qual ele fora ao quarto dela em primeiro lugar, ainda assim hesitou. Itachi sentia mais medo do que podia **não** ver, do que podia ver. O bebê estava deitado de costas, Itachi lembrou-se dos primeiros dias de Hiro, quando os médicos recomendavam decúbito dorsal para prevenir a Síndrome da Morte Infantil Súbita. Quando o pequeno aprendeu a se virar, ele acordava varias vezes durante a noite para examiná-lo e admirar seu pequeno dorso levantar e descer na fraca luz do berçário.

- Ele tem cabelos negros debaixo da touca. _Disse Hinata, sorridente._

Itachi reparou nos fios lisos que apareciam, olhos inchados, mais de uma tonalidade negra muito incomum aos recém nascidos. Os olhinhos estavam bem abertos e era provável que o bebê estivesse apenas tentando focar os olhos, mais Itachi percebeu que ele o encarava diretamente, e finalmente um dos lados da boquinha miúda se contorceu numa imitação perfeita de um meio sorriso.

_Sasuke._

Itachi sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco forte no estômago, tinha visto o irmão com aquele rostinho, não de maneira obvia, era apenas uma criança de cinco anos, porém, no todo, aquele bebê lhe parecia familiar. Itachi sentiu o coração apertar, uma dor agridoce porque não conseguia ter certeza de que estava vendo as coisas como elas eram ou como ele gostaria que fossem.

Fora assim antes, e havia sido difícil acreditar que havia sido enganado.

- Que nome vai dar á ele?

- Hyuuga Taiyo.

Hyuuga? De onde ele conhecia aquele sobrenome? Deixando aquele assunto de lado, o moreno meneou a cabeça positivamente. Ficou imaginando se Hinata escolhera o sobrenome dela porque não era casada ou porque sabia de fato que o bebê não era um Uchiha. Claro que isso não tinha impedido sua ex-mulher. Ela havia jogado a paternidade na sua cara quando o casamento começava a se desfazer, ficara com ele durante todos os meses necessários apenas para convencer o amante que ele era o pai biológico. Os lábios do moreno se contorceram de pura cólera só de lembrar:

- Suponho que você tenha dado o nome do meu irmão como pai na certidão de nascimento? _ Perguntou interessado._

- Dei sim, isso é um problema para você?

Apesar da aparência frágil e debilitada, a voz dela transmitiu uma aspereza que ele não achava que ela não fosse capaz de aparentar. Ela parecia tão jovem e vulnerável, enfiada naquela odiosa camisola de hospital atada na altura dos ombros. Ainda sim, seu olhar e pergunta, - _diretos_ - assemelhavam-se ao aço. Ele ignorou a perguntou:

- Estou indo, você precisa descansar.

Antes de ir, entretanto, ele voltou-se para ela uma ultima vez e retirou um cartão de visitas da carteira e o estendeu a ela.

- Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, meu número particular está no verso.

Hinata analisou o cartão por alguns segundos, e simplesmente o ignorou.

- Obrigada, mais não vou ligar. Eu vou... – _ela se interrompeu, e sua expressão amoleceu ao olhar o bebê. _– Nos vamos ficar muito bem.

Itachi não questionou a vontade dela, em silêncio deixou o cartão sob a mesa ao lado da cama e saiu. Depois que o moreno partiu, as dúvidas que pairavam em torno de Hinata voltaram com força total, tirando todo seu otimismo e determinação. Nos vamos ficar muito bem? A quem ela queria enganar? O que ela estava pensando, fazendo as malas e andando como uma nômade de um lado para o outro? Ela não era assim, nada do que estava acontecendo agora se enquadrava nos seus limites de normalidade. Onde ia trabalhar? Onde iria morar? Como iria criar aquele anjinho sozinha?

Não tinha ido até Tóquio esperando que Itachi, – quer dizer, Sasuke. – a ajudasse financeiramente, apesar de seu filho, sem duvidas ter direitos jurídicos e morais a apoio financeiro. No entanto, as esperanças que ela tinha de receber alguma ajuda viraram cinzas ao descobrir que o pai de seu filho não só havia mentido, como também estava morto.

Olhando para o pequenino que haviam gerado juntos, a morena não sabia bem como se sentia. Ficar com raiva por causa de uma mentira não tinha nenhum sentido, por que nem mesmo toda a raiva do mundo trariam Sasuke de volta. Lamentou pelo homem que havia conhecido como Itachi, e lamentou pelo filho que jamais conheceria o pai maravilhoso que ele poderia ter vindo a ser. Fosse qual fosse a razão de seu presente infortúnio, Hinata não se arrependia de ter aberto mão da riqueza e sobrenome de sua família, nada se comparava á felicidade que estava sentindo agora.

- Eu amo você. _Sussurrou, inclinando-se para acariciar o rostinho avermelhado e rechonchudo._

Na verdade, Hinata o amará desde o momento em que descobrirá que estava crescendo dentro dela, no entanto, o amor, mesmo sendo sublime e incomensurável, não eliminava suas preocupações, e ela tinha várias. Do outro lado da cortina, ela podia ouvir o casal discutindo sobre quem queriam que fossem os padrinhos do bebê, e julgando pela quantidade de nomes que eles diziam, deveriam ser muitos.

Hinata não era completamente destituída de parentes, havia a avó que morava no interior e que era a única a quem ela recorreria. Tinha também um pequeno circulo de amigos em Konoha, e alguns deles haviam tentado persuadi-la a permanecer na cidade, mesmo depois de ter perdido o emprego temporário de professora. Yamanaka Ino, uma das amigas socialite de Hinata, havia sido franca e tinha expressado sua contrariedade ao saber que ela pretendia afastar dela o afilhado.

_- Honey, você está para dar a luz, não deveria estar viajando, e muito menos se mudando. Fique aqui conosco. Insistiu a loira, e não havia sido a única._

TenTen e Kurenai, também mostraram-se bastante contrariadas com a decisão dela de abandonar a pequena cidade para aventurar-se em Tóquio. As ofertas haviam sido tentadoras, mais a morena não queria ser um peso para ninguém, e ela sabia que por mais que as amigas fossem compreensivas, ninguém aturaria choro de neném por muito tempo.

O bebê se agitou, e Hinata imediatamente deixou os pensamentos melancólicos de lado, pegou o pequenino nos braços e abaixou a camisola, tendo em mente as instruções da enfermeira. Amamentar deveria ser fácil. Era a coisa mais natural do mundo, certo? Mais Taiyo parecia tão frustrado quanto ela, e ficava mais irritado a cada nova tentativa fracassada. Finalmente começou a chorar a plenos pulmões. Era um choro de lamentação de partir o coração, com novas lágrimas escorrendo-lhe dos olhos, Hinata se sentia desmoralizada.

Nos vamos ficar bem. As palavras ecoavam por sua mente, e zombavam dela, apenas aumentando a vontade que tinha de chorar naquele momento. Ela queria chorar junto com o filho, mais não o fez, não podia desistir, tinha em seus braços uma pessoa especial que precisava unicamente dela. Dependia dela, e não podia e nem queria desapontá-lo. O luxo das lágrimas poderia esperar, não era mais uma herdeira milionária que se debulhava em lágrimas quando o pai insistia em magoá-la.

Depositando um beijo delicado na testa do pequeno, ela se recompôs e com voz suave, disse:

- Vamos tentar novamente.

E, como que atendendo a suas preces, o pequeno finalmente engatou depois de mais algumas tentativas. Um sorriso bobo brotou em seus lábios enquanto assistia o pequeno alimentando-se, a sensação era tão magnífica quanto carregá-lo em seu ventre.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Itachi fez ao chegar no escritório na manhã seguinte foi instruir Sakura a buscar os pertences de Hinata no pulgueiro que ela chamava de hotel. Iria transferi-la e ao bebê ao seu apartamento, _- provisoriamente_.- enquanto aquela situação não se resolvia.

- Procure saber o dia da alta, e vá buscar a mala dela no endereço que lhe entreguei. – _a rosada assentiu, e ele completou._ – Tome todas as providencias para transferi-la para um quarto privado, deixe paga as despesas do hospital, compre alguma coisa descente para o dia da alta e procure saber se ela precisa de mais alguma coisa.

Sakura assentiu e saiu da sala do chefe, não estava gostando nenhum pouco daquela história de filho, e muito menos de servir de garota de recados. Assim que a rosada saiu, Itachi recordou-se dos balões e flores que havia visto na cama ao lado, e lembrou-se dos comentários que ouviu.

_- Acho que ela está precisando de companhia, as enfermeiras disseram que ela deu a luz sozinha, e entreouvi que ela não tem marido nem ninguém._

Aquelas palavras ainda o incomodavam sobremaneira, e antes que mudasse de idéia, pegou o telefone e discou o número da floricultura, admitia que tinha seus problemas, mais os de Hinata eram muito maiores, e piorariam consideravelmente, principalmente se ele descobrisse que ela estava mentindo.

- Problemas!

Itachi levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar analítico do diretor de finanças e velho amigo da família, Hatake Kakashi, o grisalho fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou na cadeira de frente á mesa de Itachi.

- Ouvi dizer que vai ser papai?

O moreno franziu o cenho irritado, mais sabia ser impossível controlar os falatórios e fofocas internas dentro de uma empresa gigantesca como aquela. O que o irritava.

- Mais ou menos isso. - _Respondeu.- _Parece que meu otouto não para de me surpreender, mesmo depois de morto.

Kakashi riu e acomodou-se melhor na cadeira, dando maior atenção ás palavras do amigo.

- E o que ele aprontou?

- Pra inicio de história, ele usou o meu nome em mais uma das "_travessuras_" dele. – _Itachi suspirou desanimado, antes de continuar._ – E agora tenho uma suposta cunhada e sobrinho no Hospital.

- Hospital? Aconteceu alguma coisa? _Perguntou o grisalho, interessado._

- Ela veio aqui ontem. -_ Itachi respirou fundo, e antes de prosseguir bufo irritado. _- O escândalo na sala de conferência foi causado por ela.

Kakashi riu, o que causou ainda mais irritação a Itachi, mais ele mesmo achava - naquele momento - a cena inusitada demais para ser real.

- Disseram que ela estava atrás de você, gritando pra quem quisesse ouvir que você era o pai!

- Não houve gritos, e ela estava atrás de mim sim, mais pelos motivos errados. –_ Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha, numa pergunta muda. _– Meu irmão se apresentou a ela usando o meu nome.

- Uau, parece caso de novela.

Itachi revirou os olhos, mais pela segunda vez naquele dia teve de concordar com o amigo.

- E seus pais? O que vai dizer a eles sobre o assunto?

- Vou esperar até que voltem de viagem, até lá, ou ela já admitiu que mente ou o exame fará isso por ela.

- E se a criança for de fato Uchiha?

Itachi deu de ombros, aquela era uma pergunta para qual ainda não estava preparado. Recostou-se mais confortavelmente na cadeira e suspirou:

- Essa não é uma alternativa válida, porque tenho certeza que aquela mulher está mentindo. As vantagens que ela teria se o garoto de fato for meu sobrinho são esplendidas demais para serem ignoradas.

- Acha que ela está mentindo para ter acesso ao dinheiro do seu irmão?

- Eu tenho certeza!

* * *

As flores - um vaso enorme cheio de lírios e irises. – chegaram enquanto Hinata amamentava o filho, a morena não conseguia imaginar quem teria lhe enviado um buquê tão lindo e caro como aquele. Foi então que sentiu o coração bater acelerado e colocou o bebê no berço, ansiosa para ver de quem se tratava o cartão, tinha esperanças de que Hiashi a houvesse perdoado.

Arrancou o pequeno cartão que se escondia entre as flores e o abriu, deixando que o sorriso sumisse de sua face.

_Meus parabéns!_

_Uchiha Itachi._

Hinata suspirou resignada, milagres não aconteciam, pelo menos, não com ela. Analisando melhor o cartão e as flores, a morena sorriu, quem poderia imaginar que aquele homem arrogante e debochado pudesse ser tão atencioso?

Uma hora depois Itachi voltou a surpreendê-la, quando uns assistentes chegaram para removê-la e ao bebê para um quarto particular mais adiante. Era um quarto mais espaçoso, e incluía uma tv a cabo, uma cadeira de balanço revestida em pelúcia, uma janela com vista para o jardim do hospital e algumas reproduções de pinturas famosas nas paredes. Um sorriso de contentamento brincou nos lábios rosados, deveria lembrar-se de agradecer efusivamente toda aquela atenção.

O homem ranzinza que ela tinha conhecido no dia anterior tinha se transformado numa espécie de fada madrinha, - _e uma fada bem atraente, diga-se de passagem. _- lógico que sem asinhas e varinha de condão. A porta do novo quarto se abriu e a recepcionista esnobe do Uchiha adentrou o cômodo com a mesma pose altiva do dia anterior. Um homem ao lado dela carregava sua mala com seus pertences pessoais.

- Você recebe alta amanhã cedo e os custos de sua internação já foram quitados. – _antes que Hinata pudesse agradecer ou dizer algo, a rosada continuou._ – O senhor Uchiha perguntou se as acomodações estão a seu gosto?

- Sim, sim... Está tudo perfeito.

- Ótimo, amanhã venho junto com Juugo para buscá-la. Até!

E foi embora, sem sequer esperar uma resposta ou um simples agradecimento pelos favores prestados.

* * *

Era a manhã de alta, e Hinata olhava fixamente o papel em suas mãos, segurando-o com tanta força que as pontas estavam amassadas e molhadas com seu suor. Justo quando ela começava a pensar que havia julgado Itachi mal, ele arruinava tudo com aquele estúpido decreto, pois era exatamente isso que aquele bilhete datilografado significava.

O bilhete havia sido entregue por Sakura, que se encontrava deslumbrante e com um sorrisinho satisfeito nos lábios carmim, com certeza devia saber do que se tratava aquele bilhete.

- Isso é para você.

A rosada colocou uma bolsa gigantesca de uma grife famosa sob a cama e olhou para Hinata, que a encarava de cenho franzido. O bilhete era de sua _alteza, _e apesar da curiosidade acerca do que havia na sacola, Hinata pegou o papel nas mãos e o leu, a face avermelhando-se a cada nova linha.

_Hinata, _

_Mandei um carro para levar você e o bebê para novas acomodações, que você pode usar pelo resto de sua estada em Tóquio. Sua conta no hotel foi fechada e tomei a liberdade de recolher seus pertences._

_Solicitei a Sakura que a acompanhasse. Entro em contato no fim da tarde, para ter certeza de que tem tudo que precisa._

_Itachi._

A principio sentiu raiva, e a maneira como ele havia feito todos os arranjos sem ao menos consultá-la a irritou, fazendo com que lembranças desagradáveis povoassem sua mente. Mais ao reler o bilhete, sentiu alivio, aquela era a resposta a suas preces. Só a idéia de levar seu filho aquele quarto de hotel minúsculo e mau-cheiroso lhe causava náuseas. Mais as razões para o comportamento de Itachi a confundiam, ele fazia aquilo porque acreditava nela? Ou estava interessado apenas em mantê-la em observação?

Foi então que Sakura despertou sua atenção para a sacola esquecida sob a cama, as mãos de unhas longas e pintadas em vermelho agarraram a sacola e a estenderam á Hinata:

- O senhor Uchiha me disse para escolher uma roupa especial para sua alta no hospital.

Hinata lançou adagas invisíveis na direção da sacola:

- Tenho roupas. _Objetou, mordendo os lábios e cerrando os punhos._

- Sim, bem, trouxe algumas opções para você escolher. – _continuou, como se Hinata não tivesse falado_. – Tive que adivinhar seu tamanho, mais acabei me decidindo pelo estilo solto. _Ela completou, mantendo o olhar fixo na barriga de Hinata._

A morena sabia que ainda parecia estar grávida, não como um balão prestes a explodir, como Sakua fazia parecer, mais como se tivesse com quatro ou cinco quilos a menos de gravidez.

- Tenho roupas. _Exclamou pela segunda vez._

- O senhor Uchiha achou que seria mais confortável em roupas novas.

- Você pode dizer ao senhor Uchiha que...

Hinata começou a dizer, decidida a recusar a oferta, mas foi só aquilo que conseguiu fazer antes que Sakura tirasse um vestido lilás deslumbrante da sacola. Naquele momento, a única preocupação da morena era "_kami-sama, espero que caiba_". As sobrancelhas de Sakura se levantaram.

- O que devo dizer ao senhor Uchiha?

- Que eu agradeço, e que assim que puder o reembolsarei.

O vestido ficou ótimo, e Hinata agradeceu efusivamente a rosada, a mulher não só tinha bom gosto para moda, como também tinha a noção do que poderia combinar bem com o corpo de Hinata depois da gravidez. Mesmo que nada pudesse esconder sua barriga, o vestido a minimizou ao mesmo tempo em que acentuava alguns predicados que haviam sido aumentados pela gravidez, irrefutavelmente os seios.

- Muito melhor! _Disse Sakura quando viu a morena._

O tom de Sakura era de surpresa.

- Obrigada.

Com um breve aceno de cabeça, a rosada quebrou o clima tenso e olhou para o delicado relógio de pulso.

- Um dos assistentes do senhor Uchiha trará uma cadeira de rodas e nos levará até o carro. Já assinou sua alta?

- Fiz isso antes de você chegar.

A rosada novamente concordou com um aceno de cabeça e pegou o aparelho celular dentro da bolsa.

- Juugo, aqui é Sakura. Traga o carro para a entrada principal em quinze minutos, se você vir algum fotografo me telefone imediatamente e partimos ao plano B.

Hinata olhou curiosamente para a mulher á sua frente. Será que eles já haviam descoberto sua identidade? Hiashi iria matá-la se visse o sobrenome Hyuuga envolvido em algum escândalo por causa dela.

- Fotógrafos? _Balbuciou nervosa._

Sakura meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, mais pareceu não notar o nervosismo que tomava conta de Hinata naquele momento.

- Os Uchiha são noticia nesta cidade. – _Disse convencida_. – Estão regularmente nas manchetes por razões de negócios ou de filantropia. – _ela fez uma pausa, e olhou fixamente do bebê para Hinata._ - Mais escândalos sempre vendem mais jornais.

Magnífico, ela era um escândalo e o nascimento de seu filho renderia noticias de todos os tipos para os jornais locais e nacionais. O desespero a deixou pálida, e Sakura pareceu notar seu espanto, mais não teceu qualquer comentário a respeito.

Pensando melhor, não era de se espantar que Itachi quisesse mantê-la sob vigilância, arrumando "acomodações alternativas", ele devia julgá-la uma aproveitadora, e tal pensamento a incomodou profundamente.

* * *

_Ain, nem como agradecer aos fic's lindos que eu recebi nessa fic...Como agradecimento, tá aí mais um capitulo fresquinho.._

_Faça uma autora feliz e Deixe um review!_


	3. Conflitos

**Cap III – Conflitos.**

* * *

Hinata entrou no hall do apartamento atrás de Sakura e suspirou. Ela certamente não imaginava que as novas acomodações fossem uma cobertura com vista espetacular da cidade e janelas gigantescas. Na enorme sala de estar, o tom de cor predominante era negro e outras cores neutras, sem nenhuma pitada de coloração. Os moveis eram de bom gosto, e obviamente da melhor qualidade, e incluíam um piano de cauda que fez os dedos de Hinata formigassem só de imaginar tocá-lo.

Mais o que mais a surpreendeu, apesar de todo o luxo e decoração impecável, era que o lugar parecia não ser habitado, na verdade, cada minúsculo centímetro daquela belíssima cobertura parecia tão frio quanto o piso de mármore do hall de entrada.

- Quem é o dono desse lugar? _ Perguntou curiosa, pensando tratar-se de apenas um imóvel inabitado._

- O senhor Uchiha, é a casa dele. _Respondeu a rosada, revirando os olhos._

- Ele mora aqui? _Perguntou, cheia de surpresa._

- Desde o divórcio, há três anos. – _Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha, e perguntou com sarcasmo. _– O quê? Não está a _sua_ altura?

- Não é isso, só que.. parece um pouco...Impessoal. – _murmurou fraquinho, sentindo o rosto enrubescer._ – Não há nenhuma fotografia.

- Ah isso, bom o senhor Uchiha não é do tipo sentimental.

Hinata manteve-se em silêncio por alguns segundos, mais não tinha certeza se concordava com a explicação da secretaria, afinal, ele mantinha uma fotografia do irmão no escritório, e também uma de um casal idoso que ela presumiu ser seus pais. E havia também o fato de ele ter mandado flores ao quarto do hospital. Disse tudo isso á Sakura, e a mulher bufou antes de responder.

- Não seja tão ingênua. Aparência é muito importante para alguém na posição dele. – _e com veneno, continuou._ – Precauções foram tomadas para o caso de a imprensa ter conhecimento de você e da sua... Situação, por isso as flores e tudo mais.

Hinata se calou e continuou a seguir Sakura, que continuava com seu discurso venenoso.

- E o vestido que ele me pediu para selecionar, foi para o caso de algum fotografo tirar uma foto sua deixando o hospital. Pense nisso como um... Controle de danos.

Controle de danos? Hinata sentiu o rosto enrubescer furiosamente com o comentário maldoso, e antes que tivesse a chance de se defender, Sakura já estava passando por ela, os saltos altos batendo ritmados no piso de mármore e desaparecendo através de um arco que dava para a sala de estar. A Hinata restou apenas seguir atrás da rosada.

Depois da sala de estar, passaram por uma sala de jantar maravilhosa, onde havia uma enorme mesa de vidro, cadeiras de alumínio com os encostos e assentos revestidos de couro branco, sem contar o maravilhoso quadro pendurado na parede. Ela não só conhecia a pintura como conhecia o pintor.

- Esse quadro é original! _Murmurou para si mesma, surpresa com o que via._

Sakura parou e voltou-se para a morena com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

- Com certeza, mais me admiro que alguém como você conheça algo sobre artes, ou sobre o artista em particular.

- Não só conheço artes, como conheço o artista muito bem. – _com um sorriso, ela completou_. – Sai é namorado de uma velha amiga minha, Ino.

Hinata só percebeu a besteira que havia dito quando seus olhos perolados encontraram os esmeraldinos arregalados e carregados de desconfiança, mais respirou aliviada quando a secretaria ignorou suas palavras e voltou a mostrar – desinteressadamente – os cômodos da cobertura. Enfim, chegaram á cozinha, um cômodo maravilhoso, toda em inox e preparada para suprir um batalhão.

- A despensa está carregada, e a geladeira também.

Como que para reforçar o argumento, Sakura abriu os armários e por ultimo a geladeira, que estava carregada de todos os tipos de iguarias, incluindo leite, sucos, queijo, ovos, manteiga e etc. os compartimentos de conservação a vácuo estavam estourando com frutas, legumes e verduras, pareciam estar tão frescos, que Hinata sentiu água na boca.

- O senhor Uchiha disse para você fazer uma lista se algo estiver faltando ou não estiver de seu agrado.

- Obrigada, está tudo perfeito!

- Uma empregada vem duas vezes na semana para fazer a limpeza e lavar as roupas, Matsuri também cuida das compras.

Hinata assentiu, mais havia algo que a estava incomodando, Sakura havia mencionado que aquela era a casa dele. Se ela ia ficar ali, onde ele ficaria?

- Onde o senhor Uchiha vai ficar?

- Os pais dele estão viajando, e ele se mudou para a mansão Uchiha. – _Sakura a analisou de cima a baixo, com expressão branda. _– Isso significa que ele vai gastar mais tempo para ir ao trabalho, mas aparentemente ele achou que seria mais confortável aqui do que em um hotel.

Um pouco da raiva que ela sentirá ao ler o bilhete de Itachi dissipou-se, ela definitivamente estava mais confortável ali, mais sentia-se incomodada com o fato de ele ter se privado do conforto da própria casa e principalmente com a alteração em sua rotina. Por sorte havia guardado o cartão que ele lhe dera, ligaria e quem sabe, pudessem encontrar outra solução.

- Além disso. – _Sakura continuou_. – O porteiro daqui é preocupado em resguardar a privacidade do Senhor Uchiha, e assim, ele manterá fora qualquer repórter ou fotografo que tentar chegar perto de você.

Sim, o controle de danos. Taiyo mexeu-se em seus braços naquele momento, sorrindo com ternura, Hinata tirou a touca que cobria os fios negros e revoltos como os do pai e beijou-lhe suavemente.

- Oi meu amor!

O olhar da secretaria voltou-se imediatamente para o bebê, Sakura era definitivamente uma mulher de carreira, com ênfase em carreira. Mais pelo olhar de curiosidade que lhe lançava não estava imune aos encantos de um recém-nascido. Mais no instante seguinte, sua expressão endureceu, aparentemente ela era imune. Mesmo assim Hinata perguntou:

- Gostaria de ter filhos algum dia?

Sakura empinou o nariz bem feito e a encarou como se tivesse sido insultada.

- Que Kami-sama me proteja. – _e com um sorriso maldoso completou_. – Apesar de imaginar que ficar grávida _por acidente_ possa significar a passagem para uma boa vida.

Hinata engoliu em seco, e percebeu o ataque grátis:

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Sakura bufou, e com semblante inalterável gesticulou para o conforto e luxo que as rodeava:

- Dê uma boa olhada em volta e vai entender!

- Acha que estou atrás do dinheiro?

- Não, eu tenho certeza. – _Sakura disse, as mãos na cintura e ares de superioridade_. – E duvido que eu seja a única a chegar a essa conclusão, sugiro que não se acostume ao estilo de vida dos Uchiha, apesar do sentimento de obrigação de meu patrão, duvido que ele quereria algo á mais com você. E em ultima analise, você não faz o tipo dele.

Naquele momento, Hinata chegou a duas conclusões. Sakura não sabia que o bebê era de Sasuke, e estava seriamente apaixonada pelo chefe. Ela tentou esclarecer o mal entendido, mais apesar da enorme vontade que tinha de assegurar a Sakura que o irritante e insensível Uchiha Itachi também não fazia seu tipo, ela manteve a boca fechada, se ele não havia dito nada não seria ela a falar.

- Os quartos são por aqui. – _Falou a rosada. _– Aquele no final do corredor é do senhor Uchiha, e o seu é por aqui.

Sakura abriu a primeira porta que encontraram, revelando um quarto amplo, ricamente mobiliado e iluminado. A cama estava coberta com uma colcha branca, as paredes eram de uma tonalidade pastel e havia uma porta que dava para uma sacada. Um berço, uma mesa de trocar fraldas, e uma cadeira de balanço estavam encostados na parede mais ao fundo. As almofadas protetoras e a colcha em tom azul eram as únicas peças coloridas.

- Itachi-sama providenciou os móveis para o bebê, e não preciso dizer que são top de linha.

Hinata agradeceu e Sakura deu de ombros, continuando com os esclarecimentos.

- Você encontrara fraldas, lenços umedecidos e todas essas coisas nas gavetas da mesa de trocar.

- Ele pensou em tudo. _ Murmurou a morena, surpresa._

- Ele sempre pensa. – _Sakura olhou o relógio, nitidamente ansiosa para poder ir_. – O número do meu celular está gravado no telefone da casa, pode me ligar a qualquer hora.

- Obrigada mais uma vez, mais acho que não é necessário.

- O senhor Uchiha pensa que é.. _A rosada saiu sem esperar resposta._

_O sr Uchiha sente... O sr Uchiha decidiu... O sr Uchiha disse..._ Hinata se sentia dentro de um pesadelo conhecido, só que desta vez o vilão de seu sonho era Uchiha Itachi, e não Hiashi. Mais pensando melhor, não podia deixar de se sentir agradecida com o conforto que ele lhe proporcionava. Assim que pudesse, ela arrumaria um emprego e outro lugar para morar, enquanto isso, engoliria o orgulho e faria o que fosse melhor para o filho.

* * *

- Como assim ela está em Tóquio? _Vociferou o patriarca Hyuuga._

Yamato se encolheu ao ouvir a voz amedrontadora de Hyuuga Hiashi, o patriarca Hyuuga estava genuinamente irritado com a noticia. Não esperava que a filha fosse tão estúpida a ponto de correr o risco de viajar uma distância considerada longa, justo quando estava prestes a completar o nono mês de gravidez. Pretendia apenas assustá-la quando a mandou embora, e assim que o neto nascesse iria ampará-los e cuidar deles como se deve, mais a noticia de que ela tinha ido a Tóquio atrás do patife que á seduzirá, engravidará e abandonará o irritou sobremaneira. Tinha ganas de estrangular aquele desgraçado.

- Uma de minhas fontes informou que a senhorita Hinata está hospedada na cobertura de Uchiha Itachi, junto com o filho.

- Meu neto. - _Murmurou orgulhoso, e em seguida levantou-se.- _ Mande um dos nossos até Tóquio e o coloque de olho na minha filha.

* * *

A campainha a surpreendeu. Já passava das oito da noite e Hinata estava enrolada em um cobertor, a televisão estava ligada, apesar de ela não estar assistindo a nada, tinha problemas demais na cabeça para conseguir acompanhar os rápidos diálogos das séries. Mesmo com a confiança de Sakura no porteiro, ela olhou através do olho mágico antes de abrir a porta, e não pôde deixar de se surpreender por encontrar Itachi do outro lado da porta.

- Oi. – _ele disse, quando ela abriu a porta, os olhos escuros a analisando de cima a baixo._ – Espero que não seja uma hora inconveniente, mais esqueci alguns objetos de uso pessoal hoje cedo.

- Ah, claro, entre!

Hinata deu um passo atrás para permitir a entrada dele.

- O bebê está dormindo? _ Perguntou para quebrar o silêncio tenso que se instalará._

- Por enquanto, sim.

- Sakura me disse que mostrou tudo para você, espero que esteja tudo do seu agrado.

- Obrigada, está sim! – _Hinata brincou nervosamente com os dedos_. – Sakura me disse que está na casa de seus pais, e que eles estão de férias.

- Eles têm uma casa de veraneio no interior, e agora que meu pai está perto de se aposentar, eles tem passado algum tempo á mais por lá.

Hinata só esperava que os pais de Itachi não fossem tão anti-sociais quanto o filho. Ela queria que o filho tivesse uma família extensa, e parentes amorosos para ajudar a preencher as lacunas que uma mãe solteira não pode. Só não estava tão segura de que faria ao filho aquele favor, mais ainda sim disse:

- Tinha esperança de conhecê-los e apresentá-los a Taiyo, é neto deles afinal.

- Talvez em outra visita a Tóquio. _Ele disse, com um sacudir de ombros._

Ela não se importou em corrigir sua suposição de que talvez ela estivesse só de visita, estava ficando rapidamente claro que mudar-se para lá havia sido um grande erro, mesmo que ainda achasse que deveria viver próximo a única família que talvez quisesse ter algum relacionamento com seu filho.

- Eles não sabem nada a meu respeito, não é? _ Perguntou, cautelosa._

- Não! _Ele respondeu de imediato._

- E você não planeja dizer a eles.

- Ainda não.

Não havia necessidade de perguntar o que ele estava esperando. Obviamente ele requeria uma prova, substancial da paternidade de Taiyo, esperava que ele aproveitasse a ocasião para pedir um teste de paternidade, como ele não mencionou o assunto, ela mudou o rumo da conversa.

- Quero te agradecer por tudo o que tem feito, e dizer que pretendo reembolsá-lo pelos mantimentos, acomodações e principalmente pelo controle de danos.

Itachi arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Como disse?

- O buquê de flores, o quarto particular e o vestido comprado para minha alta no hospital. – _explicou a morena, vendo a face inexpressiva se transformar em algo assustador. _– Sakura também me explicou que eu e o bebê daríamos uma ótima primeira página para os jornais, quanto á isso pode ficar tranqüilo, não quero nada que ligue meu nome ou o do meu filho á imprensa.

Itachi franziu a testa em descrença, mais não desmentiu nada, em vez disso retrucou:

- Nenhum reembolso é necessário, eu quis...- _de repente as palavras fugiram, e ele se forçou a dizê-las._ – Eu quis... Quis que você tivesse aquelas coisas.

- Agradeço pela consideração, mais insisto em pagar pelas acomodações, afinal, se você pensar bem, eu estou sublocando seu apartamento.

Hinata engoliu em seco, sabendo que uma cobertura como aquela, ainda mais com aquela vista incrível e o espaço adicional do telhado eram mais do que podia gastar em toda a vida. Mais não pretendia ficar por muito tempo, e o orgulho não permitia que se aproveitasse da generosidade de Itachi, ainda mais quando sabia que era exatamente isso que ele esperava.

- Se você mandar preparar um contrato, me comprometo a pagar o aluguel e as demais despesas pelo próximo mês.

Itachi estava incrédulo e boquiaberto diante de tantas idiotices.

- Essa cobertura é propriedade minha. _Sibilou irritado._

- Então decida pelo valor que achar justo e eu pagarei.

- No fim do mês, você vai voltar para Konoha, não é?

- Talvez, mais não sei em que isso poderia te interessar.

Itachi ignorou o comentário ácido e se deteve na figura á sua frente. Hinata se sentia confusa diante daquele olhar analítico, e em seu interior sabia exatamente o porque de não voltar á Konoha. E esse porque tinha nome e sobrenome, Hyuuga Hiashi.

- E seu trabalho?

- Perdi o emprego.

Os olhos ônix, quase que instantaneamente ganharam um brilho diferente: desconfiado e cheio de suspeitas. Os dois olhos eram como adagas.

- Não fui despedida, recebi o bilhete azul.

- Outra explicação para a mesma coisa, senhorita Hyuuga.

- Eu amava meu trabalho e era boa nele, a diretora detestou ter que me ver sair, mais a administração escolar tinha que fazer cortes. Parece que em tempos de crise, as artes são as primeiras coisas a serem dispensadas.

Ou em outras palavras, Hyuuga Hiashi ameaçará cortar o patrocínio milionário que dava ao colégio caso sua filha continuasse lecionando lá.

Itachi pareceu surpreso.

- Você é professora?

- Professora de música, sim. – _ela indicou o instrumento no canto da sala_. – Tem um piano adorável.

- Sinta-se á vontade para usá-lo, apesar de que eu ache que ele precise de afinação.

- Se precisar, eu pagarei por isso.

O rosto do moreno mostrou toda a irritação que aquele assunto estava provocando.

- Que seja, mais não quero ouvir mais nada a respeito de contrato e sublocação, isso está encerrado!

Hinata se calou e resolveu não discutir. Quando abandonasse a cobertura, deixaria um cheque para cobrir as despesas que ele tivera com ela, mais ainda havia uma coisa que a estava incomodando.

- Você ainda está com medo das aparências, quero dizer, caso eu seja descoberta?

- Entre outras coisas. _Respondeu evasivamente._

A resposta enigmática e a maneira como ele a estava olhando fez com que Hinata imaginasse que outras coisas poderiam estar o incomodando.

- Bem, para você ficar sabendo, eu aprecio sua delicadeza e generosidade, mesmo me sentindo estranha por me apossar da sua casa.

- Não sinta.

Duas palavras proferidas de forma firme e autoritária, outro maldito decreto. E Hinata sentiu que ofendeu o já estremecido ego dele.

- Sabe, você tem um hábito irritante de me dizer o que fazer e agora o que pensar.

Duas sobrancelhas negras se arquearam, significando que ela não era a única irritada ali, sem dúvida, Itachi não estava acostumado que o desafiassem daquela maneira. Hinata esperava uma resposta agressiva, mais ao invés disso, ele se inclinou de maneira zombeteira.

- Minhas desculpas, vossa alteza.

Ele estava debochando, e parecia se divertir com a irritação que aquilo provocava nela.

- Eu as aceitaria se fossem sinceras.

- Agora está questionando minha sinceridade?

Com os pés revestidos por uma meia rosa com estampas de bichinhos, Hinata era muito mais baixa que Itachi, mais ainda sim ergueu o queixo e manteve-se ereta.

- Estou, sim.

- Meu Kami-sama, você é diabolicamente... – _ele estava perto demais, tão perto que podia sentir o hálito quente de encontro a sua orelha. _–...Refrescante.

Hinata deu um pulo para trás e se protegeu atrás do sofá, sua voz saiu rouca quando disse:

- Eu não sei o que entender disso.

Um sorriso sexy e provocante brincou nos lábios finos de Itachi, e a gargalhada rouca a deslumbrou.

- Ótimo, porque eu também não sei como entender você.

Ele estava sendo sincero ao fazer aquele comentário, normalmente Itachi conseguia ler as pessoas facilmente, no entanto, Hinata permanecia sendo um enigma, e o interessante era que quanto mais tempo passava com ela mais confuso ficava... E mais curioso ainda.

- Eu só vou pegar meu estojo de barbear e sair daqui.

Hinata o ignorou e olhou para o magnífico instrumento que se deteriorava aos poucos, sentou-se e começou a tocar delicadamente, em consideração ao pequeno que dormia depois do corredor. Itachi voltou naquele momento, e não pôde deixar de se encantar com a imagem quase celestial que Hinata possuía, apesar do som que saía do piano não ser tão celestial assim.

- Está muito ruim?

A morena voltou-se para ele surpresa, mais não deixou de tocar quando respondeu:

- É um crime o que você permitiu que acontecesse a um instrumento como esse.

Ele quase riu da bronca que ela lhe dava por algo tão banal quanto um piano.

- Eu pediria desculpas, mais tenho certeza de que me acusaria de ser insincero.

- Você está debochando de mim? _Ela perguntou irritada, o rosto corado de raiva._

- Só um pouco.

Ela não estava se divertindo, e aquilo parecia aumentar o empenho do moreno em perturbá-la cada vez mais.

- Acho isso tão intolerável quanto o fato de você não confiar em mim, e ainda sim sentir vontade de me vestir e acolher como se eu fosse uma espécie de órfã desamparada.

As sobrancelhas negras se franziram e um sorriso maldoso se formou nos lábios de Itachi, ele a encarava fixamente, e por um minuto Hinata se sentiu completamente nua sob aquele olhar.

- Eu não a chamaria de desamparada Hinatinha, diria que vem se dando muito bem ultimamente.

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram com as palavras rudes e carregadas de malicia, as lágrimas começaram a nublar sua visão, mais ela as conteve e se manteve firme.

- Eu não sei qual o seu problema, mas é_ seu_ problema, não meu. – _ela o encarou irritada, movida pela raiva que sentia._ - Em momento nenhum pedi sua ajuda, e eu não estou atrás da preciosa fortuna dos Uchiha.

- Se eu recolhesse dez centavos cada vez que uma mulher me diz isso...

Hinata levantou-se abruptamente e bateu com força a tampa do piano, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do filho que dormia no fim do corredor.

- E pensar que eu estava começando a me sentir agradecida por toda a sua ajuda. – _ela murmurou com raiva._ – Eu pegaria meu filho agora mesmo e iria embora se meu carro não estivesse do outro lado da cidade, no estacionamento da sua maldita empresa.

Itachi sabia que estava sendo cruel e que se arrependeria mais tarde por seus atos, mais no calor do momento e irritado como estava não foi capaz de se conter, e acrescentou:

- Isso se você tivesse para onde ir, mas não tem. – _Itachi fez uma pausa dramática, e analisou o semblante choroso e pálido de Hinata._ – Nenhum lugar para onde ir, nenhum emprego, nenhum amigo ou família, por isso você veio a Tóquio.

Os olhos perolados se iluminaram com as lágrimas não derramadas, e sua voz se tornou rouca ao retrucar asperamente:

- Como é possível que você e Sasuke sejam irmãos? Eu não pedi nada a você, e se estou morando no seu apartamento foi por decisão sua, e ainda sim você continua desconfiando.

_Eu tenho boas razões para agir assim_, pensou ele, reunindo forças para se tornar imune ás lágrimas que ele sabia ser inevitáveis. Desesperado, buscou memórias de um passado não tão distante, não se permitiria ser enganado uma segunda vez.

- Você está certa, Hinata. – _a aproximação dele a inquietou, mais ela se manteve firme_. – Sasuke e eu somos homens completamente diferentes, faria muito bem a você lembrar-se disso. – _Itachi baixou o tom de voz, para parecer um nível mais intimo e acrescentou. _– Apesar de que, posso lhe garantir que há certas coisas que você descobriu em meu irmão, nas quais sou tão capaz quanto ele, e até melhor.

Hinata olhou para os próprios pés, nunca em sua vida fora tão humilhada. As lágrimas corriam involuntariamente e um acesso de fúria se apoderou do corpo esguio da morena enquanto tentava controlar os soluços e a tremedeira que assolava seu corpo naquele momento, levantou o dedo e apontou em direção á porta, num convite mudo de que ele se retirasse.

Itachi não questionou a ordem silenciosa, e simplesmente caminhou até a porta sem questionar o direito que ela tinha de expulsá-lo da própria casa. Já se odiava por ter usado um golpe tão baixo, ainda mais por não compreender o real motivo para ter feito aquilo.

* * *

Era uma quarta-feira á tarde, e Itachi estava sentado em sua mesa olhando a esmo para os edifícios e outdoors de Tóquio, que mesmo naquela hora já brilhavam. Uma caneta dourada tamborilava ritmicamente na mesa de cerejeira e Itachi se sentia muito aéreo para se concentrar no trabalho, apesar de ter muito com o que se ocupar.

Sua agitação não tinha nada á ver com a recente viagem de negócios, ou os lucros do ultimo trimestre não terem sido do jeito que ele esperava que fossem. Sua distração tinha nome e sobrenome, Hyuuga Hinata. Já havia se passado um mês desde a ultima vez em que ele á virá ou falará com ela, e apesar disso, não conseguia se forçar a um simples pedido de desculpas.

A verdade era que havia contratado um detetive particular para investigar o passado dela, já era tempo de descobrir um pouco mais á respeito daquela mulher, do que se poderia deduzir pela aparência. Ele não confiava em si mesmo quando estava perto dela, e o desejo de tocá-la e ampará-la crescia descontrolado em seu intimo. Leves batidas na porta o despertaram de suas reflexões, e logo a rosada entrava com uma prancheta nas mãos e um semblante alegre.

- A senhorita Hyuuga ligou meia-hora atrás e avisou que está indo embora.

Agora ele estava confuso de vez, pra onde, em nome de Deus, aquela mulher iria.

- Como é?

- Ela ligou e disse que sairia do apartamento no final do dia. _Sakura repetiu._

Aquilo não fazia sentido, tampouco fazia sentido o fato de que, apesar de ter uma reunião com sua equipe de gerente em 15 minutos, ele estava se afastando de sua mesa e se preparando para se ausentar do escritório pelo resto do dia.

- Cancele todos os meus compromissos para o resto do dia. _Disse enquanto caminhava para o elevador_.

- Mas senhor Uchiha, a reunião... _Sakura tentou, caminhando atrás do chefe. _

- Mande o Kakashi resolver isso.

Itachi entrou no elevador recém-chegado e ignorou os protestos da secretaria, dirigiu o mais rápido que pôde e chegou á cobertura em tempo recorde. Ele não bateu quando chegou á porta do apartamento, entrou por conta própria e rangeu os dentes em irritação ao se deparar com as malas empilhadas na entrada, ela estava arrumada e pronta para sair.

Antes de seguir pelo corredor, encontrou um envelope em cima da mesa da sala de estar, o abriu e descobriu se tratar de um cheque nominal á ele, a quantia fez com que balançasse a cabeça em negação, ou ela era uma ótima atriz ou de fato era uma mulher sincera e orgulhosa de si mesma. Com o nível de irritação subindo cada vez mais, ele rasgou o cheque ao meio e o colocou no bolso da calça.

Um som baixinho, similar á um choro de criança chamou sua atenção e Itachi seguiu pelo corredor, parando do lado de fora do quarto de hospedes, Hinata estava entretida em trocar a fralda do filho e de costas para ele, de maneira que ainda não havia percebido sua chegada. A calça jeans que ela usava realçava perfeitamente as curvas tentadoras do corpo feminino, revelando um quadril largo e cintura estreita, os cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e ela estava falando em tom suave enquanto colocava uma fralda nova no bebê, que gritava, parecendo estar irritado.

- Hei, hei... Vamos, meu anjo, não é tão ruim assim! _– Dizia ela, absorta na tarefa_. – Nós vamos ficar muito bem amor, nós somos um time, lembra?

O bebê aquietou-se, quase como se tivesse entendido as palavras da mãe, mais a razão principal, no entanto, era que seu bumbum estava seco e ele estava na segurança dos braços da mãe. Taiyo avistou Itachi por sobre o ombro de Hinata e um sorriso banguela e majestoso se formou. O moreno não pôde deixar de notar os cabelos negros e desgrenhados, exatamente iguais os do irmão e os olhos negros, típicos dos Uchiha. Itachi também não pôde deixar de admitir que os dois compunham uma imagem perfeita, o reflexo de tudo o que ele mais ansiava na vida e que o irmão havia jogado fora: Uma família.

Incomodado com o rumo dos próprios pensamentos, ele limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção de Hinata, que se virou imediatamente, mantendo um tom de voz seco e pouco amistoso quando se dirigiu á ele.

- Estarei fora em menos de uma hora. _Avisou a morena._

- Não há necessidade nenhuma de vocês saírem daqui.

- Nos dois sabemos que há sim, necessidade de eu sair.

- E para onde vai?

- Isso importa?

Importava, e muito. Por razões que ele não podia explicar nem para si mesmo, quanto mais para ela. Itachi deveria estar feliz por ela ir embora, grato por poder se livrar daquela responsabilidade. Mais não estava, na verdade, se sentia incomodado com aquilo tudo, principalmente com aquela partida repentina.

- Olha Hinata, eu... Bom, eu quero me desculpar. – _Aquela era a primeira vez que pedia desculpas á alguém e a sensação foi recompensadora._ – O que eu disse na última vez que estive aqui foi... Cruel.

- Sim, foi cruel... – _concordou á morena, com um aceno positivo de cabeça_. – Mas sua falta de educação e modos não é a razão da minha ida, meu plano era ficar até encontrar emprego, e eu consegui.

Aquela era a ultima explicação que ele esperava ouvir, e a noticia o surpreendeu sobremaneira.

- Você andou procurando emprego? _A pergunta soou como uma acusação, e Hinata franziu o cenho._

- Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, ainda mais vindo de uma golpista como eu.

Itachi ignorou a ironia e se deteve no rosto níveo de Hinata, estava mais preocupado em saber do que se tratava esse novo emprego.

- Que tipo de emprego?

A morena o encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e com o semblante sério e voz firme respondeu:

- Vou aplicar golpes naquela parte iluminada pelas luzes das câmaras da cidade, ouvi dizer que posso fazer meu próprio horário.

Itachi rosnou, e praguejou baixinho, aquelas insinuações e provocações infantis começavam a irritar, queria entender porque eles dois não conseguiam conversar civilizadamente por alguns minutos.

- Foi chamada de volta para a escola em Konoha?

Curiosamente seu estômago se apertou enquanto esperava ansiosamente pela resposta dela, faria tudo que estivesse á seu alcance para mantê-la ali, debaixo de sua vigilância constante.

- Não, vou ficar em Tóquio, pelo menos por enquanto.

Itachi ignorou o alivio que quase o fez suspirar, talvez porque tivesse surgido uma nova preocupação.

- Em que escola vai ensinar? Algumas escolas públicas podem ser um pouco perigosas.

- Na verdade, não vou ensinar numa escola. – _o estômago de Itachi deu um giro de 360º, aquela não poderia ser uma resposta boa. _– Trata-se de uma comunidade no lado sul da cidade que dá lições como parte de um programa extra-classe, que é financiado pela Fundação Sabaku.

Os olhos ônix se apertaram, e a cada nova palavra que ela dizia, mais Itachi sentia o sangue fervendo nas veias. Não havia necessidade de ela trabalhar, então porque se sujeitava á tal, ainda mais num emprego que ele classificava como medíocre.

- Isso não me parece um emprego de longa duração, muito menos lucrativo. – _ele expressou sua contrariedade com aquelas palavras, e Hinata limitou-se a franzir o cenho._ – Vai dar para cobrir suas despesas mensais?

- Eu não vejo como isso poderia ser da sua conta! _Hinata retrucou, com toda a petulância que havia absorvido com a convivência com Itachi._

O moreno deu de ombros, como se não se importasse minimamente com ela, mais levou á tona o tópico que justificaria sua relutância em deixá-la ir.

- Aparências.

- Aparências! – _ela repetiu baixo, soando furiosa_. – Se eu não estivesse segurando Taiyo, descreveria para você nos mínimos detalhes o que fazer com a sua maldita aparência.

- Por favor, não se controle querida! – _ele zombou, vendo a face nívea avermelhar-se de fúria._ – Ele ainda é pequeno demais para entender as palavras, é o tom que crianças nessa idade entendem.

- Agora você é a super nanny? – _Gritou furiosa com o moreno, mais se controlou ao ver que assustava o filho. _– Talvez seja bom que você não acredite que Taiyo é um Uchiha, eu não quero meu filho sendo criado perto de alguém superficial, petulante e egocêntrico como você.

- Muito obrigada pelos elogios madame! – _zombou novamente, curvando-se diante da morena_. – Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse tão estúpida a ponto de morder á si própria.

Itachi se encantou com os olhos flamejantes e a expressão de raiva contida. Ela estava sublime com aquela expressão assassina enquanto o colocava em seu devido lugar.

- Não é isso o que estou fazendo. _ Murmurou confusa._

- Não? Tem certeza? – _vendo a duvida no olhar perolado, ele resolveu explicar-se_. – Você pretende privar seu filho, que tem apenas um mês de vida, da segurança e conforto do meu apartamento e pegar o primeiro emprego na periferia da cidade ganhando pouco. Preciso esclarecer mais alguma coisa? E a questão do seguro saúde?

Itachi entrou de vez no quarto e Hinata engoliu em seco, a atitude nervosa sendo para ele uma resposta satisfatória.

- Sem benefícios. – _Zombou ele, meneando a cabeça e chegando mais perto_. – Onde vai morar Hinatinha? Em algum apartamento mau-cheiroso e cheio de pulgas parecido com o hotel que estava antes de o bebê nascer? Seja razoável meu amor!

Hinata estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso, tremia da cabeça aos pés e uma fúria formava-se em seu interior, cada vez mais forte e difícil de controlar.

- Ser razoável não me levou a lugar nenhum. – _Ela desistiu do tom de voz suave, entregando-se a raiva que sentia naquele momento._ – Você tem feito tudo que pôde para eu não me sentir bem-vinda, e agora tem a audácia de se espantar porque resolvi ir embora? O que você quer de mim? O que quer?

A morena fez a ultima pergunta aos gritos, e agora tanto ela quanto o bebê choravam. A morena parecia na iminência de ter uma crise de desespero, sentindo-se miserável por ter provocado as lágrimas do filho. Itachi sentiu-se um estúpido e entrou em pânico, sabia que as lágrimas dela eram verdadeiras e haviam sido provocadas unicamente por causa das ameaças que ele costumava reservar para a sala de reuniões.

- Deus, não chore. _Murmurou derrotado._

- Não se atreva a me dizer o que fazer. – _os olhos perolados brilhavam, e ela respondeu em meio aos soluços._ – Eu já estou cheia das suas malditas ordens, Vá embora Itachi.

Ele ignorou a ordem e aproximou-se mais ainda. Tão perto que podia sentir o cheiro de talco de neném, tão perto que poderia ter passado os dedos pelo queixo trêmulo de Hinata, se quisesse. E, que Kami o ajudasse, por que ele queria.

- Fique Hinata... - _pediu baixinho, a voz tranqüila e suave_. – Não por causa das aparências.

- Então porque?

Porque eu quero, ele pensou. Eu quero conhecê-la, entendê-la, Cristo, nada daquilo fazia sentido, ela era a mulher do seu irmão mais novo e ambos tinham tido um filho, mesmo que Sasuke já tivesse partido dessa pra melhor. O que era aquele desejo enlouquecedor? Aquela vontade de tomá-la nos braços e não largar mais? Usando um truque sujo, ele respondeu:

- Porque é a coisa certa a se fazer, pelo bem de Taiyo. E você sabe disso!

Hinata parou de brigar, sentindo os soluços e o choro cessarem. Itachi se aproximou até que ela descansasse a testa em seu peito e estivesse completamente envolta em seus braços, Taiyo também se acalmou, totalmente enrolado entre eles. Já completamente calma, ela disse baixinho.

- Isso é tão baixo!

Itachi riu sem-graça, sabia que ela tinha razão, mais a idéia de vê-la desaparecendo por completo de sua vida o deixava completamente alucinado.

- É, eu sei... Mas nos dois já concluímos que eu sou um filho da mãe.

Com um sorriso fraco, ela levantou a mão e o repreendeu.

- Não diga nomes feios na frente do bebê.

Itachi depositou um beijo casto nos cabelos negros e sorriu, enfim estavam começando a se entender.

- Eu vou ficar. – _ele respirou aliviado com a declaração_. – Mas só até seus pais voltarem, eles não sabem sobre Taiyo, sabem?

- Não.

Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente e se afastou, parecia que eles nunca chegariam a um denominador comum.

- Por que não estou surpresa!

- Eles têm passado por um período difícil, a perda do que eles acreditavam ser o primeiro neto e em seguida a morte trágica do meu irmão.

- E você acha que eu só vou causar mais sofrimento. _Afirmou ela, com tristeza._

- Tenho minhas razões para ser do jeito que sou.

Ele esclareceu devagarzinho, era o mais perto de uma explicação que podia dar á ela e muito mais do que já havia dado a qualquer outra pessoa. Hinata deu de ombros e sentou-se na cadeira de balanço com o bebê nos braços, oferecendo o seio e alimentando-o. Só Itachi sabia o quanto aquela cena mexia com ele, sentia como se fosse a cena mais magnífica do mundo, e a constatação o confundiu.

- Bom, a não ser que você queira viver uma vida solitária, sugiro que passe por cima dessas razões.

Itachi não pôde deixar de se incomodar e concordar com Hinata ao mesmo tempo. Assentiu devagar e saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha e com alguma privacidade.

* * *

**Agradecendo aos reviews:**

_**HWinchester - Nathlia Cheron - Lah15 - Jessicasemnadaprafaze123 - Elenaid - Jhe - Jade Miranda - Toph - Jane Nylleve - Pinkuiro**_


	4. Desejos Perigosos

**Cap IV – Desejos Perigosos**

* * *

Itachi sentou-se de frente a seu par no suntuoso restaurante, bebericava um bom vinho e fingia escutar sua companhia enquanto relembrava a conversa que havia tido com Hinata, três semanas atrás.

_...a não ser que você queira viver uma vida solitária, sugiro que passe por cima dessas razões._

Ela estava redondamente enganada, ele não era solitário... Bem longe disso.

- Você não concorda? _Shizune indagou, um sorriso sedutor nos lábios carnudos._

- Claro.

Itachi concordou, sem ter a mínima idéia do que fora dito. Tudo o que sabia era que tinha tudo o que queria, Shizune era prática, rica, linda e tão cínica quanto ele quando se tratava do sexo oposto, mais isto a fazia perfeita, ele que não queria se envolver com ninguém e ela tampouco, o relacionamento dos dois se resumia a noites de diversão e nenhum comprometimento. Por isso ele a havia chamado essa noite, mas naquele momento, a única mulher na sua mente era uma certa morena de olhos perolados e língua afiada, sobre quem não tinha vontade nenhuma de estar pensando, muito menos sonhando, como acontecera na noite anterior.

- Você não está ouvindo! _Shizune o acusou sorrindo._

Itachi sorriu sem graça e piscou.

- Perdoe-me.

- Você acabou de concordar com uma festa de casamento com mil convidados e uma lua de mel nas Bahamas... E nos dois sabemos que você tem aversão a compromissos.

Ele tremeu, mais logo relaxou e sorriu.

- Desculpe, acho que tenho muita coisa na cabeça essa noite.

- Seu eu não te conhecesse bem, ia me sentir enciumada.

Um sorriso sexy se formou nos lábios do moreno enquanto ele enlaçava as mãos dela por cima da mesa.

- Você não é do tipo ciumenta.

Sem mencionar que nada a respeito do relacionamento deles permitia aquele sentimento, mais Itachi guardou para si aquela observação. Não eram exclusivos, tampouco comprometidos.

- Eu posso não ser ciumenta, mais sou gananciosa... – _ela acariciava as mãos dele com as pontas dos dedos enquanto falava._ – Quando estou com um homem, quero ser a única na cabeça dele.

- Você não merece nada menos que isso. - _O moreno concordou com um sorriso. – _Você me odiaria se terminássemos a noite mais cedo hoje? Sinto que não sou uma boa companhia.

- Odiar é a palavra errada, no entanto, eu ficaria desapontada... – _Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios carnudos, e ela inclinou-se um pouco sob a mesa, sussurrando_. – Eu planejava desfilar minhas lingeries novas para você...

Shizune sustentou o sorriso convidativo, que no passado lhe bombearia sangue pelas veias, Itachi esperou, na esperança de que acontecesse desta vez, mais não houve nenhum efeito nele. Sua atenção estava toda focada numa outra morena, de olhos perolados e sorriso encantador. E também uma mulher proibida!

- Acho que é minha perda. – _explicou elegantemente_. – É, eu estou feliz que você entende isso.

A morena levantou as sobrancelhas significativamente, mais Itachi já se ocupava de chamar o garçom, procurando evitar perguntas que ele não queria responder, depois de deixar Shizune em casa, ele deveria ter continuado na direção norte para o Distrito Uchiha, mas ao invés disso, se viu dirigindo para o sul, de volta á cidade, para sua cobertura e Hinata.

Já passava das nove quando ele chegou no apartamento, hesitou antes de bater, estranhamente nervoso. Talvez ele devesse ter ligado antes, Diabos, ele nem deveria estar ali em primeiro lugar. Ignorando os avisos do subconsciente de manter distância, ele bateu três vezes. Se ela não atendesse logo, ele iria embora, mais infelizmente – ou felizmente. – a porta se abriu um instante depois.

Hinata estava vestida de jeans e camiseta, que usava solta, os pés descalços e as unhas pintadas com esmalte cor-de-rosa, o cabelo estava preso em um coque, mais ainda sim alguns fios estavam soltos, e além de um brilho fraquinho nos lábios, o rosto níveo não tinha nenhuma maquiagem. Itachi não sabia o que estava provocando aquela respiração profunda, só sabia que não seria um bom pressagio, para ele.

- Isto é uma surpresa... _comentou ela._

- E tarde e eu deveria ter telefonado antes. – _ele retrucou._ – Sinto muito!

- Tudo bem, eu estava acordada.

- Eu gostaria de pegar algumas camisas. – _aquilo era uma mentira deslavada. _– Se importa se eu entrar?

- É sua casa! _ Hinata estava sorrindo ao dar aquela resposta e se afastar para que ele entrasse. _

O moreno entrou e Hinata fechou a porta.

– Não me diga que está saindo agora do trabalho?

- Não... Eu estava fora... Com um amigo.. Jantando!

A maneira pausada e relutante com que ele falará a fez arquear as sobrancelhas e sorrir.

- Isso é um código para dizer que estava em um encontro?

Itachi não sabia se sorria ou se zangava, mais a morena lhe poupou o trabalho pegando seu casaco e o pendurando no armário do hall. Itachi afrouxou a gravata, e estava desabotoando o colarinho da camisa quando Hinata voltou, ela imediatamente corou e desviou o olhar.

- Te deixo constrangida? _Uma ponta de divertimento podia ser notada na pergunta._

- Não, bem... Quero dizer.. n-não se parar nesse botão.

- Esse era o plano. – _com um sorriso faceiro, ele mudou o assunto_. – Como está o bebê?

- Ele está ótimo! – _sua expressão iluminou-se ao falar do filho_. – Está crescendo como uma plantinha e engordou mais um quilo desde nossa ultima visita ao pediatra.

- E parece que você perdeu um pouco mais do que isso!

Os olhos negros percorreram-lhe fixamente da cabeça aos pés, e quando a atração despertou, ele disse a si próprio que era uma reação natural e não tinha nada a ver com a mulher a sua frente. Alheia a analise de Itachi, Hinata sorriu e animada respondeu:

- Eu venho tentando, tenho um guarda-roupa completo e estou ansiosa para usá-lo novamente. – _ela sorriu, e o encarou._ – Você pode não acreditar, mais tenho mais do que essas camisas largas.

- Você fica bem até nessas!

O rosto dela ficou vermelho como ele nunca virá antes, e seus olhos buscaram os próprios pés.

- Bom, eu posso lhe oferecer uma água ou alguma outra coisa?

- Eu mesmo cuido disso.

Itachi encaminhou-se para o bar localizado no canto esquerdo da sala, e serviu-se de um copo de uísque, quando se virou, Hinata estava sentada no sofá e algumas folhas e partituras estavam espalhadas.

- O que você está fazendo? _Perguntou interessado._

- Tentando selecionar algumas canções aos meus alunos mais avançados.

Aquilo fez com que o estômago dele revirasse violentamente, mais também causou admiração.

- Você está trabalhando? _A voz era baixa, e num tom acusador._

- No centro comunitário que lhe falei.

- E o bebê? Com quem ele tem ficado enquanto você está fora, _trabalhando_?

- Ele vai comigo, são só algumas horas na parte da tarde. – _ela sorriu, e continuou_. – Ele tende a dormir a maior parte do tempo, mais quando está acordado, não falta gente ansiosa para segurá-lo.

A explicação descontraída, e o sorriso orgulhoso o confundiram mais ainda.

- Eu não entendo porque você está fazendo isso, não deveria estar trabalhando agora.

- Eu preciso Itachi, e não espero que você me entenda.

- Mas você acabou de ter um bebê.

- Sim, eu sei. Mais minha saúde é perfeita e não há nada que me impeça de trabalhar. – _com um suspiro de desanimo, ela explicou._ – Além do mais, eu acho o trabalho satisfatório, mesmo que alguns instrumentos estejam precisando de manutenção... Ver o sorriso nos rostinhos daquelas crianças e impagável.

- Você está realmente falando sério?

Hinata o fitou com ar de desaprovação.

- Claro que estou. – _antes que ela pudesse dar uma resposta atravessada, o bebê começou a chorar. _– Com licença.

Enquanto Itachi esperava pelo retorno dela, bebeu o uísque e andou a esmo pela cobertura, notando os toques que Hinata acrescentará a decoração, eram mínimos, mais faziam o ambiente frio se tornar acolhedor. Passando pela sala de jantar, notou um arranjo floral colocado sob um pano ricamente decorado no centro da mesa de jantar. Ele nunca havia jantado ali, se deu conta.

Quando estava no apartamento, costumava comer na sala, de frente para a televisão ou até mesmo na cozinha, sentia falta das refeições em família que costumava ter quando ainda morava com os pais. Depois que o filho nasceu, pensou que seria a vez dele de proporcionar aquela experiência, mais as coisas mudaram tão brusca e repentinamente que a única coisa que restou foi á mágoa.

De volta á sala, ele notou um trio de grandes velas vermelhas e perfumadas encima da lareira. Não eram meros objetos de decoração, e seus pavios haviam sido queimados. Itachi imaginou que aspecto teria a sala iluminada apenas pela luz das velas. Aconchegante, intimo e romântico. Ele tomou outro gole de sua bebida e continuou a explorar o apartamento, um retrato emoldurado em uma das mesas laterais chamou sua atenção. Nela, Hinata estava no meio de um casal mais velho, usava uma beca e um barrete, agarrando um diploma e sorrindo, pegando a foto nas mãos, ele analisou cada mínimo detalhe. A mulher era tão linda quanto ela, e aquele homem tinha algo de muito familiar.

- Está foto foi tirada na minha formatura.

Ele se virou e a encontrou de pé atrás dele, não havia a escutado voltar. E em vez de se sentir embaraçado por estar bisbilhotando, estava cada vez mais curioso em relação a aquela mulher.

- Seus pais, eu presumo?

- São sim.

Ela tomou a fotografia das mãos dele delicadamente, segurando firmemente as lágrimas enquanto alisava carinhosamente a foto com a ponta dos dedos. Em comparação com a jovem sorridente da foto, a mulher á sua frente parecia triste, e ele mais uma vez sentiu vontade de ampará-la.

- Nessa época meu pai tinha tanto orgulho de mim. – _disse, incapaz de conter a mágoa_. – Os dois tinham.

- Você mencionou que eles se foram.

- Sim...

- Sinto muito por sua perda.

- Não há o que sentir, já faz muito tempo...

De certa forma ela não estava mentindo, a mãe havia morrido alguns meses depois da formatura e o pai se tornou um completo estranho, recluso e mergulhado nas próprias mágoas. Então, ela conheceu Sasuke e o relacionamento já impossível entre pai e filha se transformou em cinzas. Tentado á mudar de assunto, Itachi comentou.

- Vejo que acrescentou algumas coisas desde que chegou.

Hinata assentiu e colocou a foto sob a lareira novamente.

- Espero que você não se importe.

- Não me importo, na realidade eu até gostei, parece muito bom.

De fato aqueles mínimos detalhes deixavam o lugar menos sombrio e impessoal, parecia convidativo, razão pela qual apesar de ter de ir embora, ele não tinha pressa nenhuma em fazê-lo.

- Porque não o fez? - _Ela perguntou, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. – _Deixou esse lugar menos impessoal.

Itachi deu de ombros, a verdade era que não tinha uma resposta aquela pergunta.

- Eu não sei, acho que não via necessidade.

- Mais você morou aqui por três anos... – _e hesitante, acrescentou._ – depois do seu divórcio.

Uma expressão sombria se formou no semblante antes tranqüilo do moreno, e Hinata apressou-se a explicar.

- Sakura falou a respeito.

Ele caminhou até o sofá e se sentou, depositando o copo vazio sob a mesa. Teria uma conversa séria com sua secretária.

- O que mais Sakura falou?

- Nada muito consistente, porque não me conta o resto?

- Não há muito para dizer, estive casado por três anos, mas no final não funcionou e seguimos caminhos diferentes.

Itachi deu de ombros, como se o assunto não fosse importante. Hinata se sentou ao lado dele.

- Ela é uma das razões que você se referiu antes? – _Itachi franziu as sobrancelhas, e Hinata resolveu se expressar melhor_. – Para ser da maneira que é.

- É.

Uma única palavra, e ainda sim Itachi sentiu como se tivesse lhe confidenciado toda a história. Hinata fitou o perfil do homem a seu lado e percebeu que ele estava nervoso com o assunto.

- Ela magoou você – _afirmou, e instantaneamente ganhou a atenção dele._ – Sinto muito.

Em momento nenhum Itachi se sentiu confortável com a compaixão dela, especialmente porque, quando se analisava a situação á fundo, concluía-se que seu irmão fizera parecido com ela, ou quem sabe pior.

- Eu já me curei disse. _Disse o moreno, dando de ombros._

- Curou mesmo? _ Perguntou serena, a voz baixa e hesitante._

Se há um minuto atrás ele não estava com pressa de ir embora, agora ele estava. Levantou-se do sofá e preparava-se para seguir ao hall, quando uma mão delicada segurou seu braço.

- Eu devia estar indo, você... Você provavelmente deve estar cansada.

- Estou próxima demais da mágoa? – _perguntou ela, cautelosamente_. – Você só tem que dizer não! Não precisa sair correndo.

- Não estou correndo.

Itachi sentou-se novamente, então, se sentindo ridículo, admitiu:

- Tudo bem, não me sinto á vontade discutindo esse assunto, não foi uma experiência agradável.

Ela sorriu de forma carinhosa, e se sentou ao lado dele novamente.

- Eu imagino que o término de um casamento jamais seja agradável. Tem certeza de que não deseja falar sobre o assunto? Uma amiga costumava dizer que sou boa ouvinte.

Itachi abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la, quase falará a respeito de toda a mágoa e ódio que vinha guardando no peito há tanto tempo, porém, balançou a cabeça negativamente, perdendo a súbita vontade de desabafar.

- Não, obrigada.

- Ok, mais se mudar de idéia, a oferta ainda está de pé.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou sobre ambos, e sem mais nem menos Itachi se ouviu perguntando:

- Você o amava?

Ela desviou o olhar corando, e encarou os próprios pés por longos minutos. Por um momento ele achou que ela simplesmente não responderia sua pergunta, mais a resposta veio, sussurrada e hesitante.

- Estive com seu irmão durante um mês inteiro.

Itachi sentiu um aperto estranho no peito, e antes que ela pudesse concluir a explicação a cortou.

- Tem gente que se apaixona á primeira vista, ou assim acredita.

Os olhos perolados imediatamente encontraram os dele, estavam marejados e revelavam uma série de sentimentos.

- A única coisa que posso dizer é que foi mais forte que eu. – _balbuciou._ – Sempre fui muito romântica, e quando o vi pela primeira vez caí de amores, achei que seria pra sempre, até me encontrar sozinha num quarto de hotel.

Itachi cerrou os punhos e naquele momento se deu conta que tinha vontade de socar o irmão. Irritado consigo mesmo, deu de ombros e afrouxou os punhos, voltando a normalidade.

- Eu não deveria ter perguntado, seu relacionamento com meu irmão não é da minha conta, como não é da sua conta a minha ligação com ele.

Itachi não entendeu a própria estupidez, mais se sentiu aliviado ao ver que aquele era o fim da discussão, pelo menos até ouvir a voz baixa de Hinata.

- Só para constar, não sou... Promiscua.

O rosto dela corou perceptivelmente, dando mais credibilidade a suas palavras, a culpa despontou no moreno quando seus pensamentos se voltaram para a investigação que iniciará sobre ela poucas semanas atrás._ Cancele-a, _diziam seus instintos. Nervoso com os próprios pensamentos, passou a mão pelos cabelos e arriscou um sorriso casual.

- Sasuke conseguia ser irresistível.

- Normalmente sou bem resistente, mas acabei me deixando levar. – _admitiu com um sorriso fraco._ – Sempre fui uma tola apaixonada, e o meu momento não era dos melhores, não é uma desculpa para o meu comportamento, mas é um fato.

- Então se arrepende?

- Como poderia? Tenho Taiyo. – _ela o lembrou, como se aquela fosse uma explicação óbvia, e de fato era. _– Se me arrependesse de meus atos, teria que lamentar ter tido meu filho, e esse não é o caso. Ele é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

Incomodado com a maneira como os olhos dela brilhavam ao falar do filho, ele se levantou uma segunda vez.

- Bom, vou indo então...

- Suas roupas! _Ela o lembrou._

- Pego as roupas em outra ocasião. – _ao caminhar em direção á porta, admitiu_. – Pra começo de conversa, eu nem deveria ter vindo.

- Então porque veio? _Perguntou confusa_.

Ela pegou o casaco dele e o entregou ao moreno, enquanto esperava uma resposta. Os dedos se roçaram em contato fugaz e os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Aquilo foi o suficiente para o corpo de Itachi inflamar com labaredas perigosas e ardentes, teve de contê-las com esforço sobre-humano. Subitamente compreendeu:

- Eu não deveria ter vindo... _repetiu._

- Por quê? _Ela tornou a perguntar, alheia ao combate interior que ele travava._

- Você não vai querer saber.

- Quero, sim!

O moreno deixou o casaco cair no chão e tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos, puxando-a para si num beijo. Sua boca estava impaciente, sedenta, a dela estava dócil, se entregando. Apesar de o beijo ter começado quase como um ataque, se transformou em algo completamente diferente quando eles se separaram. Em completo silêncio eles se encararam, a respiração acelerada e o desejo de um segundo toque estava nítido nos olhos negros e nos perolados. E como tudo que o moreno queria fazer naquele momento era tomá-la nos braços, e conduzi-la ao fim do corredor, pegou o casaco do chão e saiu fechando a porta.

Hinata não podia acreditar que ele a havia beijado, também não podia acreditar que havia correspondido daquela forma. Se escorou na porta de madeira e escorregou até o chão, sentindo as lágrimas quentes que corriam livremente por seu rosto. Como podia esperar que ele aceitasse sua afirmação de que não era uma aproveitadora ou promiscua depois daquele comportamento indecoroso.

E quando mais tarde, ela deitou em sua cama ainda com lágrimas nos olhos e com os pensamentos voltados para Itachi, lamentava não ter experimentado aquela atração violenta pelo pai de seu filho.

* * *

Agradecimentos aos reviews lindos que recebi no ultimo capitulo..

**Jade Miranda -Gabi - HWinchester - Sone - Luciana Fernandes - Jessicasemnadaprafaze123 - lah15 - Elenaid - Valki Fanto  
**

**N/A** : Ainda não sei se Sai e Ino vão aparecer, mais acho que seria interessante colocá-los no fic... Quanto á Itachi e Hinata, ainda vão acontecer bastante coisas até eles finalmente se acertarem, e uma pergunta que me fizeram no capitulo anterior, e se o Sasuke realmente gostava da HIna, bem, a resposta é sim, e tudo será explicadinho no decorrer do Fic.

Big beijos e até o próximo!


	5. Barreira Invisível

**Cap V – Barreira Invisível**

* * *

A semana seguinte passou sem uma palavra de Itachi, e em seguida mais uma semana passou-se, da mesma forma. Hinata não conseguia decidir se sentia alivio ou desapontamento, a morena ainda se sentia ardente toda vez que se lembrava daquele beijo, e, só Kami sabia, pensava nisso muitas vezes. Ele também? Ela mal conseguia reprimir aquela pergunta no fundo de sua mente até senti-la voltar ao centro de seus pensamentos novamente, até que numa sexta-feira ele pareceu se lembrar que ela ainda estava viva.

- Hinata... É Itachi.

Não era fato que ela recebesse telefonemas, muito menos masculinos e com uma voz tão profunda e sexy perguntando: Você está livre essa noite? A pergunta a surpreendeu, por isso a morena levou alguns minutos para responder, na verdade, ela não respondeu, ela fez uma pergunta.

- Por quê?

- Tem algo que precisamos discutir.

A resposta não a agradou, e deixava-lhe ainda mais nervosa do que já estava com a idéia de que ele a estava convidando para sair. Talvez aquela fosse uma reação dele ao comportamento indecoroso dela, sem falar naquele beijo que ainda provocava insônias.

- Você já comeu?

Hinata relanceou uma olhada no relógio, eram quase sete.

- Há duas horas atrás, isso se você considerar uma tigela de cereais um jantar.

Fez-se uma breve pausa, em seguida ele continuou.

- Eu poderia pegar uma comida chinesa no caminho, tem um lugar maravilhoso bem na esquina próximo do apartamento. Interessada?

Apesar de não saber como definir o oferecimento, ela respondeu:

- Eu gosto de frango com ervilha, dispense o rolinho primavera e o bolinho da sorte, ah, e traga arroz branco ao invés de frito.

Por um instante ela achou ter ouvido uma risada.

- Vejo você em meia hora.

Infelizmente, ele era um homem de palavra, chegando á sua porta na hora exata em que ela havia terminado de alimentar Taiyo, que dera um escândalo assim que ela desligou o telefone. Isto significava que ela não teve a chance de fazer absolutamente nada por sua aparência, ainda usava o vestido que havia ido trabalhar naquela manhã, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e alguns fios se soltaram, e a pouca maquiagem que havia posto já não existia mais.

O bebê de agora um mês estava em seus braços quando Hinata abriu a porta da cobertura, e o olhar de Itachi voltou-se para a criança, suavizando a linha firme de sua boca. Será que era porque ele tinha reconhecido o irmão naquele rostinho? Cada vez mais Hinata achava que via traços marcantes de Sasuke ou alguma peculiaridade que era mais Uchiha do que Hyuuga no garoto.

Ou assim como ela, Itachi havia se lembrado que da ultima vez que estiveram no hall de entrada eles haviam se beijado? O olhar negro estava nela agora, mais especificamente em sua boca, Hinata esperou, convencida de que ele traria o assunto à baila, mais o moreno não disse nada, e mais uma vez ela não sabia se ficava aliviada ou desapontada. Aquilo significava que ela havia sido a única a ficar um tempo obcecada por aquele beijo arrebatador?

Itachi interrompeu o fluxo de pensamentos da morena mostrando um saco de papel marrom.

- Devemos comer na cozinha?

Hinata assentiu e seguiu para o quarto com o filho, pegou o bebê conforto e se juntou á Itachi enquanto ele colocava dois pratos e talheres na pia de granito da cozinha, levantando o olhar, o moreno perguntou?

- Posso lhe servir alguma coisa pra beber?

- Tudo bem, deixe que eu mesma pego.

Ela colocou o filho no bebê conforto e encheu um copo com leite para ela.

- Você também quer ou prefere algo mais forte?

- Só vou querer água essa noite.

Ela esperou até estarem sentados para inquiri-lo.

- Então, o que você precisava discutir?

- Algumas coisas na verdade. – _ele escolheu uma das embalagens e serviu-se de um pouco de arroz. _– Primeiro, as industrias Uchiha gostariam de fazer uma doação ao centro em que está trabalhando.

Ela piscou surpreendida.

- Isso é muita generosidade! Tenho certeza de que ficarão emocionados com qualquer valor.

- Não é dinheiro. – _ele esclareceu_. – Não diretamente. Seu supervisor será notificado, e deverá fazer uma lista dos instrumentos que faltam para as aulas e nós nos responsabilizamos de que o que estiver na lista será comprado e entregue o quanto antes.

Ela o olhou fixamente, um sorriso de gratidão esboçado nos lábios.

- Você não faz idéia da alegria que vai proporcionar a essas crianças.

- Não sou eu Hinata, a doação virá das empresas Uchiha. – _Por algum motivo, ele não queria a gratidão dela._ – Eu achei o programa interessante e passei as recomendações para as pessoas incumbidas da avaliação final, fui notificado hoje sobre a doação.

- Então transfira meus agradecimentos ás empresas Uchiha.

Ela sorriu para Itachi. Ele podia estar tentando se afastar da doação, mais ambos sabiam que ele era o responsável, mesmo que não admitisse.

- Bom, agora o outro assunto. – _ele limpou a garganta antes de continuar_. – A não ser que mudem de planos, meus pais voltam na sexta-feira da próxima semana.

- Ah!

Ela engoliu, e uma ervilha quase grudou na garganta, enfim, a hora do reconhecimento estava chegando.

- Eu tomarei as providências cabíveis assim que eles chegarem e se acomodarem.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram enquanto outro pensamento cruzava sua mente.

- Você vai precisar do seu apartamento de volta, esse era o combinado quando resolvi ficar.

Ela vinha pagando por aquele privilegio, apesar de ele não estar descontando os cheques que fazia em seu nome.

- Não tem pressa nenhuma.

Hinata colocou o garfo de lado, ela já estava procurando outro lugar, e já tinha alguns em vista, que estavam dentro do seu orçamento, já era tempo de tomar uma decisão e acabar com aquela situação incômoda para ambos os lados.

- Quando precisa que eu saía? _Ela perguntou._

- Quando você quiser, não tenho pressa. _Respondeu vagamente._

- Não me diga que está gostando de ficar no seu quarto de solteiro?

As palavras da morena foram ditas em tom de brincadeira, e Itachi deu de ombros.

- Na verdade, meus pais têm uma casa de hospedes nos fundos da Mansão, meu irmão morava lá de tempos em tempos, e agora eu a estou usando enquanto você está aqui.

- Bem, desde que você tenha a certeza de que não estou incomodando. – _a morena pegou o garfo, e brincou distraidamente com a comida. _– Sakura mencionou seu percurso diário quando eu e Taiyo nos mudamos para cá.

Itachi fez uma careta, como se a noticia o tivesse irritado mais do que queria demonstrar.

- Sakura fala demais.

- Eu provavelmente não deveria me meter nisso, mais ela tem um sério caso de paixão por você.

Deve ter sido um truque de iluminação, ou a mente dela lhe pregando uma peça, mais ela achou que Itachi havia ficado corado, de qualquer maneira, o moreno não parecia confortável com o assunto.

- Além do fato de eu ser o patrão dela, e não estar interessado em um processo de assédio sexual, e muito menos estar atrás de um relacionamento sério, ela não faz o meu tipo.

- Ela disse a mesma coisa a meu respeito.

Hinata sentiu-se estúpida por aquele comentário fora de hora, mais sua curiosidade em relação aos gostos daquele homem só fazia crescer.

- Qual é o seu tipo? _Ela perguntou, incapaz de se conter._

O olhar negro estava fixo, na verdade penetrante. Provavelmente amedrontaria a maioria das pessoas desajuizadas, mais Hinata sentiu-se incapaz de se mover, ou sequer piscar. Depois de algum tempo, ele pegou o guardanapo e o dobrou em pedaços menores, e respondeu calmamente.

- Eu costumava saber o que queria, mais agora já não tenho mais certeza.

Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer. Alto, moreno e egocêntrico não eram os ideais dela, mais ultimamente... Itachi a despertou de seus devaneios, dizendo:

- Quanto á cobertura, não se preocupe, você não está atrapalhando...E sobre meus pais, vou encontrar com eles assim que se restabelecerem da viagem, explicar tudo e marcar um encontro.

- Obrigada, a única coisa que eu quero são avós para o meu filho.. Uma vez que os meus pais se foram... – _ela virou-se para encarar o bebê irrequieto e sorriu, completando_. – Também não me importaria com um tio, você entende?

Que Deus o ajudasse, porque ele estava começando a entender, a maior parte da velha desconfiança havia sumido. Hinata era transparente e ingênua. Ele só não entendia uma coisa.

- O que diabos você viu no meu irmão?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e o rosto níveo ganhou uma coloração vermelha intensa, e por alguns segundos ele chegou a pensar que ela ia desmaiar.

- Eu... Eu...

- Não responda está pergunta!

Itachi se levantou tão depressa, que acabou por derrubar o copo, quebrando o vidro em pequenos pedacinhos e formando uma pequena poça aos seus pés. Hinata ficou de pé num instante, pegando um pano de prato para enxugar a bagunça e juntar o vidro espalhado, quando ela se abaixou, o moreno se ajoelhou ao seu lado, as mãos grandes cobrindo as dela.

- Não responda a pergunta. – _Ele reforçou a ordem anterior, mais dessa vez de forma mais suave_. – Não saiu da maneira que eu queria, e apesar das loucuras que meu irmão fazia, ele era um bom homem!

- Eu acredito nisso também... E eu adoraria que você me falasse mais dele. – _os dois se levantaram, e Itachi se sentiu incomodado com o pedido_. – Você sabe, dividir o tipo de coisas que eu possa passar pro nosso filho...

- Meu irmão era um bom homem! – _ele disse, querendo convencer a si mesmo_. - E será um prazer falar mais sobre ele._ O moreno concordou a contragosto_

- Isto é o que farei meu filho entender sobre o pai dele... – _Os olhos negros se fixaram no bebê_. – Você nunca o teve nos braços sabia?

Itachi se fez de desentendido, ignorando polidamente á pergunta, e ao invés de dizer algo, levou á boca uma garfada da comida. Desatenta á irritação provocada por aquelas simples palavras, a morena terminou de secar o chão e se afastou para jogar fora o vidro, voltando segundos depois.

- O que há, a respeito dele que faz você se retrair? _ Perguntou, referindo-se ao bebê._

Kami-sama, a mulher era cega! Será que ela não percebia a relutância, e até o medo que ele sentia em se relacionar e se apegar demais aquele menino, e descobrir mais tarde que tudo não passava de uma mentira? Felizmente Taiyo veio para ajudá-lo, sem nenhuma agitação, o pequeno golfou por todo o pijama, ganhando atenção imediata da mãe, que torceu o nariz.

- Sinto muito por isso, mais ainda estamos trabalhando os modos dele á mesa!

- Tudo bem!

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e pegou uma toalhinha de bebê.

- Você não está chocado de fato.

- Ele é um bebê. _Afirmou o óbvio._

- Muitos homens estariam, a não ser que também fossem pais!

Hinata usou a toalha para limpar o que pudesse antes de tirar o filho do bebê-conforto, e Itachi agradeceu por ela estar de costas e não poder ver o choque estampado em seu semblante, provocado por aquele comentário acidental. Depois que a morena saiu da cozinha, Itachi se levantou, pegou seu prato e jogou fora o que havia sobrado do jantar no triturador de alimentos, seu apetite terminará, destruído por uma forte confusão e mistura de emoções conflitantes.

O moreno decidiu ir embora antes que ela começasse a fazer perguntas que ele não queria responder, perguntas essas, que ele não estava mais seguro de saber as respostas. Sempre se orgulhará de ser um homem controlado e dono de suas vontades, mais bastou aquela mulher entrar em sua vida para tudo mudar de forma drástica e irrevogável.

O moreno estava a caminho do quarto para se despedir quando bateram á porta. Do corredor ele conseguia ouvir a morena falando com Taiyo, e como ela ainda estava ocupada e aquela ainda era a cobertura dele, decidiu atender á porta. Shizune estava do outro lado, usando um vestido preto curtíssimo, e saltos estileto. A mulher era a imagem da perfeição, e tudo o que qualquer homem são desejaria. Mas ver aqueles lábios vermelhos cheios de promessas, agora, não lhe causava o menor efeito.

- O porteiro disse que você estava em casa, espero que não se incomode de eu aparecer assim!

A morena segurava uma garrafa de champanhe e sorria faceira.

- Quer se juntar á mim? Eu odeio beber sozinha...

Itachi deu uma olhada por sobre os ombros, nervoso por nenhuma razão que fizesse algum sentido.

- Eu estou... Eu estava de saída, na verdade!

- Vamos ficar aqui por uns momentos... _ela pediu, a voz manhosa_.

Shizune passou por ele, indo em direção ao hall.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui. _Itachi estava cada vez mais nervoso e apreensivo_.

- Tudo bem, nós podemos ir para a minha casa. _Sugeriu ela._

_Aceite a proposta dela... Vá e esqueça de tudo por algumas horas..._ Ele ordenou a si mesmo, entretanto, se viu negando o pedido.

- Hoje não.

- Ah! Não está disposto?

Não havia nada mais divertido que um desafio para Shizune. As sobrancelhas se ergueram de forma inquisitora e a morena colocou a garrafa de champanhe e sua bolsa de mão na mesa da entrada.

- Talvez eu possa fazê-lo mudar de idéia. _Sugeriu, sorrindo maliciosa._

Shizune se dirigiu para ele, mas antes que seus braços envolvessem o pescoço do moreno, Itachi prendeu as mãos dela nas dele e as trouxe para seus lábios, beijando-a ternamente. O gesto não tinha intenção de ser sedutor, era uma despedida, e ele podia afirmar que ela sabia disso mesmo antes de ele dizer:

- Sinto muito.

O corpo sinuoso se retesou por um momento, mais depois ela estava rindo com aspereza.

- Quem é ela? E, por favor, me diga que não é aquela secretariazinha esnobe que me fuzila com os olhos toda vez que dou uma passada no seu escritório.

Itachi se irritou, ele realmente tinha que fazer alguma coisa a respeito de Sakura, mais voltando ao que importava.

- Ela não é ninguém que você conheça.

Shizune se afastou, virando-se e encarando o moreno pelo reflexo do espelho da entrada, sua voz parecia genuinamente interessada quando perguntou:

- Ela vale a pena?

Itachi deu uma rápida olhada na direção do quarto.

- Não é esse o tipo de relacionamento.

Shizune, obviamente não via as coisas dessa maneira, virando-se novamente para ele, ela contestou:

- É exatamente isso, Itachi, ou você ainda estaria interessado no que eu tenho para oferecer.

- Você tem muito a oferecer...

Segurando as mãos de Shizune nas suas, ele as levou aos lábios novamente, e desta vez o beijo que ele depositou nos dedos dela continham um pedido de desculpas. Hinata, entretanto, foi quem disse a palavra.

- Desculpe.

Os dois, ele e Shizune voltaram-se. Hinata estava segurando Taiyo, a fralda recém trocada, os perolados bem abertos e com um ar de decepção. _Por causa dele?_

- Kami-sama, agora eu entendi porque você falou aqui não.

- Shizune, está é Hinata. Ela é minha... Eles são... Meu falecido irmão...

Itachi fez um gesto vago com as mãos, sem saber que palavra usar para preencher a lacuna. Mas o bebê nos braços de Hinata aparentemente esclareceu as coisas para Shizune, que balbuciou:

- Ah, eu entendo. – _Um sorriso se formou nos lábios da mulher ao visualizar melhor o bebê._ – Meus parabéns Hinata, seu filho é uma gracinha e é a cara do pai!

Hinata sorriu e Itachi congelou, ele sabia que aquelas palavras eram a verdade, mais ouvi-las de forma tão espontânea era angustiante.

- Obrigada, e me desculpe mais uma vez... Eu não tinha a intenção de interromper. -_ A morena explicou estranhamente abatida, e ela já não fitava mais os olhos de Itachi. _- Eu só queria avisar que ia colocar Taiyo para dormir.

- Eu já ia me retirar. _Itachi disse, e Hinata simplesmente assentiu._

Afinal de contas, por que ele se sentia como um completo miserável? Não havia feito nada errado, não tinha nada a esconder. Foi então que o beijo que eles haviam trocado veio á sua mente, atormentando-o. _Mentiroso._

- Então, obrigada pela comida. – _e com um sorriso forçado completou_. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la Shizune!

- O prazer foi todo meu.

Shizune pegou o champanhe e a bolsa, enquanto Itachi preparava-se para acompanhá-la, ele não estava saindo junto com ela, mais sabia que era aquilo que parecia. Talvez fosse melhor assim, ele só não sabia para quem.

- Eu ligo pra você quando souber alguma coisa dos meus pais.

Ele disse antes de fechar á porta, e a ultima coisa que viu foi o sorriso amarelo esboçado nos lábios tentadores daquela mulher.

- Eu a levo até seu carro. _ Ele ofereceu quando chegaram ao saguão do edifício._

Shizune se manteve quieta durante o curto percurso até o estacionamento, e ele gostou daquele silêncio, não queria responder nenhuma pergunta agora, ainda mais se fossem relacionadas á Hinata. Ele a levou até o carro dela, um carro esporte conversível preto. Parados um de frente para o outro, ele esperou até que ela abrisse a porta.

- Tenha cuidado, Itachi. – _ele a encarou, confuso_. – Não deixe que ela o machuque.

- Ela não... Nós não estamos no tipo de relacionamento que permite que um se machuque!

- Mas você gostaria de estar!

A verdade nua e crua incomodava, e Itachi ainda não estava preparado para ouvi-la, por isso ignorou o comentário e abriu a porta do carro para ela.

- Eu não posso ser magoado!

- Claro que pode! Pela pessoa certa, e você foi, no passado, e é por causa disso que tem procurado minha companhia nesses últimos meses, tem sido seguro!

- Tem sido mais do que seguro. _Ele aludiu, num esforço para amenizar a despedida_.

Sorrindo, ela apontou para o prédio atrás dele.

- Se as coisas não acontecerem do jeito que está esperando, não deixe de me ligar. – _Com um sorriso faceiro, completou._ – O champanhe terá acabado, mas eu pego uma garrafa nova.

Itachi sorriu, mais não fez nenhuma promessa, optando por ficar parado com as mãos nos bolsos esperando o carro sumir pela rua. Talvez Shizune estivesse certa... Mais só _Talvez._

* * *

Capitulo novo, o próximo já está pronto e devo postar no fim de semana...

As coisas se complicaram um pouquinho, e tendem a piorar... Mais nada muito drástico, senão enjoa!

Neji vai aparecer, mais não sei se um triângulo amoroso ficaria legal nesse Fic, afinal, o casal já tem bastantes problemas...

**Agradecimentos á:**

**Elenaid - Lah15 - Luciana Fernandes - Uzu Hiina - Aryel-Chan - HWinchester -  
**

**Jessicasemnadaprafaze123 - Nathalia Cheron - Valki Fanto **


	6. Proibida

**Cap VI - Proibida**

* * *

Hinata estava ansiosa esperando que Itachi ligasse, achava que ele lhe devia uma explicação. Como poderia tê-la beijado com tanta paixão e ter deixado de dizer que tinha uma namorada. – Uma mulher linda, com um corpo perfeito, bem proporcionada, e que parecia ter saído das páginas de uma revista de moda.

De repente outras questões povoaram a mente já conturbada da Hyuuga, ela se sentia apreensiva com o encontro iminente que teria com os Uchiha, e neste momento estava á beira da insanidade. Havia concebido uma criança com Sasuke, e agora, meses depois de dar a luz ela se sentia irremediavelmente atraída por Itachi. O que eles veriam quando olhassem pra ela? Uma oportunista? Alguém de mau-caráter? O que eles veriam quando olhassem para o filho dela? Também questionariam a paternidade de Taiyo?

Ainda a surpreendia que Itachi não tivesse pedido, ou até mesmo exigido um exame de paternidade, e mesmo que a atitude dele tivesse abrandado, ele permanecia o mais afastado possível de Taiyo. Com a chegada da sexta-feira, Hinata era uma pequena bomba relógio, prestes a explodir. Mais o cargo de professora veio a calhar, e a morena começou a ficar até mais tarde, ajudando uma menina a praticar algumas escalas. Akane tinha dez anos e acabara de se juntar á classe de Hinata. Era uma menina doce, mais muito tímida e introvertida, - fazendo a morena lembrar-se de si mesma quando mais nova. – mais ávida para aprender como todas as outras crianças.

Os dedos da menina se atrapalhavam no teclado do velho piano, Akane deixou escapar algumas notas, voltou atrás para encontrá-las e assustou-se quando as notas erradas apareceram.

- Desculpe. _Murmurou envergonhada._

- Não se desculpe. – _Hinata disse gentilmente, sorrindo de forma encorajadora_. – Só faça novamente, prática é a única diferença entre nos duas.

- Você acha que eu posso ser tão boa quanto a senhora algum dia?

Hinata sorriu antes de responder:

- Ainda melhor se praticar! – _Os olhos da pequena brilharam com entusiasmo_. – Lembre-se de me convidar para assisti-la tocar no Teatro Imperial.

A menina sorriu para a morena e recomeçou, terminando desta vez com pequenos erros. No carrinho de bebê ao lado do piano, Taiyo deu um delicioso grito quando Akane terminou.

- Viu, até o bebê acha que você melhorou!

- Obrigada Sra. Hyuuga, as aulas extra tem me ajudado bastante.

- Não precisa agradecer, tem sido um prazer! Tem alguém vindo buscá-la?

- Minha mãe. Ela me mandou esperá-la na porta de entrada. – _explicou a menina_. – Até mais Sra. Hyuuga!

- Tenha um bom fim de semana.

Hinata levantou-se, e estava juntando as partituras espalhadas pelo piano quando um homem ruivo, uma loira aparentemente mal humorada e o diretor do centro, - um velhinho chamado Hiruzen - adentraram a sala de aula.

- Está é Hyuuga Hinata, uma das professoras! – _começou o homem_. – Hinata, estes são Sabaku no Gaara, e a irmã, Temari, são os responsáveis pelo projeto e os principais contribuintes de nosso centro.

O ruivo a olhou de cima a baixo em completo silêncio, analisando-a. Hinata forçou-se a estender a mão, num cumprimento que foi ignorado por alguns segundos, e uma sensação estranha apossou-se da morena ao sentir as mãos geladas daquele homem, tocando as suas, quentes. Em momento nenhum ele desviou o olhar dela, e Hinata sentia-se incapaz de fazê-lo, a morena se sentia hipnotizada e presa naqueles incríveis olhos turquesa.

- È uma surpresa para mim, descobrir que uma das filhas de meu sócio trabalha num lugar como este. - _Ele disse momentos depois, fazendo a morena engolir em seco. – _Deve ter sido difícil convencer Hiashi a permitir que trabalhasse aqui!

A morena assentiu, incapaz de formar uma frase ou palavras coerentes naquele momento, sentia-se encurralada num beco sem saída, e rezava para que aquele homem não contasse nada daquilo á Hiashi, senão seus dias ali estariam contados.

- Sarutobi-san nos disse que tem feito um excelente trabalho com as crianças! _ Disse a loira, mudando de assunto._

- As crianças são excelentes e ávidas por conhecimento. – _Ela sorriu tentando aparentar calma, e segundos depois completou_. - Isso torna meu trabalho mais fácil e proveitoso.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la Hyuuga-sama. – _disse a loira, voltando-se depois para Hiruzen_. – Vamos, creio que ainda há muito para conhecer!

- Vão vocês na frente... – _disse o ruivo, recebendo um olhar fulminante da irmã_. – Tenho algumas coisas para perguntar á senhorita Hyuuga!

Hinata sentia-se nervosa, e Taiyo continuava a gritar e bater seus punhos gordinhos nos bichinhos de pelúcia, presos no arco do carrinho, o olhar do ruivo desviou-se dela para olhar o pequeno e um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele antes de voltar a fitá-la.

- Tem um filho lindo srtª hyuuga.

- Obrigada. – _Ela agradeceu com um sorriso nos lábios._ – Sabaku-sama, em que posso ajudá-lo? O senhor está aqui para ter aulas?

Um sobretudo negro estava pendurado nos braços do ruivo, e seus olhos turquesa a fitavam com tamanha intensidade, que Hinata sentia-se completamente nua.

- Isto depende. _Ele disse, respondendo a pergunta dela._

- De quê?

- Do que está se dispondo a me ensinar.

O homem era incrivelmente atrevido, pensou a Hyuuga. Não fazia nem cinco minutos que a conhecia e já fazia insinuações nada discretas. O rosto níveo ganhou uma coloração de vermelho intensa, e um sorriso de canto desenhou-se nos lábios finos de Gaara. Hinata limpou a garganta e olhou para outro lado, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento.

- Creio que estamos falando de duas coisas completamente diferentes Sabaku-sama. – _o tom de voz era severo e firme, apesar de baixo. _– Sou uma mulher de respeito, e me agradaria que o senhor se lembrasse disso e me respeitasse.

- Peço desculpas se a ofendi, mais não consigo me controlar quando algo chama a minha atenção! – _ele se aproximou alguns passos, a voz não passava de um sussurro sexy e rouco, que a fez tremer._ – E a senhorita definitivamente chamou a minha atenção!

- Eu tenho um filho!

Ela disse aquelas palavras como se fossem uma razão óbvia para mantê-lo afastado de si, mais se surpreendeu ao receber uma resposta completamente contrária a que esperava.

- Sim, um filho muito bonito como eu já disse. – _e seus olhos turquesa, buscaram as mãos dela_. – Mais não vejo nenhum anel na sua mão!

Ele sorriu, ao ver novamente o rosto níveo ganhar uma coloração avermelhada e intensa. Aquela era definitivamente uma mulher difícil de se encontrar. Ingênua em suas reações e transparente como água.

- A falta de um anel não quer dizer nada.

- Entendo... Isso quer dizer que a senhorita já tem alguém?

Hinata mordeu os lábios nervosamente, não era a favor de mentiras e nem sabia como fazê-lo, além do que, tinha uma forte intuição de que aquele homem saberia se tentasse enganá-lo, algo nos olhos dele dizia isso. Com um suspiro de derrota admitiu o que ele já parecia saber:

- Não, não tenho ninguém.

- Foi o que pensei. – _Ele sorria satisfeito enquanto falava._ – Espero voltar a vê-la _Hinata_, foi realmente um prazer conhecê-la!

E para total confusão da morena o ruivo foi embora sem mais palavras, atônita, ela encarou o bebê que continuava a gritar e rir despreocupadamente no carrinho. A ultima coisa que queria ou precisava naquele momento era um homem como o Sabaku, e que além de tudo conhecia Hiashi.

15 minutos depois um pigarro chamou a atenção de Hinata, e ela encontrou o moreno que vinha invadindo seus sonhos, agradeceu aos Kamis por ele ter chegado agora e não ter visto Gaara, aquela seria uma situação difícil de se explicar, especialmente para Itachi. As sobrancelhas dele se levantaram sugestivamente, e mantendo-se em completo silêncio ele se distanciou da porta e entrou completamente no salão.

- Meus pais estão em casa. – _Ele começou, fazendo o estômago dela revirar de nervosismo_. – Falei com eles na noite passada, e estão ansiosos para conhecer Taiyo... E você também, claro!

_Nada como ser lembrada em segundo plano para fazer alguém se sentir bem-vindo!_ Refletiu a morena. Taiyo gritou e o olhar de Itachi se voltou para ele, que batia os punhos e se sacudia freneticamente no carrinho, a expressão do moreno se suavizou, mais ela viu quando ele engoliu á seco e desviou o olhar do bebê. Estaria vendo o irmão? Ou sentindo a falta de Sasuke? Seria esse o motivo para ele parecer tão triste ao olhar para seu filho? Aquela não era hora para fazer este tipo de pergunta, entretanto, havia outras que precisavam ser respondidas.

- Quando seus pais querem me conhecer? E onde? _ Ele colocou o casaco em cima do piano e sentou ao lado dela._

- Okaa-san preferiu deixar isso por sua conta!

Aquela noticia fez Hinata cair ao seu lado, o banco era muito pequeno e suas cinturas se tocaram, ela podia sentir o cheiro da colônia dele, era a mesma fragrância que ele usava no dia em que a beijou, e aquela constatação a deixou nervosa por alguns instantes.

- Quanto mais cedo...

- Melhor. _Ele terminou por ela, sorrindo._

Seus olhos negros estavam concentrados nos lábios dela, e Hinata jurou que ele havia se inclinado para mais perto por um momento, antes de ele empurrar os pés e se afastar alguns passos.

- Foi o que meus pais disseram, também.

- Que tal no próximo sábado? _ Ela sugeriu._

Isso daria a ela uma semana para praticar o que diria, e principalmente achar alguma coisa apropriada para ela e o filho vestirem.

- Ainda falta o onde! _ Itachi disse, momentos depois._

- Bem, eu não posso convidá-los para ir ao seu apartamento. Claro, eles provavelmente devem saber que estou lá desde que você está morando na casa de hóspedes.

Itachi sorriu, um sorriso lindo como ela jamais virá antes.

- Okaa-san disse que eu sou um cavalheiro.

- E eu só posso imaginar o que eles pensam sobre mim... _Ela sussurrou de forma seca._

Hinata virou-se no banco e tocou a abertura de um de seus concertos favoritos.

- Suponho que poderíamos ir a um restaurante, apesar de parecer um pouco impessoal. – _ele sugeriu, mais já descartando a idéia._ – Sem mencionar que não poderíamos falar abertamente.

- Eu estou tão ansiosa quanto você para manter isso fora dos tablóides.

- Neste caso eu sugiro que você e Taiyo venham para a casa dos meus pais.

Hinata parou de tocar, voltando os olhos perolados para Itachi.

- Você quer que eu me convide para a casa dos seus pais? Nossa, devo dizer a sua mãe o que servir para o almoço, também?

O moreno a surpreendeu com uma risada.

- Se você quiser.

- Estou falando sério, Itachi.

- Eu também. – _ele retrucou, agora sério_. – Fora o meu apartamento, a casa dos meus pais e o local mais apropriado.

Hinata suspirou derrotada, sabia que aquele argumento era válido e sabia principalmente que ele estava certo.

- Tudo bem.

- Ótimo, vou providenciar o encontro! - _Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. _- Está indo para casa agora? _ Ela assentiu._

- E você?

- Estava pensando em parar pra jantar primeiro, preparação de refeições não está incluída nas minhas novas acomodações.

- Na minha também não, mais eu tenho adorado a ajuda extra, sem mencionar a lavanderia e o trabalho de casa. - _Ela sorriu antes de completar_. – Estou ficando mal-acostumada.

- Eu duvido muito!

Ele achava isso mesmo. Uma mulher que trabalhava por uma ninharia num centro comunitário ensinando os prazeres da música para crianças não era mal-acostumada, e aquela conclusão não o surpreendeu tanto quanto o fato de que Hinata merecia ser paparicada, e ele queria ser a pessoa a fazer isso.

Seu olhar desceu para os lábios dela, e ele se lembrou do beijo que haviam trocado, e não gostou dos sentimentos que haviam começado a surgir. Eles eram do tipo que tinham potencial para crescer, espalhar e dominar até não restar mais nada, coisa que o apavorava. Sua relação com Shizune era segura, não havia nenhuma ligação, nenhuma mentira, nenhuma conversa sobre dividirem um futuro juntos, por isso a partida havia sido algo fácil e afável. Não havia nenhuma emoção atrapalhando, e não se exigia nenhuma explicação, apesar de ele se ver dando uma á Hinata agora.

- Shizune e eu...Nós não estamos nos vendo mais.

- Ah! – _As sobrancelhas perfeitas se arquearam_. – Sinto muito.

- Você sente mesmo? _Perguntou ele, soando tranqüilo apesar de estar sentindo o oposto._

Hinata buscou o filho com os olhos, numa vã tentativa de disfarçar o que realmente sentia, mais suas palavras eram sinceras quando respondeu.

- Claro que sinto, ela me pareceu ser uma pessoa...Legal, é e muito linda. – _ainda com os olhos no filho, ela completou. _– Vocês formavam um lindo casal!

- Formávamos? _Ele perguntou, incrédulo._

- Sim, vocês eram muito... _– ela deu de ombros, e voltou a encará-lo_. – Vocês faziam as pessoas virarem a cabeça.

Itachi não era vaidoso, e nem era de gostar que seu ego fosse massageado, mas não pôde deixar de perguntar:

- Virar cabeças?

- Você tem uma presença marcante!

Ele riu, e a morena corou.

- Algumas pessoas me chamam de intimidador.

- E você tenta ser?

- Algumas vezes sim. – _ele admitiu, sem dizer que com ela parecia não funcionar_. – Tem suas vantagens.

- Eu acho que atrapalha num relacionamento verdadeiro. – _ele assentiu com a cabeça_. – Por quanto tempo estiveram juntos?

- Desde o meu divórcio.

- Alguns anos então... – _ela murmurou_. – Então foi algo sério.

- Na verdade não. - _Ele esclareceu, sentindo os olhos atentos dela sobre si. _– Era algo muito... Casual.

- Espero que minha estada na cobertura não tenha nada a ver com isso.

- Não se preocupe, não teve.

Mas teve. Teve tudo a ver com ela, Itachi se deu conta. Por que, de repente, _casual _não era mais o bastante? Sua careta ficou mais profunda, e as coisas pareceram mais claras por um momento.

- Eu não consigo entender o que você tem que...

- O quê?

Ele ignorou o pensamento anterior, e mudou de assunto quando voltou a falar.

- Você não se encaixa em nenhum modelo.

- Então porque continua tentando me encaixar em um? _Perguntou ela, confusa._

- Hábito.

- É um hábito ruim, quebre-o. _O olhar dela impunha desafio._

- Eu não sei se seria uma boa idéia.

Ambos encaravam diretamente os olhos um do outro, e Hinata podia jurar que algo diferente brilhava nos de Itachi.

- Por quê?

Milhões de razões vieram á mente, mais a que ele deu veio do seu subconsciente.

- Você é perigosa, Hinata.

Ela piscou surpresa, e sua voz saiu abafada quando perguntou:

- Perigosa, eu?

Sim, ele pensou. Desde o momento em que ela irromperá em sua sala de reuniões exigindo ver Sasuke, tinha sido um tormento para sua paz interior, e ele queria de volta aquela paz, mais que isso, no entanto, ele a queria... Itachi olhou para os próprios pés por um momento, ele deveria ir embora, poderia simplesmente ter telefonado para dar aquelas informações, mais ele quis vê-la e imaginou que um lugar público seria mais seguro do que visitá-la na cobertura. E um restaurante também era a mesma coisa, sugeriu sua libido maliciosamente. O que poderia acontecer num restaurante com uma mesa entre eles, um garçom e outros clientes em volta?

- Você e Taiyo gostariam de jantar comigo?

- Agora?

- Isso.

- Eu não posso, desculpe, eu estou quase sem fraldas e ele vai precisar mamar logo.

Ele assentiu.

- Entendo, mais vamos assim mesmo. _Ele decidiu._

- Pode ficar para outra ocasião?

Itachi deu de ombros.

- Sem dúvida!

* * *

Estava quente quando ele chegou em casa uma hora depois. Itachi sentia fome quando parou no centro comunitário, estava faminto agora e não tinha nada a ver com o fato de não ter jantado. O moreno passou direto pela casa principal, apesar de saber que seus pais teriam gostado que ele lhes fizesse uma visita, em vez disso, ele se dirigiu á casa de hóspedes e colocou uma sunga. Momentos depois, ele estava mergulhando na parte funda da piscina, e braçadas fortes o levavam de um lado para o outro em questão de segundos.

Quando ele se retirou da água minutos depois, Mikoto estava segurando uma toalha, e a estendeu á ele. Ela esperou até que o filho se enxugasse e voltasse a respirar normalmente antes de perguntar:

- Então, você falou com ela? _Perguntou, sem esconder a expectativa em conhecer o neto._

- Sim, e sugeri que ela viesse aqui.

- Bom, bom... – _Mikoto concordou_. – Desde que ela não ache isso muito assustador, pra mim está ótimo!

- Eu acho que _nada _assusta aquela mulher. _Uma risada violenta raspou sua garganta._

- Ah?

- Nós decidimos que fica para sábado que vem, não disse que horas, imaginei que deveria te perguntar o que seria melhor primeiro.

- Fez bem, veja se ás 13h está bem e diga a ela que gostaríamos que ela e o bebê viessem almoçar. - _Ela esfregou as mãos juntas, num claro sinal de nervosismo. _– Você sabe o que ela gosta de comer?

Itachi riu da pergunta, porque parecia um eco do comentário feito por Hinata mais cedo.

- Posso perguntar a ela, se você quiser.

- Sim, faça isso, eu quero que tudo esteja perfeito. – _Mikoto cobriu a boca por um momento_. – Meu Kami-sama! Ainda não posso acreditar nisso.

- Kaa-san. –_ Ele começou, sem saber como proceder. _– Não existe nenhuma prova de que ela está dizendo a verdade.

- Sim, você mencionou isso quando chegamos de viagem e soubemos que ela está aqui desde o final de maio.

Seu tom continha censura, e mais do que uma simples mágoa. Mikoto não estava feliz por ele ter mantido Hinata e Taiyo em segredo por tanto tempo, dois meses para ser mais precisa. Fugaku também não estava satisfeito, mais pelo menos entendia e aceitava as razões de Itachi melhor que a mãe.

- Porque você não procurou essa prova? _Indagou ela._

Tudo que seria preciso era uma coleta da boca do pequeno, e outra de Itachi, já que o irmão estava morto, e uma exumação provocaria alarde desnecessário.

- A ultima coisa que precisamos é que a imprensa se envolva em outro pedido de prova de paternidade nessa família. – _ele afirmou com convicção._ – Já temos problemas demais na empresa para nos preocuparmos com um novo escândalo.

- Muito bem, mas você se encontrou com ela, Itachi, passou algum tempo com a moça e viu o bebê. Diga-me, você realmente acha que ela está mentindo sobre seu irmão ser o pai do filho dela?

- Não, mentindo não.

- Mais você acha que ela pode estar enganada sobre... As circunstâncias? _Mikoto se permitiu perguntar._

_Eu não sou promíscua._

As palavras de Hinata ecoavam na cabeça de Itachi, e mesmo que ele procurasse, nada sobre ela sugeria promiscuidade. Então porque ele ainda não parara a investigação? Por que ele não aceitava que ela era exatamente o que dizia ser e Taiyo também? Talvez por que ele estivesse aterrorizado com a incômoda atração que sentia pela mulher de seu irmão, a mãe do filho de Sasuke, uma conquista do mais novo, uma mulher proibida. Com um suspiro de resignação, o moreno tirou os cabelos molhados do rosto.

- Eu já não sei mais o que achar!

Mikoto colocou a mão no rosto do filho, era a mesma mão que havia aliviado suas dores quando criança, e mesmo que ainda fosse tão reconfortante como ele ainda a sentia, sabia que dessa vez não ia consertar as coisas.

- Isso deve ser especialmente torturante para você, não é querido? Trás á tona muitas recordações. _Disse de forma doce._

- Nenhuma delas muito prazerosa de se lembrar.

- Hiro faz cinco anos daqui á algumas semanas... Eu ainda penso nele, você sabe.

Itachi limitou-se a assentir, sabia o quanto aquele assunto magoava a mãe.

- O dia mais feliz da minha vida foi o dia em que ele nasceu.

Mikoto tinha lágrimas nos olhos ao falar, e aquelas mesmas lágrimas queimavam nos olhos do moreno, havia amado aquele menino como se fosse seu próprio filho, sangue do seu sangue, e meses depois descobrirá da traição da mulher e das mentiras que ela havia contado.

- E eu fui o primeiro a tê-lo nos braços quando veio a este mundo.

- Nós o amamos também. – _a voz de Mikoto revelava as emoções que a dominavam naquele momento._ – O que Konan fez com você... O que ela fez com todos nós com suas mentiras foi errado e cruel, mas chega um ponto em que você tem que deixar o passado para trás e seguir em frente, me dói muito ver o homem solitário que você se tornou.

- Eu não sou solitário. _Ele protestou._

Esta era a segunda vez nas ultimas semanas que ele foi denominado assim, a segunda vez que lhe disseram que precisava seguir adiante, e Itachi não gostou disso. Mikoto acariciou sua face novamente, sorrindo com tristeza, e apesar de não ter dito uma palavra, estava claro que ela não acreditava nele.

* * *

No próximo capitulo o tão esperado encontro com os Uchiha, um Hyuuga arrependido e um testamento misterioso. É próvavel que demore um pouquinho a postar, mais ando tão ocupada que nem pude terminar o capitulo de outras Fic's. Agradeço aos reviews lindos que tenho recebido, e que me motivam a continuar escrevendo!

**Elenaid - Thici - HWinchester - Nathalia Cheron - Jade Miranda - Mitil Tenten - Luciana Fernandes - Jessica-semnadaprafaze123 - lah15 - Aryel-Chan - Valki Fanto**

**N/A:** Quanto ao Fic "Rosas & Violetas", o capitulo seis ainda está pela metade, ainda não decidi algumas coisas a respeito da trama e preciso de mais um pouquinho de tempo para isso, por isso peço mais um pouquinho de paciência. Big beijos e até o próximo.

**Preview:**

_- Jiraiya, obrigada por retornar._

_- Sua mensagem dizia que era importante._

**- oOo -**

_- Então ela não estava se encontrando com ninguém na ocasião que o bebê foi concebido?_

_- De acordo com o pessoal com que andei falando, não._

**- oOo -**

_- Dê uma voltinha Hinata._

_- E aí?_

_ - Você parece... Você é linda Hinata!_

**- oOo - **

_– Você vem comigo para Tóquio, vou buscar minha filha e meu neto!_

_- Hinata-sama desconfia de alguma coisa?_

_- Tenho certeza que não._

**- oOo -**

_- De que se trata isso?_

_ - É um testamento, e o beneficiário e o filho da Hinata!_

_ - Aquele Uchiha... Morreu?_

_ - Num acidente de carro, alguns meses atrás._


	7. Uchiha's

**Cap VII – Uchiha's**

* * *

Normalmente Itachi não atenderia seu celular durante o jantar, mais quando ele notou o número, se retirou da mesa com um olhar de desculpas para a mãe, e foi para o escritório do pai. Era Jiraiya, o detetive particular que ele havia contratado para checar os antecedentes de Hinata. Itachi havia deixado uma mensagem para ele mais cedo.

-Jiraiya, obrigada por retornar.

- Sua mensagem dizia que era importante.

- Sim, eu decidi que não preciso mais do levantamento dos antecedentes da Srta. Hyuuga, nem preciso lhe dizer que pagarei pelos seus serviços até agora.

- Não se preocupe. – _disse o homem._ – Na verdade, eu acho que faz sentido, senão fosse pelo bebê, eu fico imaginando se a mulher não era candidata á freira de convento, além de dois namorados na faculdade e um encontro ocasional, ela não parece ter se envolvido em nenhum relacionamento sério.

- Então ela não estava se encontrando com ninguém na ocasião que o bebê foi concebido?

- De acordo com o pessoal com que andei falando, não. – _O homem fez uma pausa_. – Eu soube outra coisa, não que tenha muito a ver com a paternidade da criança, mas pensei que você acharia interessante.

- Continue. _Ele pediu, curioso._

- A mãe dela está morta... _Jiraiya foi interrompido._

- Não quis dizer os pais?

- Não. – _afirmou._ – A mãe dela se suicidou, e de acordo com alguns recortes de jornais a senhora Hyuuga sofria de uma depressão profunda, e foi a srta. Hinata e a irmã mais nova que a encontraram...

- Meu Deus.

A informação veio como um choque, e apesar de Itachi estar irritado com a mentira, ele afundou no sofá, cobrindo os lábios com as mãos, e imaginando a cena.

- Ela aparentemente tomou um coquetel de calmantes e os efeitos foram fatais.

- E o pai dela? Ainda está vivo!

- Hyuuga Hiashi, um dos empresários mais ricos e bem-sucedidos do país. – _ressaltou Jiraiya._ – Aparentemente ele ignorou as filhas depois do ocorrido e mergulhou no trabalho e melancolia... Pelo que ouvi, o relacionamento dele com a senhorita Hyuuga não era dos melhores, e piorou consideravelmente quando soube da gravidez. Ele chegou ao extremo de expulsá-la de casa.

Sasuke havia causado uma confusão de proporções gigantescas, e Itachi mais do que nunca queria dar uma boa lição no caçula, mais sabia ser impossível. Ele fechou os olhos, na tentativa de se acalmar, mais a única coisa que conseguia enxergar era o rosto níveo e delicado de Hinata. Que espécie de pai faria aquilo com a própria filha? Privá-la do conforto e segurança que ele podia oferecer.

_Eu não tenho ninguém._

Ela dissera isso meses atrás quando entrou em trabalho de parto em seu escritório. Quanto de verdade havia naquela terrível declaração?

- Quando isso aconteceu?

- Um ano atrás, na ultima primavera e alguns meses depois da formatura dela. _O homem respondeu._

A informação se infiltrou na memória do moreno, e mais peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixaram. Ela esteve no litoral alguns meses depois de ter enterrado a mãe. Sozinha, triste... Vulnerável.

_...Sempre fui uma tola apaixonada, e o meu momento não era dos melhores, não é uma desculpa para o meu comportamento, mas é um fato..._

As palavras dela voltaram com força total, e diferente do irmão que sempre tinha uma desculpa convincente pra tudo, Hinata não estava disposta a se aproveitar de uma, mesmo que fosse muito boa. Ela havia se apaixonado pelo homem errado, e arcou com as conseqüências por ter acabado grávida e sozinha. Itachi pensou no cheque que ela lhe dera pelo aluguel da cobertura, e apesar de ele ter destruído, Hinata havia mandado mais dois, obviamente para cobrir o aluguel de cada mês. Hinata não estava disposta a aceitar sequer a hospitalidade dele, e essa relutância se devia a sua férrea resistência e distância dela e do sobrinho.

- Não mais... _Murmurou Itachi para si mesmo, sentindo-se estúpido._

- O que disse?

- Quero dizer que não preciso mais dos seus serviços.

- Eu entendo senhor, mas eu ainda tenho algumas investigações pendentes com várias pessoas, a comunidade em que ela vivia antes, Konoha é bem fechada, por isso está sendo difícil fazer as pessoas falarem. Você quer esperar até que eu tenha os resultados?

- Não, e como eu disse antes... Pagarei pelo seu tempo e trabalho.

- Ok. – _Jiraiya concordou_ – Vou enviar um relatório, junto com uma fatura para o seu escritório.

Itachi concordou e desligou o aparelho celular, jogando-o na escrivaninha de seu pai. Frustrado, o moreno se serviu de uma garrafa de uísque do bar. Bebeu em um só gole, fechando os olhos e sentindo o álcool queimar ao passar pela garganta.

- Itachi? – _Mikoto parou na entrada, obviamente preocupada._ – O que é isto? Há algo errado?

_**Ele estava errado!**_

Sabia isso desde o inicio, mais se negou a admitir. Ele havia permitido que o erro e as mentiras de outra pessoa o influenciassem, e o cegassem para as verdades do presente. Olhando fixamente o copo vazio nas mãos, e uma idéia germinando em sua mente, ele disse:

- Não há nada que não possamos consertar.

* * *

Hinata não esperava que Itachi fosse até a cobertura para buscá-los, mas quando ele ligou na sexta á tarde para lhe dizer á hora que chegaria a cobertura, ela não argumentou. Seu carro já havia sido levado até o estacionamento do edifício, mais a morena não queria arriscar a sorte e acabar a pé, além do mais, sentia-se muito nervosa para dirigir.

Quando a campainha tocou, seu coração disparou e a morena correu para abrir a porta. Assim que ela viu Itachi, jurou que seu coração havia parado de bater. A imagem dele de terno transmitia algo imponente e perigosamente lindo, mais aquela calça jeans despojada e a blusa pólo vermelha aberta no pescoço dava a impressão de um badboy destruidor de corações, e, quando ele sorriu, deu uma piscadela de olho. Hinata não se lembrava de alguma vez tê-lo visto fazer isso, e a palavra sexy foi mais um item a acrescentar á descrição do Uchiha.

- Uau!

As sobrancelhas dele levantaram questionando, e Hinata corou, dando-se conta de que havia expressado seu pensamento em voz alta. Para encobrir a própria tolice e disfarçar, ela falou:

- Você chegou bem na hora!

- Sou sempre pontual!

Mas naquela vez ela esperava que ele se atrasasse um pouco. Ela se afastou para deixá-lo entrar, e quando se virou depois de ter fechado a porta, ele estava olhando fixamente para ela. Na verdade, o moreno estava olhando para ela como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse.

- A roupa é nova, achei que a ocasião pedia isso! Parece bonito? – _Ela disse um pouco corada, tentando romper o silêncio_. – E pelo que gastei nele, é melhor que sua resposta seja sim.

Ele não sorriu da piada, sua expressão era neutra e seus olhos ônix estavam fixamente atentos a cada curva do maravilhoso corpo á sua frente. Agora entendia perfeitamente o porque do irmão ter se interessado em Hinata. A mulher era – definitivamente - uma tentação ambulante.

- Dê uma voltinha Hinata.

Hinata engoliu em seco, sentindo-se envergonhada e um pouco ridícula, mais obedeceu e mesmo com as pernas bambas conseguiu dar um giro.

- E aí?

- Você parece... Você é linda Hinata!

O moreno falou de uma maneira definitiva, e num tom que não permitia nenhum argumento. Não que ela estivesse disposta a contestá-lo, se um homem lindo como aquele queria chamá-la de linda, quem era ela para questionar? Diferente das palavras carinhosas de Sasuke, as palavras de Itachi a atingiram de uma maneira mais profunda por causa da sua raridade. Alguma coisa se agitou e brilhou nos olhos negros, e por um momento Hinata pensou que ele ia beijá-la novamente. Mais Itachi deu um passo para trás e fingiu olhar o relógio.

- Nós devíamos ir andando.

* * *

A mala estava arrumada e jazia esquecida do lado esquerdo da cama de solteiro, olhando pela janela, o moreno se sentia um completo idiota por só agora ter percebido a burrada que cometerá ao deixar a prima no estado delicado em que estava sozinha com o tio, mais descobrir que ela se deitará com outro e ainda por cima engravidará havia sido demais pra ele, mesmo sabendo que o estúpido Uchiha gostava dela.

- Neji.

Ele se virou para encontrar Hiashi encostado no portal da porta. Os olhos do tio revelavam o cansaço de uma vida recentemente marcada pela dor, e aquela constatação era a única coisa que continha a vontade do moreno em dar uns bons murros no tio.

- Hai. _Ele respondeu respeitosamente._

- Não desfaça suas malas. – _Neji o encarou confuso, mais se manteve em silêncio_. – Você vem comigo para Tóquio, vou buscar minha filha e meu neto!

O olhar do Hyuuga mais novo enviava uma pergunta muda, - que Hiashi entendeu de imediato.

- Sabaku's. _– ele disse_. – Alguns meses atrás, Gaara me telefonou dizendo que Hinata era uma das candidatas ao cargo de professora do Centro Comunitário que ele financia, pedi que ele desse a ela o cargo e que eu me encarregaria de pagar-lhe um salário, pedi também que me mandasse o endereço e número de telefone da casa em que está vivendo.

- Hinata-sama desconfia de alguma coisa?

- Tenho certeza que não. – _ele afirmou, e depois de um suspiro resignado completou_. - Se eu soubesse que ela iria atrás daquele inútil, não teria posto minha filha para fora de casa!

- Ela vai querer voltar?

Aquela pergunta estava fixa nos pensamentos do patriarca Hyuuga, mais ele estava disposto a implorar pelo perdão da filha se fosse necessário. Admitia seu erro e a única coisa que o faria sentir-se bem novamente era a presença do neto e das filhas, como Emi gostaria que fosse.

- Eu espero que sim, Neji... Eu realmente espero que sim...

- Estive com aquele idiota loiro que andava junto com o Uchiha... _Comentou o mais novo._

- Sim?

Um envelope pardo foi retirado de dentro da maleta sob a cama e entregue a Hiashi, que analisou o pacote, para somente depois de minutos abri-lo. Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto o Hyuuga lia atentamente o documento, arregalando levemente os olhos a cada nova linha.

- De que se trata isso?

- É um testamento, e o beneficiário e o filho da Hinata!

- Aquele Uchiha... Morreu?

- Num acidente de carro, alguns meses atrás.

Não havia palavras para descrever as sensações ruins e a culpa que tomaram conta de Hiashi naquele momento, sua filha havia sido abandonada por ele, e o maldito Uchiha ainda se dava ao luxo de morrer e deixá-la desamparada.

- Não há tempo a perder, nos saímos agora Neji!

* * *

A casa dos Uchiha era num distrito exclusivo da família, e os jardins da propriedade dispunham de uma área duas vezes maior que a escola em konoha. As colunas eram todas de madeira, e sua estrutura assemelhava-se fielmente á um magnífico castelo japonês. A vista para o mar era simplesmente magnífica, e imponente era uma descrição apropriada para aquela casa.

Itachi deu a volta e abriu o carro, parecendo sentir a hesitação da morena. Hinata não era covarde, mas por um momento ela pensou em inventar um mal-estar e pedir que Itachi a levasse de volta para á cobertura, e ele pareceu entendê-la, porque lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a sair do veículo e só a soltou depois de um gentil aperto de encorajamento.

- Eles são pessoas boas. – _disse o moreno calmamente_. – Pessoas boas que sofreram perdas irreparáveis.

Perdas, no plural. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer, uma mulher esbelta de aparentemente 60 anos, usando luvas de jardinagem e carregando uma espátula, apareceu sorrindo radiante, pelo lado esquerdo da casa. A mulher soltou um grito de animação quando os enxergou ao longe e se apressou para encontrá-los.

- Okaa-san!

Itachi esboçou um sorriso para a figura sorridente da mulher, e se inclinou para beijá-la suavemente na testa.

- Okaa-san? _A morena sussurrou debilmente._

Hinata esperava uma matriarca sisuda, usando roupa Chanel, cheia de jóias e não aquela mulher afetuosa e sorridente cujo rosto encantador revelava os anos de uma vida inteira de sorrisos que ela aparentemente não queria apagar com bótox, muito parecida com _Emi_. Os cabelos eram lisos, e nenhum fio branco podia ser encontrado naquela imensidão índigo, era uma mulher esbelta e sorridente e seus olhos eram tão escuros quanto os de Itachi e Sasuke.

- Aqui estão Hinata e Taiyo. – _o moreno disse_. – Hinata, está é Uchiha Mikoto, minha mãe e de Sasuke.

- È um prazer Sra. Uchiha!

Hinata sorriu afetuosamente para a mulher, e trocou o bebê de braço para oferecer a mão em um cumprimento.

- Por favor querida, me chame de Mikoto!

Ela estendeu a espátula antes de perceber a gafe e retirá-la, oferecendo novamente a mão com um sorriso embaraçado estampado nos lábios.

- Oh, Kami-sama! Acredito não estar causando uma boa impressão. –_ Ela disse a Hinata, e se voltou para Itachi, dizendo em tom de acusação._ – Você chegou cedo demais.

Itachi balançou a cabeça e sorriu amplamente, olhando divertido para a figura meio raivosa da mãe, e naquele momento Hinata o achou lindo, com aquele sorriso iluminando os olhos.

- Estamos exatamente na hora, okaa-san, você que se distraiu no jardim!

- Minha culpa! - _Ela disse, sorrindo para Hinata._ – Mais acabei me distraindo com meus afazeres... Deixei alguém cuidando de tudo, mas meus jardins estão destruídos!

- Não acho que seja possível.

Itachi sorria para a mãe, que sustentava uma carranca pela suposta destruição do jardim e alternava aqueles olhares entre ele e a direção por onde chegará, mais um choramingo chamou a atenção de Mikoto, e os olhos negros fitaram o bebê que resmungava baixinho enquanto dormia. Sua voz não passava de um sussurro quando ela disse:

- Eu ia pedir para segurá-lo, mas não estou em condições no momento.

Hinata percebeu que ela não se referia unicamente ás roupas sujas de terra. A certeza da morena só aumentou quando os olhos de Mikoto começaram a encher de lágrimas, uma caiu pelo rosto avermelhado, e a outra foi contida por uma mão, deixando uma pequena marca de terra no lugar. Hinata sentiu os próprios olhos umedecendo, e um nó se formou em sua garganta.

- Vamos entrar kaa-san, otou-san pode nos fazer companhia enquanto você... Se recompõe.

Itachi entregou um lenço á mãe antes de colocar seus braços em volta de seus ombros e abraçá-la á seu lado até estarem no hall de entrada.

- Seu pai provavelmente está no escritório dele, vá visitá-lo enquanto eu me limpo, não vou demorar.

Mikoto se desculpou aos dois e desapareceu, subindo as escadas de madeira. Itachi guiou Hinata pela casa, e a decoração interior era adorável, todos os ambientes pelo qual passava transpiravam conforto e calor, refletindo a personalidade dos donos. Entrando no escritório, um homem estava de costas para eles admirando a paisagem privilegiada do jardim lá fora, e quando se virou, Hinata percebeu que ele era alto, e estava fisicamente bem para um homem de sua idade, seus cabelos e olhos eram castanhos, muito diferente dos filhos, mais havia peculiaridades nele que lembravam o moreno á seu lado.

- Otou-san, está é Hinata. – _o moreno disse mais uma vez, quebrando o silêncio._ – Hinata, meu pai... Uchiha Fugaku!

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor.

- Hinata. - _Fugaku disse, acenando positivamente como se a tivesse aprovado.- _Sua mãe sabe que já está aqui?

- Sim, ela apareceu pelo lado da casa assim que chegamos... Aparentemente cuidando do jardim. – _os dois trocaram um olhar._ – Está lá em cima se trocando.

Fugaku assentiu, então seu olhar abaixou-se para o bebê que se espreguiçava no colo da mãe, enfim despertando de seu sono.

- Itachi nos disse que deu o nome de Taiyo ao bebê.

- Sim. _Hinata prendeu a respiração, esperando por algo que nem mesmo ela sabia o que era._

Um dos lados da boca de Fugaku deu uma entortada, e um sorriso minúsculo brotou nos lábios do homem.

- É um belo nome.

- Obrigada.

O sorriso que havia começado timidamente alargou-se, e os olhos castanhos de Fugaku revelavam carinho.

- Ele é uma coisinha, não é?

- Não tão pequeno que não tenha roubado meu coração. _Hinata murmurou, sorrindo para o filho._

- Sabe... Você nunca mais vai tê-lo de volta... Seu coração!

O sorriso de Fugaku era triste, marcado pela tristeza de um pai que viveu mais do que o filho.

- Por que não nos sentamos?

Além de uma enorme escrivaninha construída com a mesma madeira dos painéis da parede, o ambiente oferecia confortáveis poltronas e um lindo sofá, todos em volta de uma lareira. Ambos sentaram-se nas poltronas deixando o sofá para a morena, e pelos 15 minutos que se sucederam, eles falaram sobre amenidades como o tempo, até que Mikoto, refrescada por um banho chegou e juntou-se a eles.

- Pelo amor de todos os Kamis Fugaku, você não ofereceu nada aos nossos convidados? _Ela repreendeu com um sorriso no rosto._

- Oh, não, obrigada...Eu estou bem. _Disse a morena, encabulada._

- Eu não reclamaria de copo de chá gelado. _Comentou Itachi._

- Ótimo, há uma jarra fresca na geladeira, porque você não trás copos suficientes para nós todos para o caso de Hinata mudar de idéia.

Hinata piscou os olhos, e fez força para não ficar de boca aberta quando Itachi se levantou para atender ao pedido da mãe, seu choque deve ter ficado aparente, porque Mikoto a olhava interrogativamente e perguntou preocupada:

- Está tudo bem querida?

- Nunca imaginei que alguém fosse capaz de dizer a Itachi o que fazer. – _Um rubor coloriu o rosto da morena, mais Mikoto sorria._ – Quero dizer, ele é tão acostumado a dar ordens...

- Itachi é muito melhor em dar ordens do que segui-las, este é o motivo pelo qual eu tento lhe dar ordens regularmente... Alguém tem que evitar que ele fique muito ditatorial! – _Mikoto brincou distraidamente com um dos botões da blusa, e seu tom era baixo e nostálgico quando completou_. – Itachi sempre foi assim, e Sasuke...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, exceto Taiyo. Antes que o animo pudesse se tornar sentimental, ele começou a gritar e balbuciar todo feliz, seus punhos gordinhos batiam um no outro e nas pernas da mãe.

- Parece que você tem um pugilista profissional nas suas mãos. _ Fugaku disse com uma risada._

- Ele é um bebê ativo! _Hinata comentou orgulhosa._

- Posso... Você se importaria se eu o segurasse?

- De maneira alguma.

Itachi retornou ao aposento no exato momento em que Hinata estava colocando Taiyo nos braços de sua mãe. Hinata tentou imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça dele ao ver Mikoto apertar o rosto dela ao do bebê e fechar os olhos com um suspiro. Momentos depois Fugaku deixava a cadeira para se juntar á esposa, sentando-se no braço do sofá.

- É como se estivesse vendo meu filho de novo! – _Mikoto disse, a voz carregada de emoção_. – Os olhos, e até os cabelos...

Hinata respirou aliviada, eles haviam acreditado nela. Em suas vozes não restava dúvidas, somente admiração e animação, e o alivio que assaltou seu peito ao observar a cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos era imenso. Elas haviam dado as boas vindas a Taiyo... Tão diferentes de Hiashi.

- O almoço estará pronto em 15 minutos. – _Avisou a empregada recém-chegada_. – Vocês ainda vão almoçar lá fora?

- Sim, obrigada Mae. – _Respondeu Mikoto._ – Itachi, traga a bandeja de chá, está muito quente para ficarmos presos aqui dentro.

Ela e fugaku seguiram na frente com Taiyo, deixando Hinata e Itachi segui-los. No pátio perto da piscina, uma mesa de ferro toda trabalhada estava arrumada para o almoço, com pratos de fina porcelana, guardanapos e copos de cristal. Arbustos e plantas, faziam os limites dos lados do pátio e se esparramavam pelo jardim. Caminhos de laje levavam de um viçoso oásis a outro, assim como a majestosa piscina cavada no chão. Hinata supôs que o prédio depois da piscina era a casa de hóspedes onde Itachi estava hospedado.

- Sua casa é linda, mas está aqui... – _a morena movimentou os braços_. – Está é de tirar o fôlego!

A casa em questão era feita de tijolos brancos e madeira, todo seu arredor era cercado por arbustos e roseiras, assemelhando-se muito a uma casa dos sonhos.

- Obrigada. – _disse Mikoto_. – Você devia vê-la quando as flores estão no seu clímax.

- Sempre tem o ano que vem!

Hinata dirigiu um olhar acusador á Itachi, era fato que não queria separar seu filho dos únicos parentes que o queriam por perto, mais continuar em Tóquio não era uma opção válida por enquanto.

- Sim, o ano que vem. _Mikoto assentiu sorridente, alheia a troca de olhares._

Mikoto mudou Taiyo de braço, e continuou a mostrar seus jardins orgulhosamente.

- Eu posso pegá-lo se quiser. – _a morena ofereceu._ – Taiyo ainda é pequeno, mais fica pesado depois de um tempo.

- Nada disso, estou me deleitando em segurá-lo, e você vai precisar arrancá-lo dos meus braços quando forem embora. – _Mikoto disse sorridente, depois completou_. – Você sabe querida, ainda é uma moça jovem e muito linda, portanto, se precisar de uma noite de folga, ou simplesmente sair para namorar um pouquinho, eu ficarei feliz em cuidar do meu neto.

A palavra: neto, dita com tamanha confiança abalou a frágil armadura de mulher forte que Hinata usava, aquelas pessoas a conheciam a menos de algumas horas e aceitavam felizes o que seu pai teve um ano para fazer, e a mágoa era latente em seus perolados, mais a morena se esforçou para disfarçá-la, sorrindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Itachi por outro lado não gostou nem um pouco do comentário acidental da mãe, e a idéia de ver Hinata "_namorando_" como outro não o alegrava em nada.

- E uma oferta generosa!

- Não tem nada de generoso nisso querida... - _Mikoto falava, sempre sorridente_. – Eu quero estragá-lo, o que é a função principal dos avós.

Mikoto se inclinou para acariciar o rosto de Taiyo, o bebê sorriu em resposta, e a doçura do momento provocou um nó na garganta de Hinata, assim é que teria sido se sua mãe estivesse viva, pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado em Tóquio, Hinata se sentiu verdadeiramente só.

- Itachi nos disse que você está morando na cobertura dele desde que o bebê nasceu.

- Estou, sim. _- respondeu a morena_. – Tem sido delicado da parte dele me deixar ficar lá, mais eu poderia encontrar outro lugar, e eu vou, agora que vocês estão em casa.

- E o que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa? – _Mikoto perguntou_. – Estou adorando ver Itachi todos os dias, e acho difícil que seja uma imposição para ele ficar na casa de hóspedes.

- Tem a distância e tudo o mais, acho que ele ficaria melhor na própria casa. _Hinata falava de forma hesitante, e olhava de esguelha para o moreno._

- Ela está certa. _ Ele concordou._

- Itachi. _Mikoto o repreendeu._

- E lógico que eu gostaria de estar de volta ao apartamento, mas você não precisa olhar para mim como se eu fosse colocar meu sobrinho e Hinata para fora, e deixá-los a própria sorte.

Hinata piscou surpresa, era a primeira vez que Itachi se dirigia a Taiyo como sobrinho, e por um momento ela pensou ter escutado errado, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os dele, não havia nenhum erro no seu olhar de desculpa. O que provocou aquela mudança na atitude dele? Ela estava tão perdida em suas reflexões que não ouviu mais nada do que foi dito pelos segundos seguintes.

- É uma grande idéia, não sei como não pensei nisso antes, o que você acha Hinata?

- O quê? _Hinata piscou surpresa._

- Eu disse que você deveria se mudar para a casa de hóspedes quando eu voltar para a cobertura.

Ela olhou em volta da mesa, seu olhar demorando-se em Itachi.

- Oh, eu não posso... Não posso me aproveitar da hospitalidade da sua família por mais tempo. Vocês já foram bons demais, todos vocês.

- Não seja tola, adoraríamos ter você e Taiyo aqui. _– disse Fugaku, e seu tom não permitia argumentos_. – Pelo tempo que você quiser ficar.

- E vai reduzir meu tempo de viagem... _Itachi lembrou a ela com um sorriso._

- Vocês são da família, querida, não veja isso como uma imposição.

O argumento de Mikoto foi decisivo, e Hinata ficou de boca aberta enquanto seu cérebro absorvia as palavras carinhosas. Ela estava tão só, se sentindo desamparada desde que perderá a mãe e o pai se tornará um homem recluso, e agora estava ali, com aquelas pessoas que a conheciam a menos de uma hora lhe oferecendo não só um lugar para ficar, mais um lugar na vida deles.

Seus olhos perolados se encheram de lágrimas, e a morena sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até que elas fossem derramadas, e antes que fizesse papel de boba na frente de todos, se levantou e seguiu para o caminho que dava num dos jardins da mansão. O caminho de laje se abria para revelar uma queda d'água que caia num lago artificial. Hinata afundou num dos bancos e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, sentindo as lágrimas quentes banharem seu rosto, quando ela tirou as mãos do rosto, Itachi estava lá, as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso reconfortante esboçado nos lábios.

- Vim ver se estava bem.

Sem dizer mais nada o moreno ofereceu a ela um lenço, observando enquanto Hinata secava as lágrimas e se recompunha.

- Sinto muito, mais precisei de um minuto.

- Não precisa se desculpar... Sei como se sente...

- Sua mãe é uma mulher muito delicada e...

Ela desviou seu olhar para o lago, a visão e o barulho constantes a distraindo e a presença de Itachi servindo como uma espécie de calmante.

- Meus pais eram maravilhosos... Eu podia dizer qualquer coisa pra minha mãe, e meu pai, ele e eu... Nós...

A voz antes firme se transformou num sussurro inaudível, e as lágrimas voltaram com força total aos olhos perolados de Hinata, sem conseguir se controlar, Itachi sentou-se ao lado dela e a envolveu num abraço, beijando o topo da cabeça e sentindo os soluços aumentarem gradativamente, libertando todas as mágoas que ela vinha guardando.

- Você não está sozinha Hinata.

- Eu sei, tenho Taiyo.

- Você tem mais do que isso.

Itachi lhe estendeu a mão e a ajudou a ficar de pé, depois disso ele não a soltou mais, seus dedos se entrelaçaram e as palmas se encontraram.

- Se você não quiser ficar e almoçar, eu a levarei de volta para casa, meus pais entenderão.

- Não, eu ficarei... Estou bem.

A maneira como Itachi a estava olhando, fez com que Hinata se sentisse exposta e constrangida.

- Acho que enfim consigo entender algumas coisas a seu respeito.

- O que mais descobriu a meu respeito?

- Não o suficiente para saciar minha curiosidade. – _admitiu ele_. – Mas o suficiente para saber que lhe devo desculpas.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos?

Ele ainda estava segurando a mão dela, um gesto de amizade, mais de alguma maneira mais profundo, mais íntimo. No pátio, o almoço estava sendo servido, e enquanto Mae servia as travessas com a comida, uma outra moça vestida igual a ela colocava um bercinho entre as cadeiras de Mikoto e Hinata. Ele era branco, e de aparência frágil, parecia um pouco amarelado, mas o acolchoado era obviamente novo.

- Obrigada Sari. – _voltando-se para Hinata, ela disse._ – Itachi e Sasuke dormiram aqui quando bebês, e Hiro também.

O rosto da matriarca enrubesceu e Hinata sentiu a súbita mudança na expressão de Itachi. Quem era Hiro? Hinata não perguntou, mesmo se ela quisesse, não teve a chance. Taiyo era o tópico de interesse naquela conversa, e por isso, nos 45 minutos seguintes ou mais, ela respondeu entusiasmada ao questionário de Mikoto e Fugaku.

* * *

_Capítulo postado, não demorei muito..._

_Bjos e até o próximo!_

**Agradecimentos:**

_Elenaid - Aryel-Chan - Nathalia Cheron - lah15 - Jade Miranda - HWinchester - Jessica - Luciana Fernandes_

* * *

Fic Nova, A Herdeira... Ainda não foi postada, nem sei se tenho coragem suficiente para fazê-lo, mais quem sabe!

**Sinopse:**

_A cobiça de um rei a quem chamava de pai provocou aquela guerra, e a única pessoa que ela julgava amar estava proibida, á milhas de distância de si..._

_O sofrimento parecia ser a única forma de superar a rejeição e até a própria morte, mais aquele homem misterioso e de expressivos olhos negros recusava-se a permitir que se entregasse a amargura, mesmo que fosse preciso abrir as feridas de seu coração machucado..._

_O dia de seu retorno se aproximava, e a única maneira de tomar para si o que era seu por direito era aniquilando uma das poucas pessoas que ainda amava..._

_Uma guerra que se estende a centenas de anos, um reino caótico e entregue á guerra, duas irmãs lutando pelo direito de sucessão, e um amor que rompe as barreiras do tempo e da morte..._

* * *

**Preview**

_- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, você é uma boa mulher e exatamente o tipo de nora que qualquer mãe gostaria para seu filho._

_**- oOo -**_

_ – Por que você não mostra a casa para Hinata antes de ir? Espero que esteja em condições de ser visitada._

_- Mais ou menos._

_**- oOo - **_

_- Você deveria estar saindo, passando algum tempo com outras pessoas._

_ - Quem disse que não faço isso?_

_ Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e o encarou de forma desafiadora._

_ - Isso quer dizer que você já encontrou uma substituta para Shizune?_

_ - Lhe incomodaria se eu tivesse?_

_ - Sim_

_-** oOo - **_

_- Até mães podem se vestir e sair para um encontro de vez em quando, Hinata._

_- Não está aqui!_

_**- oOo - **_

_- Você não tem necessidades?_


	8. Jogo de Palavras

**Cap VIII – Jogo de Palavras.**

* * *

Demorou mais do que Hinata esperava á sua visita aos Uchiha, e não foi por obrigação que ela ficou lá tarde á dentro, mais por causa do calor e delicadeza com que era tratada, e principalmente a maneira como Mikoto e Fugaku idolatravam Taiyo.

- Nos devíamos ir. _Disse Itachi, relanceando um olhar para o relógio de pulso._

- Eu queria que esse dia durasse para sempre. _O tom de Mikoto era melancólico, enquanto olhava o bebê no cesto._

- Nós gostamos muito de sua visita. _Disse o patriarca Uchiha, também olhando o neto._

- Eu também, e tenho certeza de que vamos nos encontrar em breve. _Hinata prometeu._

- Vou aguardar ansiosamente, querida. – _Mikoto disse, eufórica_. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la, você é uma boa mulher... Exatamente o tipo de nora que qualquer mãe gostaria para seu filho.

Mikoto olhava sugestivamente para o filho, que tinha uma expressão enigmática no rosto. Hinata por outro lado estava corada até a ultima raiz de cabelo, e milhões de perguntas povoavam sua mente naquele momento, a principal era: Ainda estaria com Sasuke se ele estivesse vivo? Eles estariam apaixonados? Ou ela teria vindo para Tóquio terminaria perdidamente apaixonada pelo irmão dele.

- Espero que considere o convite sobre ficar na casa de hóspedes. _Disse Fugaku, um tempo depois._

- Ah, sim. Por favor, diga que vai ficar. – _Mikoto parecia uma criança pidona_. – Prometo que não vou aparecer a cada cinco minutos para perturbá-los. Talvez uma vez por dia, para brincar com meu neto.

Hinata tinha que admitir que a oportunidade de proporcionar ao filho a chance de ter uma família que o amava era única, e ela não se sentia capaz de negar os apelos da senhora Uchiha.

- Essa visita pode ser ás duas da manhã? Quando ele decidir que não quer mais dormir? _Hinata perguntou com um sorriso_.

- Isto é um sim?

- Sim.

Mikoto envolveu Hinata num abraço apertado e balançou-a para frente e para trás, demonstrando de forma alegre o quanto havia ficado satisfeita com a decisão da morena.

- Estou tão feliz. – _depois de um momento Mikoto se afastou, voltando-se para Itachi. _– Por que você não mostra a casa para Hinata antes de ir? Espero que esteja em condições de ser visitada.

- Mais ou menos.

- Ótimo. – _Mikoto disse, envolvendo Taiyo nos braços_. – E não tenham muita pressa.

Itachi sorriu e conduziu Hinata até um caminho de laje e cercado por gramado e flores coloridas.

- Teremos sorte se conseguirmos sair daqui antes da meia-noite. - _Itachi resmungou, e em tom mais sério acrescentou. _– Estou feliz que tenha concordado em ficar aqui por algum tempo, significa muito para os meus pais ter o neto por perto, e a Senhora Mikoto não ficou muito satisfeita por eu ter mantido segredo por tanto tempo.

- Você fez o que julgou ser o correto. – _Hinata disse_. – E quanto aos seus pais e Taiyo, eu acho que toda criança merece ter pelo menos dois avós babões.

- Eles vão estragá-lo se você não tiver cuidado! – _o moreno disse sorrindo._ – Antes que possa se dar conta, os brinquedos vão começar a chegar, grandes brinquedos, como carros motorizados e pôneis de pelúcia em tamanho real. – _ele soltou uma gargalhada, parecendo se lembrar de algo_. – Eles são bons nisso!

Hinata levantou as sobrancelhas, Itachi parecia falar por experiência própria, pensou ela enquanto ele abria a porta e esperava que ela entrasse.

A casa de hóspedes era muito menor que a cobertura de Itachi, mas o que faltava em tamanho sobrava em calor e aconchego. A cozinha era aparelhada com os últimos modelos de aparelhos domésticos, e aconchegantes armários de cedro. Um balcão alto separava a cozinha da sala de estar, e um jornal estava jogado no balcão perto de uma xícara de café e um prato cheio de farelos de torrada.

A imagem veio nitidamente na mente de Hinata, ela imaginou-o ali, sentado e folheando displicentemente o jornal, enquanto bebericava o café e servia-se das torradas, e mesmo que fosse um pensamento inocente, a morena sentiu as pernas tremendo.

- Isto parece ser o café da manhã dos campeões! _A morena brincou, tentando aliviar a própria tensão._

- Fazer torradas e o máximo das minhas habilidades culinárias. – _ele sorriu e deu de ombros_. – Ah! Não diga a minha kaa-san que deixei os pratos sujos, garanto que a senhora Uchiha sabe ser amedrontadora quando quer.

- Na verdade, este lugar está surpreendentemente limpo para o apartamento de um solteiro. _Hinata comentou enquanto Itachi a conduzia por um corredor._

- Isto é porque não fico aqui tempo suficiente para desarrumar.

Itachi abriu a primeira porta que encontrou e acendeu a luz, revelando um banheiro completo, com uma banheira gigantesca em que uma mulher poderia se deleitar e um Box cercado com vidro. Apontando uma porta parcialmente aberta do outro lado, ele falou:

- Você pode acessar esse banheiro pelo corredor ou pelo quarto.

Essa era a próxima parada, e uma vez dentro, Itachi puxou as cortinas e a luz invadiu o cômodo, revelando um espaço bem proporcionado. Algumas mudanças na posição dos móveis e estaria perfeito.

- Se você tirar a escrivaninha e mover a cama para aquela parede, não terá nenhum problema em arrumar as coisas do bebê.

A escrivaninha em questão tinha duas enormes pilhas de papel e um notebook.

- Você não está tempo suficiente em casa para desarrumar as coisas, mais arruma tempo pra trabalhar aqui?

Hinata perguntou, e o moreno deu de ombros antes de finalmente responder.

- A empresa está no meio de uma expansão, e como otou-san está perto de se aposentar, estou trabalhando diretamente com os gerentes do projeto.

- Você deveria estar saindo, passando algum tempo com outras pessoas.

- Quem disse que não faço isso?

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e o encarou de forma desafiadora.

- Isso quer dizer que você já encontrou uma substituta para Shizune?

- Lhe incomodaria se eu tivesse?

- Sim

A resposta veio rápida e a deixou piscando. A incomodaria muito, ela se deu conta. Só de pensar em Itachi beijando outra mulher do jeito que ele a beijou, fez Hinata querer gritar o mais alto que pudesse. Felizmente, o tom de sua voz parecia normal quando ela continuou.

- Você me disse que as coisas entre vocês eram ocasionais.

- Sim, é o que eu quero.

- Bem... Eu acho que você merece mais do que isso!

Ele olhou-a meio divertido, os olhos negros brilhando.

- Ah, você acha?

- Você é um bom homem Itachi.

- Você tem certeza disso?

Ela não tinha certeza disso quando se conheceram, mais agora tinha, ele bem que tentou esconder, por razões que permaneciam sendo um mistério para ela. Mas num quadro geral, ele era sensível e justo.

- Tenho certeza sim, e não importa que você seja bonito de morr...

Hinata se interrompeu abruptamente, mais não antes que Itachi entendesse o que ela estava querendo dizer, e um sorriso de canto surgisse nos lábios do moreno.

- Sem dúvida, continue.

E quando a morena não continuou, o sorriso dele se alargou e Itachi virou a coisa pro lado dela.

- E você? – _ele começou, um sorriso miúdo estampado nos lábios_. – Você é uma boa pessoa, bonita de morr... Etc, você não merece mais?

- Eu parei de pensar no que eu preciso no momento em que tive meu filho, eu tenho responsabilidades e obrigações, sou uma mãe agora!

- Até mães podem se vestir e sair para um encontro de vez em quando, Hinata.

- Não está aqui!

- Por quê?

A maneira que ele estava olhando para ela, foi difícil pensar, especialmente porque eles estavam parados em lados opostos de uma cama por fazer, cujos lençóis emaranhados faziam com que a mente da morena viajasse para territórios decididamente inapropriados.

- Meu filho precisa de mim.

A voz de Itachi ficou profunda, e se transformou num sussurro sedutor quando ele perguntou:

- Você não tem necessidades?

A pergunta era perigosa, e a resposta que ecoava na mente febril de Hinata era ainda mais perigosa. Seu olhar perolado caiu para a boca tentadora. O que ela queria estava fora dos limites, e tinha que permanecer assim, Hinata não podia se arriscar e se entregar á outro Uchiha. E se as coisas não dessem certo? Ela ainda teria que vê-lo e conviver como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela não podia estragar tudo, não desta vez!

- Eu tenho tudo de que preciso.

_Grande mentira_, sua mente debochou. Itachi percebeu que ela engolirá em seco depois de fazer aquela declaração. Hinata parecia resoluta, mais a maneira fixa com que ela olhava para sua boca dizia outra coisa.

- Comigo é a mesma coisa.

Eles eram dois mentirosos!

* * *

Estava escurecendo quando eles chegaram á cobertura, Itachi achou uma vaga em frente ao prédio, Hinata não se surpreendeu quando ele deu a volta no carro para abrir á porta, mais ficou chocada quando ele tirou Taiyo da cadeirinha.

- Eu o levo. – _ele disse quando ela se aproximou._ – Se você não se importar.

- Eu não me importo, pelo contrário.

Hinata teve de admitir que gostou de ver Taiyo nos braços de Itachi, os dois compunham uma imagem magnífica.

- Eu não tinha notado antes, mais vocês tem sobrancelhas iguais.

Itachi franziu as dele.

- Realmente?

- Bem, não quando você faz isso.

O moreno parou de andar e a encarou confuso.

- Fazer o quê?

- Franzi as sobrancelhas.

Antes que ela pudesse se conter, seus dedos já alisavam as sobrancelhas dele, e os afastou segundos depois, sentindo as correntes elétricas que fluíam por todo seu corpo. Para disfarçar a própria tensão gracejou:

- Você faz muito isso.

- Faço?

- Fico imaginando se Taiyo vai ser capaz de intimidar as pessoas com um simples olhar, como você faz.

- Leva anos de prática para chegar á perfeição, vou ter que me ocupar em ensiná-lo!

Apesar do comentário soar como algo casual, Hinata esperava intimamente que Itachi desenvolvesse um papel mais ativo na vida do seu filho. Era o que ela esperava quando foi parar em Tóquio... E era a única coisa que podia esperar. Quando o elevador chegou ao andar superior, Itachi disse:

- Acho que alguém precisa de uma troca de fraldas.

Hinata sorriu e estendeu os braços na direção do filho.

- Dê-me o bebê, eu cuido disso.

- Tudo bem, te entrego ele já.

Hinata estava ciente de estar com a boca aberta, mais parecia que ela não podia fechá-la ao ver Itachi caminhar pelo corredor em direção ao quarto. O moreno deitou Taiyo na mesa de trocar e arregaçou as mangas.

- Tente não se mexer muito, está bem?

Um gritinho extasiado deixou os lábios do pequenino, que em seguida mexeu as pernas e sacudiu os braços.

- Ok, ok... Não tem importância.

Poucas semanas atrás, Itachi dava uma volta só para não pegar o bebê ou tocá-lo, apesar de se sentir tentando em algumas vezes. Só de estar por perto de Taiyo, muitas memórias vieram á tona, e até as boas provocaram pesar. Mais Itachi chegou a uma conclusão, tinha que enfrentar seus demônios de frente e assumir que era o tio do garoto. Este era o filho de seu irmão, o legado de Sasuke, portanto merecia todo o conforto e comodidade que o dinheiro pudesse comprar, no entanto, o moreno tinha consciência de que o dinheiro era um substituto pobre para afeto. Hinata e o bebê precisavam dele, e foi um pouco assustador chegar á conclusão de que ele também precisava deles.

- Você vai ficar feliz em saber que não sou um novato nisso.

O bebê simplesmente piscou e deu um sorriso sonolento para ele.

- Hei, não me olhe como se não estivesse impressionado.

Desta vez o pequeno bocejou e virou a cabeça para o lado, Itachi observou a orelha do bebê, desde a ponta dobrada até o pequeno lóbulo.

- Parece que temos mais em comum do que nossas sobrancelhas, a orelha dos Uchiha, seu pai tinha uma dessas também. _Seu tom se tornou nostálgico ao lembrar o irmão._

Itachi engoliu em seco, estava sentindo falta de Sasuke, sentindo falta de Hiro. Céus aquilo ainda magoava demais.

- Eu quis que você fosse dele, sabe. – _ele disse com voz sussurrada._ – Desde o começo eu quis que você fosse dele... Da mesma maneira que eu quis que Hiro fosse meu.

- Itachi? – _Hinata estava parada na porta._ – Vim ver como você estava se saindo.

O moreno limpou a garganta, esboçando um sorriso amarelo.

- Está tudo ótimo!

- Posso continuar se você quiser.

- Não e necessário, eu já troquei uma fralda ou duas nos meus tempos.

O moreno começou desabotoando o macacão listrado de azul, uma tarefa dificultada pelos minúsculos bracinhos que não paravam de se movimentar, mas ele finalmente conseguiu removê-los junto com a fralda suja. Momentos depois ele estava vestindo Taiyo novamente, que agora gritava cheio de felicidade.

- Acho que você fez isso uma ou duas vezes. _Hinata comentou com humor._

- Você duvidou de mim?

A morena consentiu, e apesar das bochechas coradas, seus lábios esboçavam um sorriso.

- Sinto muito, mais você não parece o tipo de homem que tenha tido a função de trocar fraldas.

- Já tem algum tempo.

- Quanto tempo? _Ela perguntou._

- Alguns anos. – _uma risada áspera arranhou sua garganta_. – Trocar fraldas é como andar de bicicleta, uma vez que se aprende, nunca se esquece. – _ele levantou o pequeno até os ombros_. – Isso também é inesquecível... A sensação de tê-lo nos braços.

- Quem é Hiro? _Perguntou ela calmamente._

- O filho da minha ex-mulher.

- Ah. – _Hinata franziu o cenho, e Itachi percebeu que sua resposta levantou mais perguntas. _– Eu pensei... Acho que pensei que ele era seu filho.

A risada que ele deu foi áspera, e em seu tom mesclavam-se raiva e mágoa.

- Eu também.

A história veio á tona, devagar a principio, como se as palavras fossem arrancadas de dentro dele. Do começo ao fim Hinata manteve-se calada, ouvindo de maneira paciente, e sua expressão mais preocupada e compreensiva do com pena.

- Sinto muito. _Murmurou ela._

Alcançando-o, ela acariciou seu rosto, e percebeu surpresa que esteve chorando. As lágrimas deveriam tê-lo embaraçado, no passado ele as teria considerado um sinal de fraqueza, mas elas estavam limpando e lhe dando poder de alguma forma, e ele se sentiu forte como nunca antes.

- Gostaria que tivesse me contado isso antes.

E, estranhamente ele também.

- Não é algo sobre o qual eu fale a respeito.

- Então estou feliz que tenha compartilhado sua história comigo.

Hinata colocou um braço em volta da cintura dele e, apertando seu rosto no ombro dele, o abraçou. Itachi mudou Taiyo para o outro ombro para que assim pudesse abraçá-la também. E ficaram daquele jeito por um longo tempo.

- Posso ficar essa noite? – _ele perguntou, a voz sussurrada_. – Só pra dormir.

- Pode, sim.

* * *

Enquanto Hinata estava sentada amamentando o filho, ela podia ouvir Itachi se movimentando no quarto ao lado. Momentos depois o chuveiro foi ligado. O som era rotineiro, doméstico e estranhamente reconfortante. Depois de fazer Taiyo arrotar, ela o deitou no berço, ele se remexeu antes de se acomodar, grunhindo enquanto serpenteava em volta para achar uma posição agradável.

Hinata acariciou a barriga do bebê e se recordou do que Itachi revelara, seu coração doeu por ele, ser enganado daquela maneira por alguém que ele amou e confiou deixou uma cicatriz para sempre, não é de admirar que ele tenha sido tão descrente quando ela apareceu pela primeira vez, agora podia entender o motivo de tantas precauções, também podia entender porque ele preferia relacionamentos ocasionais com mulheres deslumbrantes como Shizune. Ele seria capaz de arriscar o coração novamente? provavelmente Não.

Hinata beijou a ponta de cada um dos dedinhos do filho, e tocou o rostinho sonolento antes de sair do quarto. Eram quase nove horas quando Itachi se juntou a ela na sala de estar, as madeixas longas estavam soltas e ainda úmidas pelo banho, e o moreno trajava uma calça de moletom preta e uma camisa de malha branca, os pés estavam descalços. Hinata estava confortavelmente acomodada no sofá, comendo pipocas e assistindo a um filme antigo.

- Você está com fome? – _ela perguntou_. – posso fazer um sanduíche ou algo assim.

Ele se acomodou ao lado dela no sofá.

- Está tudo bem, o que você está assistindo?

- Não tenho certeza, liguei depois de ter começado. – _a morena explicou._ – Pipoca?

Quando ele aceitou, ela colocou a tigela entre ambos, e por alguns minutos o silêncio prevaleceu.

- Quando faremos a troca?

- Não sei... – _ele coçou o queixo antes de responder_. – A próxima semana está bem pra você?

- Com certeza.

Pelo resto do filme, nada mais foi dito e quando os créditos começaram a rolar, Hinata voltou seu olhar para Itachi. Ele esteve quieto por algum tempo, e agora ela sabia o porque, seu semblante se enterneceu com a figura adormecida do moreno. Sua cabeça descansava no encosto do sofá e seus olhos estavam fechados, ela alcançou o controle remoto e desligou a tv, a luz fraca do corredor iluminando parcialmente a sala, e impedindo o completo breu.

Devo acordá-lo? Ela se perguntou, meio indecisa quanto ao que fazer. Sua mão pousou delicadamente no ombro dele, e os olhos negros se abriram de imediato. No escuro parcial da sala, ela sentiu os braços dele em volta dela, impedindo-a de se afastar, em resposta, a morena se afundou no sofá e permitiu que ele a puxasse para mais perto. Apesar de dizer a si mesma que fosse embora, permaneceu exatamente onde estava, e o contato dos lábios dele em sua pele provocou trilhas de fogo, até encontrar sua boca e submetê-la a um beijo ardente.

* * *

**N/A:** OMG! Final de capitulo... **Tenso! **Eu teria matado uma autora se ela fizesse isso comigo, portanto, não culpo ngm se quiserem me matar...

E possível que o próximo capitulo demore um pouquinho pra sair, tenho me empenhado bastante pra escrever o final de "Shadows", e principalmente a continuação de "A Proposta" e "Rosas & Violetas"... Alguns probleminhas médicos tem me mantido afastada do PC, é essa fic continuou com postagens regulares por já estar terminada.

Quanto ao Fic á Herdeira, ainda não sei uma data exata de postagem, mais quero terminar ainda nesse ano pelo menos duas fic's... Possivelmente poste quando terminar BB a bordo, ou Shadows... Ou talvez poste só o primeiro capitulo, pra dar um gostinho, kkk.

Agradecimentos aos reviews lindos que recebi, só tenho o que agradecer e dizer que são essas poucas palavrinhas que me alegram e fazem minha inspiração apumentar...

* * *

**Agradecimentos á:**

_Elenaid - Nathalia Cheron - lah15 - Luciana Fernandes - Valki Fanto - Aryel-Chan - Moony - HWinchester - Uzu Hiina - Jade Miranda - Jessica_

* * *

**Preview:**

_Ela sentia que as coisas piorariam consideravelmente se alguém desconfiasse de sua verdadeira identidade._

_- Meu otou-san vai me matar!_

_**- oOo - **_

_- Sinto muito Itachi-sama, mas eu sabia que você gostaria de ver isto._

_Não, ele não gostaria. Mas ele leu a manchete de qualquer maneira, e bastou isso para que gritasse._

_- Ligue para o meu advogado._

_-** oOo - **_

_- Não que seja da minha conta, Sr. Uchiha, mais o senhor acha que a Srta. Hyuuga pode ser uma das fontes anônimas?_

_- O quê?_

_**- oOo -**_

_- Ela não cometeria esse erro, e quanto a precisar de dinheiro, Hinata é uma mulher rica nos seus direitos nos dias de hoje._

_- Ela... Ela é?_

_- Sim. Mas eu concordo que essa informação veio de uma fonte interna. Quando eu descobrir quem é o responsável por esta história, e eu vou, está pessoa não vai mais trabalhar aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar. De fato, seria melhor para esta pessoa que ela pedisse demissão e limpasse a sua mesa antes que eu tenha que fazer isso._

_A rosada se encolheu e seu rosto se empalideceu por baixo da maquiagem. Com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios, Itachi pressentiu que acabara de descobrir quem era seu Judas._

Bjos & até o próximo!


	9. Uma Manchete de Jornal

**Cap. IX - Uma manchete de Jornal.**

* * *

Hinata estava na rua na segunda-feira de manhã fazendo algumas compras quando os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair, e quando ela se preparava para correr até o carro junto com Taiyo, a primeira página de um jornal chamou sua atenção. A foto em preto e branco dela, Taiyo e Itachi em pé na rua do lado de fora do prédio de apartamentos ocupava quatro colunas, ela estava tocando o rosto de Itachi, alisando suas sobrancelhas que eram tão parecidas com as de seu filho, ela lembrou, apesar de a fotografia ter feito parecer muito mais intimo que isso.

A manchete que acompanhava a foto não ajudava em nada os nervos já em frangalhos da morena, mais felizmente não haviam conseguido descobrir sua identidade. Soltando um suspiro de descrença, ela pegou uma cópia da banca de jornais, e seu espanto aumentou ainda mais ao ler os absurdos descritos ali. A matéria não só debatia a paternidade de Taiyo, como também fazia insinuações indecorosas sobre o caráter da mãe solteira que se mudou para a cobertura da Itachi, como também repetia os detalhes do divórcio do moreno.

Levando em conta o grau de violência que sentia sobre si, Hinata só podia imaginar qual seria a reação de Itachi quando ele soubesse que sua vida privada fora mais uma vez transformada em espetáculo publico. E ela sentia que as coisas piorariam consideravelmente se alguém desconfiasse de sua verdadeira identidade.

- Meu otou-san vai me matar!

Hinata pagou o jornal e o colocou na bolsa de fraldas, ela tinha que encontrar Itachi, falar com ele e oferecer qualquer ajuda e conforto que pudesse. Ela estava completamente molhada quando chegou ao carro, rapidamente colocou o pequeno na cadeirinha e afivelou o cinto, pulando pro banco da frente. Então praguejou baixinho quando o motor se recusou a pegar.

- Hoje, não!

Batendo no volante com a palma das mãos, ela avaliou suas opções. Aquela hora Itachi já estaria no escritório, ela precisava encontrar um telefone e ligar para ele, avisá-lo sobre aquele desastre. Estava somente a alguns quarteirões de distância do escritório dele, decidida, a morena saiu do carro e pegou o filho nos braços, cobrindo-o com uma manta extra e saiu correndo.

* * *

Itachi estava de péssimo humor quando saiu do elevador. Ele normalmente chegava ao escritório antes das sete e meia, mas tivera um café da manhã com sócios do outro lado da cidade, seguido de um encontro com o funcionário de um banco, depois ele entrou num engarrafamento caótico a caminho do escritório. Eram quase dez da manhã e em menos de 15 minutos ele teria uma chamada de conferência marcada com um dos gerentes da empresa e com outros gerentes a respeito do projeto de expansão.

Sakura seguiu atrás dele para o escritório, citando suas mensagens telefônicas enquanto retirava seu paletó molhado, estava chovendo muito lá fora e um trovão ecoou longe. Tudo o que se dizia a respeito das segundas-feiras era verdade, concluiu, e isto foi antes de ele ver o tablóide em cima de uma pilha tradicional de jornais que sempre lia todos os dias. Diante de seu expressivo silêncio, Sakura explicou:

- Sinto muito Itachi-sama, mas eu sabia que você gostaria de ver isto.

Não, ele não gostaria. Mas ele leu a manchete de qualquer maneira, e bastou isso para que gritasse.

- Ligue para o meu advogado.

A jovem balançou a cabeça, mais hesitou na porta.

- Mais alguma coisa? _Perguntou o moreno, detestando fazê-lo._

- Sim. – _seu tom de voz esfriou consideravelmente_. – A srta. Hyuuga ligou duas vezes há uma hora, eu imagino que ela deve ter visto o jornal.

Itaci fechou os olhos e suspirou, e pensar que ele acreditou que aquela baixaria estivesse finalmente acabada e esquecida. Seu passado não só foi escavado, como Hinata e Taiyo foram arrastados para a lama junto com ele. Aquilo era uma advertência, e a cabeça de alguém ia rolar.

- Ligue para ela primeiro.

- Eu ligaria, mas ela não deixou um telefone de contato. _Itachi franziu a sobrancelha diante da resposta._

- Ela não estava em casa?

- Não, imagino que estava usando um telefone público.

A rosada puxou a bainha da jaqueta e alisou o tecido da saia.

- Não que seja da minha conta, Sr. Uchiha, mais o senhor acha que a Srta. Hyuuga pode ser uma das fontes anônimas?

- O quê?

- Da história. – _a rosada murmurou_. – A história se baseia toda em fontes anônimas.

- O que Hinata teria a ganhar se colocando no meio de um escândalo? _Rosnou ele._

- Eu não sei, mais algumas pessoas gostam de notoriedade e atenção. – _ela se interrompeu, analisando o semblante contorcido do moreno._ - Quero dizer, ela apareceu aqui dando á luz, irrompeu na sua sala de reunião criando o maior alarde. - _Ela tossiu delicadamente então_. – Isso pode render bem.

- Você acha que Hinata vendeu está historia para um jornalzinho insignificante por dinheiro?

Itachi não estava bravo naquele momento, mas incrédulo.

- Eu espero que não, para o seu bem Sr. Uchiha, você já passou por essas coisas o suficiente. – _Um sorriso cruzou os lábios dela antes de completar._ – E se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar, qualquer coisa, eu ficarei feliz em fazê-lo, espero que o senhor perdoe minha indelicadeza, mais eu sentia a necessidade de levantar a possibilidade porque a maioria do que está impresso aqui, bem... É informação privilegiada. Quem mais saberia que você tão generosamente permitiu que ela e o bebê morassem no seu apartamento, apesar de que obviamente você duvidava das alegações dela de que o bebê era seu?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- O senhor contratou um detetive para investigar a história sexual dela. – _percebendo as sobrancelhas erguidas, ela disse. _– Eu despachei a fatura que o Sr. Jiraiya mandou com o relatório na semana passada.

Ela também teria que ter lido o relatório para saber o que o homem andava investigando, Itachi levantou a mão.

- Pare bem aí! Eu posso imaginar algumas pessoas sabedoras desses detalhes, que por sinal, não são exatamente os fatos, por isso eu sei que Hinata não planejou essa história. Ela não cometeria esse erro, e quanto a precisar de dinheiro, Hinata é uma mulher rica nos seus direitos nos dias de hoje.

- Ela... Ela é?

- Sim. Mas eu concordo que essa informação veio de uma fonte interna. Quando eu descobrir quem é o responsável por esta história, e eu _vou_, está pessoa não vai mais trabalhar aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar. De fato, seria melhor para esta pessoa que ela pedisse demissão e limpasse a sua mesa antes que eu tenha que fazer isso.

A rosada se encolheu e seu rosto empalideceu por baixo da maquiagem. Com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios, Itachi pressentiu que acabara de descobrir quem era seu Judas.

- Se Hinata ligar novamente, passe a ligação imediatamente.

- Mas e a chamada de conferência... _Sakura começou._

Ele foi enfático quando disse:

- Interrompa se for preciso, ela é mais importante.

Quando a ligação de conferencia começou, o moreno ainda não tinha tido noticias de Hinata, Itachi não gostou disso. Onde ela estava? Já havia visto a história? Estava sendo caçada por repórteres? Infelizmente ele não tinha outra escolha senão esperar, e a angustia de tamanha espera o estava matando.

O humor de Itachi não melhorou enquanto ele ouvia as reclamações do gerente, sobre o excesso de custo e alguns empecilhos que a equipe de construção encontrou com os servidores locais. Esfregando a testa, ele perguntou:

- De que valor extra estamos falando?

O total fez com que ele xingasse, e provocou uma risadinha abafada de Kakashi. Da porta Sakura limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção.

- Espere um minuto Kakuzu. – _ele voltou-se para Sakura. _– Hinata está na linha?

- Na verdade, ela está aqui.

Itachi se sentiu aliviado, e suspirou.

- Dê-lhe uma xícara de café ou chá se ela preferir, e diga que a verei em alguns minutos.

Passaram-se quase meia-hora, no entanto, antes que o moreno finalmente pudesse terminar a chamada. Ele estava achando difícil se concentrar nas preocupações do gerente com Hinata do lado de fora do seu escritório, especialmente quando ouviu o choro intranqüilo de Taiyo. Quando ele finalmente desligou e foi para a sala de espera, ficou de boca aberta com o que viu.

- Meu Deus, você está bem?

- Estou sim.

Ela não parecia bem, seus cabelos estavam molhados e colados ao rosto. Suas roupas estavam igualmente encharcadas, Taiyo estava melhor graças ao toldo do carrinho e a um cobertor extra. Agora ele estava tomando uma mamadeira de suco, parecendo muito satisfeito.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu tinha que ver você

- Hinata, você está molhada até os ossos.

E com frio também, ele percebeu ao vê-la tremer. Ele a ajudou a tirar o casaco molhado e colocou seu paletó em volta de seus ombros que tremiam. Juntos, eles se sentaram no sofá de couro, o mesmo sofá onde ela uma vez teve as contrações do parto.

- Eu peguei um pouco de c-chuva, meu carro q-quebrou.

- Aquela coisa é uma ameaça! _Ele disse com desdém, enquanto lhe massageava as costas._

- Concordo, é hoje mesmo vai para o ferro velho, mas não é por causa disso que estou aqui Itachi.

Hinata se virou para ficar de frente para o moreno, seus olhos perolados cheios de preocupação.

- Eu não sei como lhe dizer isso, mas...

- Você viu o artigo do jornal?

- Você sabe!

- Sakura me trouxe uma cópia. – _ele fez uma careta_. – Por isso veio aqui nessa chuva?

- Eu tentei ligar de uma cafeteria, e depois de um orelhão, mas isso parece uma coisa a ser dita pessoalmente, de qualquer maneira eu sinto muito por tudo.

Ela estava sendo sincera, e ele sabia.

- Não é culpa sua, e vocês dois só foram arrastados para isso por causa do nome Uchiha.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado.

- É um bom nome, um nome que vale a pena defender. – _ele percebeu a mágoa nas palavras dela, e a entendeu perfeitamente._ – Lute por ele, Itachi.

- Eu planejo fazer isso, já falei com meu advogado sobre entrar com uma ação de difamação contra o editor, ele acha que temos um bom caso, e apesar de minha figura ser quase pública, eles publicaram meias verdades e mentiras sem se dar ao trabalho de verificar os fatos.

- Nem me diga, eles me fizeram parecer uma...

A morena balançou a cabeça deixando a sentença sem terminá-la. Itachi sentiu sua relutância e a puxou para perto dele, abraçando-a e beijando sua testa.

- Sinto muito que tenha sido atirada aos lobos junto comigo!

- Tudo bem, eu sou resistente...

- Eu sei... _Ele sorriu ao responder._

Mas ela não merecia aquilo, ele se levantou e a ajudou a ficar de pé.

- Agora vamos levar você e Taiyo para casa, para que possam se livrar dessas roupas molhadas.

* * *

Hinata não esperava que Itachi ficasse depois de deixar ela e o bebê no apartamento, especialmente depois que eles viram um fotografo zanzando lá fora, e o porteiro lhes disse que alguns fotógrafos tentaram entrar no elevador, mas ele não foi embora, ao invés disso, se ofereceu para trocar e entreter o bebê enquanto ela tomava um banho quente e colocava roupas secas.

Ela fez isso bem rápido, puxando seu cabelo ainda molhado num rabo de cavalo, e não se importando com maquiagem, ela não queria mantê-lo esperando muito tempo, Itachi certamente tinha que voltar ao escritório. Mas quando ela se juntou ao moreno na sala de estar, Taiyo estava dormindo no cercadinho e Itachi não aparentava nenhuma pressa para ir embora. Ele estava sentado no sofá, com um pé apoiado na mesa de centro, havia tirado o paletó e sua gravata estava folgada, também as mangas da camisa bem branquinha enroladas até metade dos braços.

- Está quase na hora do almoço, você está com fome? _Ela perguntou._

- Na verdade não, e você?

- Não.

Hinata sentiu-se nauseada desde que seus olhos pousaram nas letras garrafais e em negrito daquela manchete, afundou no sofá perto de Itachi.

- Eu liguei para os meus pais para que eles soubessem, mais um vizinho viu o jornal no supermercado e deu a noticia para eles.

Suspirando pesarosamente, Hinata perguntou:

- O que eles disseram?

- Eles não estavam felizes por isso, entretanto ficaram mais preocupados comigo e com você. – _ele sorriu para ela. _– Okaa-san está extasiada porque vão se mudar pra lá, vocês terão mais privacidade lá, meus pais providenciarão isso.

- Mais minha mudança pra lá não vai provocar mais especulações? A ultima coisa que eu quero fazer é provocar reboliço na porta dos seus pais.

Ele se inclinou para a frente, descansando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Meu pai deu uma sugestão para prevenirmos isso. – _ele a olhou sério_. – Ele quer que chamemos uma coletiva de imprensa, Hinata.

- Uma coletiva de imprensa? _Ela repetiu num murmúrio._

Aquilo era a ultima coisa em que ela poderia se envolver, e já podia sentir o nó cada vez mais apertado em volta de seu pescoço. Uma hora a verdade viria á tona, e Itachi a odiaria por mentir.

- Itachi, eu... _Ele a interrompeu._

- A decisão é sua, eles estão deixando por sua conta.

A morena olhou para o outro lado, e Itachi instantaneamente entendeu o que a perturbava, mais não teceu qualquer comentário, deixaria que ela lhe contasse quando estivesse preparada.

- Os detalhes fazem tudo parecer tão sórdido.

- Você não deve a eles detalhes. Só os fatos básicos. Taiyo é filho de Sasuke e você veio aqui para entrar em contato com a família do seu bebê, não tem vergonha nenhuma nisso.

- Nenhuma vergonha nisso. _Repetiu ela, tentando convencer a si mesma._

Ser mãe solteira não era um problema como no passado, mais isso não queria dizer que Hinata estava ansiosa para ter toda Tóquio lendo ou discutindo sobre sua situação durante o café da manhã, e ainda existia o fator principal que a fazia hesitar. Hiashi a mataria se descobrisse! Ela balançou a cabeça para afastar aquelas preocupações e cruzou a sala até estar perto de seu filho adormecido, levantando-o do cercadinho, ela deu um beijo na testa dele.

- Vou colocá-lo no berço.

Itachi ainda estava na sala quando ela voltou.

- Nós não temos que dizer nada. – _ele começou_. – Você não deve nenhuma explicação á ninguém, meus pais entenderão.

Ela fez um gesto vago de negação com a cabeça, e com um sorriso amarelo disse:

- Eu disse pra você defender, lutar. Eu preciso fazer isso também, seus pais estão certos, na ausência dos fatos, as mentiras continuarão a serem espalhadas.

O moreno se levantou, foi na direção dela e pousou as mãos nos ombros dela.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim, eu não deixarei meu filho ser alvo de boatos.

Itachi a puxou para mais perto, para um abraço. No inicio, ele teve a intenção de oferecer confiança, mais aquele contato se transformou em alguma coisa mais com o passar dos segundos. Ela cabia perfeitamente nos seus braços, e as curvas suaves se moldavam de encontro a ele. Itachi virou levemente sua cabeça para sentir o cheiro dela, não era nada muito forte, lembrava flores e sabonete. Seus lábios tocaram de leve as têmporas, enquanto suas mãos alisavam as costas dela, e assim de repente, a necessidade que ele tentou manter reprimida foi reavivada.

- Hinata. – _ele gemeu o nome dela_. – Kami, eu queria...

O moreno cobriu sua boca com a dela para não permitir que as palavras escapulissem. Os braços dela subiram, suas mãos apertaram os ombros dele. Itachi sentiu as unhas dela entrando na sua pele através do pano da camisa, fazendo com que ele soubesse que esse desejo não era só de um lado. Itachi pegou tudo o que ela oferecia e ainda queria mais, ele nunca esteve assim tão ávido ou sentiu-se metade desesperado por uma mulher, seus dedos roçavam o rosto dela, movimentavam-se pelo pescoço e então encontraram os botões da blusa. Enquanto mordiscava a pele sensível abaixo da orelha, ele abriu o primeiro botão. Quando o ultimo se desprendeu e as pontas de seus dedos tocaram o vale entre os seios dela, ele foi recompensado com um gemido de prazer.

- Você é lou...

- Louco!

Hinata o empurrou, e em seguida fechou a blusa. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados, e a metade solta do rabo de cavalo. A respiração entrecortada e os olhos arregalados com o que quase havia feito.

- Eu, você... Quero dizer Nós... – _ela respirou fundo, recompondo-se_. – Nós não podemos fazer isso.

Itachi esteve prestes a contestar aquela afirmação, achava que eles podiam sim, "_fazer isso"_, e muito bem. Mais ele sabia que não era isso que ela queria, por isso se conteve.

- Podemos fazer de conta que nunca aconteceu? _Ela perguntou._

Eles já haviam feito isso antes, na primeira vez que ele a beijou. Não funcionou para ele, e não funcionaria agora, mais Itachi concordou de qualquer maneira.

- Se é isso o que você quer.

- Eu acho que é o melhor para nós, levando em consideração tudo o que está envolvido aqui.

Itachi pegou o paletó, e apesar de seu corpo estar queimando com a necessidade do encontro frustrado, ele disse:

- Isso jamais aconteceu.

Depois que ele saiu, Hinata despencou no sofá, ela estava mortificada com o próprio comportamento, com a maneira que o havia beijado e principalmente com o andamento das coisas. Pensamentos sobre Itachi povoaram sua mente sem autorização, e só em lembrar-se do moreno sua pele se arrepiava toda, o calor a consumindo... Lágrimas turvando sua visão. Um ano atrás, confusa e de luto, ela permitirá que Sasuke a seduzisse. Ela estava confusa agora, mais nenhuma sedução era necessária da parte de Itachi. Hinata não tinha certeza de quando ou como, mais o fato era inegável.

_Ela estava apaixonada por Uchiha Itachi._

__

_

* * *

_

Capitulo Novo! No próximo teremos a entrada triunfal do Sr. Hyuuga e do Neji-_licious... _

Algumas leitoras perguntaram se teria Hentai nesse Fic, e a resposta é sim, mais quero deixar mais pro finalzinho, - Que não está muito longe. - assim como uma possível aparição da Ino e do Naruto, o segundo para explicar como "esqueceu" do testamento e etc. Enfim, espero que o capitulo tenha ficado bom!

**Agradecimentos aos reviews lindos:**

_Elenaid - HWinchester - Jessica - Nathalia Cheron - Lah15 - Aryel-Chan - Moony - Uzu Hiina - Jade Miranda - Mitil Tenten - Lally Sads - Meiilyng_

BJos & Boas Festas!


	10. Hyuuga's

** Cap. X - Hyuuga's**

* * *

Os Uchiha convocaram uma coletiva de imprensa para a tarde seguinte. Não fazia nenhum sentido adiar ou desistir, Hinata sabia, especialmente agora que a mídia em geral havia começado a investigar sobre o passado dela. Porém, levando em conta o que acontecera entre ela e Itachi 24 horas antes, ela estava uma pilha de nervos. Como ia se apresentar diante de uma legião de repórteres inquisitores e explicar que seu relacionamento com Itachi Uchiha era estritamente platônico?

A morena vestiu um terninho simples que encontrará no guarda roupa e enrolou o filho numa manta, teria de explicar muitas coisas ao término daquela coletiva, especialmente se algum dos repórteres a reconhecesse como a herdeira do império Hyuuga. Ela estaria em maus lençóis, tanto com Itachi quanto com Hiashi.

******

* * *

**Já eram oito da manhã, e Itachi havia mandado um carro para buscá-la, a conferência estava marcada para ás dez horas nos escritórios das empresas Uchiha. Hinata chegou logo depois das nove e foi rapidamente levada para dentro da mesma sala de reunião em que encontrara Itachi pela primeira vez. O moreno em questão estava no final da mesma mesa comprida, de pé, e em vez de um arquivo, havia uma carreira de microfones á sua frente. Ele estava tão lindo e autoritário como estivera na primeira vez que o virá, a única diferença era que, ao invés de franzir as sobrancelhas quando a viu, seus olhos se iluminaram e ele sorriu.

Mikoto e Fugakuu estavam lá também. A senhora Uchiha deu um abraço em Hinata e pegou Taiyo, que pegara no sono no trajeto da cobertura para lá. Fugaku também a abraçou, apesar de ter se contido mais do que a esposa.

- Diabo de abutres. – _Rosnou o patriarca Uchiha._ – Por todas as coisas que a empresa tem feito por esta cidade, poderíamos esperar pelo menos que eles mostrassem algum respeito pelas questões pessoais.

Quando Fugaku a deixou, Itachi apareceu, segurando uma xícara de chá como uma oferta de paz. Ele não a abraçou, mais apertou seu braço ao perguntar-lhe:

- Nervosa?

- Sim.

Por razões que tinham mais a ver com o homem a sua frente que com toda a multidão de repórteres montada lá fora.

- Suponho que você seja melhor nessas coisas do que eu, afinal, essa é a minha primeira coletiva de imprensa.

O moreno estranhou a afirmativa, sendo filha de um homem importante como Hiashi, dono de um capital maior do que os Uchiha, ele imaginara que Hinata tivesse participado de mais coletivas de imprensa do que ele próprio.

- Eu já dei muitas entrevistas, mas também estou nervoso. – _ele tentou tranqüilizá-la, depois completou._ – Mais preferia falar sobre negócios a ter de discutir minha vida pessoal. Você leu as notas que enviei ontem á noite?

Ela confirmou com um meneio de cabeça. Itachi mandará um e-mail com uma série de perguntas que achava que poderiam fazer, e algumas sugestões de como eles deveriam respondê-las. Basicamente, tudo que ela precisava fazer era ser honesta, mas ser breve era a questão principal.

- Lembre-se, não ofereça a eles nada que não perguntem, e sinta-se á vontade de não responder qualquer pergunta que a faça ficar desconfortável. Eles não tem direito a todos os detalhes.

Ela esperava não ter de chegar a isso, porque calar-se anularia o motivo daquela coletiva. Eles queriam que a mídia ficasse satisfeita e então fossem embora, de outra maneira a história criaria pernas e continuaria andando. Uma batida suave soou na porta momentos antes de uma jovem enfiar a cabeça para dentro.

- A sala de espera está lotada, devo mandá-los entrar Sr. Uchiha?

- Dê-nos mais cinco minutos.

A jovem assentiu e fechou a porta, então o olhar perolado de Hinata voltou-se para o homem á seu lado.

- Quem é ela?

- Minha nova secretária.

A boca de Hinata se apertou, aquela sim era uma noticia quente.

- O que aconteceu com Sakura?

- Ela decidiu que seria melhor para ela pedir demissão.

* * *

Eles estavam no fundo da sala, Hinata segurava Taiyo, ladeada por Mikoto e Fugaku, enquanto Itachi estava na frente deles perto dos microfones. A mesa comprida mantinha os repórteres e fotógrafos a uma distância segura, apesar de perto o suficiente para que Hinata visse a avidez e especulação em algumas das expressões. Quando o barulho pareceu diminuir e todos entraram na sala, Itachi limpou a garganta e iniciou seu discurso preparado.

- Antes de tudo, obrigada por virem aqui hoje. – _o moreno começou, lançando um olhar discreto para Hinata._ – Como vocês sabem, uma história sobre a minha família recentemente apareceu no _The Japan Times. _Essa historia foi resultado de uma pesquisa malfeita, cheia de insinuações e mentiras. Meu advogado entrará em meu nome com um processo por difamação, nesse meio tempo, pedimos a vocês que viessem aqui hoje para esclarecermos tudo. Primeiro de tudo, o bebê em questão é um Uchiha!

Os flashes das câmeras pipocaram e alguns repórteres gritaram perguntas. Itachi as ignorou e continuou com seu discurso.

- Seu nome é Hyuuga Taiyo. E ele é filho do meu falecido irmão.

O ambiente então ficou frenético, e Itachi desistiu de continuar com suas anotações preparadas, e apontou um repórter.

- Yumi Takahashi do The Japan Times. – _A mulher iniciou_. – Não fui eu que escreveu a história original que apareceu no meu jornal.

- Você quer dizer jornaleco! _ Mikoto comentou com sarcasmo._

O comentário, vindo como veio de agradável senhora usualmente reservada, fez com que a maioria dos repórteres risse baixinho. A mulher limpou a garganta e continuou:

- Nós fomos levados a acreditar, por uma fonte bem próxima do senhor, que o bebê era seu. O senhor nega que a senhorita Hyuuga vinha contatando seu escritório há meses procurando uma audiência com o senhor a respeito da gravidez dela?

- Hinata entrou em contato comigo procurando pelo pai do bebê. Sasuke não estava aqui, então eu encaminhei o assunto para o meu advogado.

Hinata estava impressionada. O que ele dissera era verdade, embora tenha deixado de fora algumas informações para dar uma impressão diferente – atitude muito parecida com a jornalista que havia escrito aquela história.

- Minha pergunta é para a senhorita Hyuuga. – _interrompeu outro jornalista_. – Como você conheceu Uchiha Sasuke?

- Durante minhas férias... – _um sorriso triste riscou os lábios da morena, e depois de alguns segundos ela completou. _– Me apaixonei pelo jeito reservado e até autoritário dele... Fiquei muito chocada e triste quanto descobri que havia morrido.

O homem abriu a boca para continuar a pergunta, mais precisamente tentar preencher os espaços deixados pela resposta dela, mais Itachi chamou outro repórter antes disso.

- Sr. e Sra. Uchiha, existe alguma dúvida de que o filho da Srta. Hyuuga seja seu neto?

- Absolutamente nenhuma. – _Mikoto sorriu orgulhosa, enquanto relanceava um olhar para o neto_. – Ele é um Uchiha sem sombra de dúvida.

Fugaku concordou.

- Se meu neto assim decidir, estará na sua frente um dia, colocando-lhe no seu devido lugar ao invés de aturar suas insinuações absurdas.

Aquela resposta causou um rumor de risadas de puro desconforto entre eles. No entanto, o repórter não ficou intimidado. Desta vez, dirigiu-se a Itachi.

- No caso do filho de sua ex-esposa, concebido enquanto ainda estava casada com o senhor, foi realizado um teste de paternidade. Foi feito algum desta vez?

Hinata arriscou um olhar de soslaio para Itachi. Sua expressão era impenetrável, mas ela sabia a dor causada pela pergunta, e a única coisa que ela podia fazer era manter-se quieta e esperar que terminasse, mesmo querendo gritar para que todos fossem embora e os deixassem em paz.

- Nenhum teste foi necessário. Diferente da minha ex-mulher, eu confio na Srta. Hyuuga.

Um sorriso sarcástico riscou-se nos lábios do homem antes de ele iniciar uma nova pergunta:

- Foi por isso que contratou um detetive particular para pesquisar sobre o passado dela e relatar de volta sobre qualquer outro homem que ela pudesse ter se envolvido na época da concepção do bebê?

Hinata não esperava por aquela pergunta. Foi como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro, que disfarçou limpando a garganta.

- Eu respondo a esta.

Mais flashes pipocaram. A morena se levantou, e segurando o bebê para que seu rostinho não ficasse visível ás câmeras, ela se aproximou dos microfones.

- Eu mesma requisitei a investigação.

Apesar de se sentir magoada e terrivelmente traída, Hinata sentiu necessidade de esticar a verdade. Naquele momento parecia ser a coisa certa a se fazer.

- Os Uchiha aceitaram meu filho e a mim imediatamente. Eles não tem feito nada a não ser demonstrar bondade, mas devido á alguns fatos do passado, eu quis que eles se certificassem da minha afirmação. Apesar de eles não verem nenhuma razão para um teste de paternidade, eu quis pôr na mesa a maior quantidade de fatos possíveis.

- Você ainda está morando na cobertura do Sr. Uchiha? _Alguém gritou no fundo._

- Vou me mudar hoje e ele vai se mudar de volta. Itachi tem sido muito paciente por me deixar ficar lá pelo tempo que deixou, e eu sou muito grata por sua bondade.

- Pra onde vai se mudar?

- Você realmente acha que eu planejo dar-lhes meu novo endereço? _Perguntou ela, com uma risada irônica._

Os repórteres e fotógrafos também riram, mais perguntas foram feitas, todas elas antecipadas e por causa disso fáceis de serem respondidas. Então Itachi anunciou:

- Esta será a ultima pergunta.

Hinata quase suspirou de alivio até ouvir a pergunta, então a morena ficou tensa.

- Senhor Uchiha, qual é atualmente seu relacionamento com a Srta. Hyuuga?

Se a pergunta tivesse sido dirigida a ela, Hinata teria gaguejado. Mas não foi o que aconteceu com Itachi. Sem hesitação, e com aquela confiança que chegava a ser irritante, ele disse tudo num tom de voz que não permitia contestação:

- Meu relacionamento com a Srta . Hyuuga é óbvio. Seu filho é meu sobrinho, e uma vez que meu irmão não está mais vivo, eu me sinto na obrigação de zelar por eles.

As palavras dele ecoaram o que Sakura dissera a ela no dia em que se mudara para a cobertura: _O Sr. Uchiha leva suas responsabilidades muito a sério._ A resposta foi escrita no bloco de notas do homem, aparentemente aceita como verdade, mas Hinata não quis acreditar que seria possível que apesar de Itachi estar atraído por ela, e finalmente acreditasse nela, a responsabilidade fosse sua prioridade número um.

**

* * *

**

****

Itachi estava agradecido de ver a ultima fila de repórteres sair da sala de conferência e entrar no elevador. Uma vez eles fora, Mikoto desfaleceu numa das cadeiras com um suspiro de alivio.

- Eu acho que deu tudo certo.

- Para uma reunião frenética em busca de algum escândalo, até que foi bem. _Fugaku murmurou, pensativo._ – Enfim... Terminou e foi feito o que devia ser feito.

Hinata estava encostada na parede mais distante, balançando Taiyo em seus braços e olhando fixamente para uma mancha no carpete que parecia ser muito interessante. Ela estava quieta, muito quieta para o gosto de Itachi, e ele suspeitava saber da razão.

- Okaa-san, você e otou-san se importariam de levar Taiyo para o meu escritório? Eu gostaria de conversar a sós com a Hinata.

Relutante, a morena entregou o filho a Mikoto e assistiu enquanto a senhora Uchiha, Fugaku e Taiyo deixavam a sala de conferencia e ela e Itachi a sós.

- Isso foi brutal! – _ele disse com um suspiro_. – Como você está se sentindo?

- Eu estou bem. _Ela respondeu suave._

Mentirosa, ele pensou. Mas Itachi não falou nada, ele também havia mentido, por omissão, no que dizia respeito á Jiraiya.

- Olha Hinata, sobre o investigador... _Ele começou, mais ela balançou a cabeça, o interrompendo._

- Não, Itachi. Não há nenhuma necessidade de você explicar. – _sua voz se assemelhava a um sussurro_. – Eu não sabia que você havia contratado um, mas eu sempre soube que você não confiava em mim. Você sempre deixou isso bem claro!

- No inicio, sim... Mas foi antes...

Antes de ele a conhecer e se dar conta de que era uma mulher forte, determinada e carinhosa. Antes de ele tê-la beijado e seu mundo ordenado ter começado a se tornar um caos. Antes dele ter se apaixonado por ela... A ultima revelação era muito nova e assombrosa para refletir, ainda mais para dividir. Amor? Kami-sama! Ele não havia se dado conta do que estava acontecendo, assustado demais com as possibilidades. Hinata olhava fixamente para ele, esperando que continuasse.

- Eu deixei que acontecimentos do passado perturbassem meu julgamento. – _o moreno começou, olhando-a nos olhos._ – Eu quis dizer cada uma daquelas palavras aos repórteres, quando afirmei que você não se parece com minha ex-mulher, eu deveria ter visto isso logo de cara, eu deveria ter acreditado em você.

- Eu entendo, realmente...

Mais os braços da morena continuavam a abraçar o próprio corpo, e sua linguagem corporal dizia claramente que algo estava errado... Algo a magoara.

- Ainda assim, sinto muito! – _ele reforçou, desesperado e em busca de uma brecha na aitude dela_. – Eu fiz as coisas serem mais difíceis do que deveriam ter sido, especialmente levando em conta o que você já estava passando com a sua família.

- O detetive?

Ele assumiu a culpa balançando a cabeça.

- Eu não posso nem começar a imaginar quão terrível deve ter sido pra você, então, na minha teimosia, neguei a você e meus pais semanas de convivência.

Porém, não era isso o que ele mais lamentava agora. Mais que tudo, ele lamentava por Sasuke. Não só porque seu irmão havia mentido para Hinata, jogado charme e a seduzido, e então a abandonasse sem sequer olhar para trás... Só para morrer num trágico acidente e deixar Taiyo sem um pai. Itachi lamentava que Sasuke tivesse sido o primeiro irmão Uchiha a conhecer Hinata.

- Tudo bem, no final as coisas funcionaram como deveriam ter funcionado.

Alguma coisa nas palavras dela pareceram ameaçadoras, apesar de ele não ter conseguido atinar o que poderia ser até a porta de sua sala se abrir com um estrondo e um homem corpulento de cabelos longos e castanhos adentrar o recinto. Ayame, sua secretária vinha logo atrás, acompanhada de mais três homens, um deles muito parecido com o primeiro.

- Itachi-sama, eu sinto muito...- _A secretária gaguejou, desesperada_. – Mais esse senhor não quis esperar, e-eu tentei pará-lo, mas..

Silêncio. Hinata olhava fixamente para a figura imponente do Hyuuga diante de si, e os piores pesadelos já começavam a povoar seus pensamentos. Instintivamente apertou o abraço que dava em si própria e se manteve naquele torpor até Itachi quebrar o silêncio.

- O que o senhor deseja? _Seu tom de voz era autoritário, mais daquela vez não surtiu o efeito desejado._

Hiashi o encarou por alguns segundos, como se fosse um inseto inferior que não merecia menos do que alguns segundos de sua atenção, então voltou seu olhar para a figura encolhida e tremente da filha.

- Vim buscá-la Hinata. _Ele disse simplesmente._

- M-me bu-buscar? – _ela gaguejou confusa._ – O senhor me colocou pra fora de casa, me fez perder meu emprego, e agora quer que eu volte? E-eu não entendo!

- Tudo isso não passou de um mal entendido. – _ele declarou de mau-humor_. – Meu plano era castigá-la pela sua estupidez e inconseqüência. Eu pretendia trazê-la de volta para casa depois que meu neto nascesse, mais não imaginei que você viria parar em Tóquio atrás dessa família odiosa.

- Hiashi-sama. – _o homem chamado voltou seu olhar para o sobrinho. _– Não acho que essa seja a melhor forma de pedir desculpas.

Hiashi praguejou algo incompreensível e se preparava para voltar a falar quando foi interrompido por Mikoto, que aparecerá por uma das portas da sala de conferência, atraída pelo volume das vozes. A senhora Uchiha estava vermelha e suas feições eram as de uma mãe pronta para dar um sermão num filho levado.

- O senhor é mesmo um homem sem nenhuma educação Senhor Hyuuga. – _ela começou, revoltada com a forma que ele havia ofendido sua família._ – Vem aqui como se fosse o Todo Poderoso, impõe sua vontade, ofende pessoas de bem e ainda tem a audácia de esperar que sua filha volte a viver com você? Mais é muito convencido mesmo, não?

Hinata olhou para a cena visivelmente confusa, então eles sabiam quem ela era? Quem era seu pai? Concluiu então que aquele detetive fez mais do que fuçar sobre seu histórico sexual.

- Senhora, eu não lembro quando foi que dirigi a palavra á você, portanto, eu agradeceria se não voltasse a se meter onde não foi chamada, isso é um assunto de família.

Fugaku teve de envolver a cintura da esposa para evitar que ela voasse para cima daquele homem. Neji observava tudo com os braços cruzados e uma feição de cansaço esboçada no semblante. Seu tio era terrível para pedir desculpas.

- Eles são minha família agora otou-san, e eu gostaria que não voltasse a ofendê-los novamente.

A voz suave e trêmula de Hinata chamou a atenção dos dois brigões, lágrimas cristalinas rolavam pelo rosto níveo. E em uma reação que julgou ser instintiva, Itachi tentou se aproximar para secar aquelas lágrimas, mais Hiashi tomou sua frente e envolveu a filha nos braços, sentia-se estúpido por mais uma vez ser o causador das lágrimas dela. Com um sussurro trêmulo, ele disse para que só ela pudesse escutar.

- Me perdoe Hinata. Por favor.

Ela se afastou o suficiente para enxergar os olhos do pai, e se surpreendeu com o que viu ali. Pesar, culpa, tudo nele parecia implorar por perdão. E, movida pelo desespero e pela sensação de traição adquiridos na coletiva de imprensa, permitiu que Hiashi a envolvesse em seus braços e a tranqüilizasse.

* * *

_Wow... Demorei bastante, mais postei... Peço desculpas aos possíveis erros!_

_ OMG, e isso aí! Ficou bom? Mereço reviews mesmo sendo uma póia e postar os capitulos depois de semanas de atraso?_

_Eu sei que no ultimo capitulo disse que apareceria o Hiashi, mais quis acrescentar a coletiva de imprensa para que a Hinata pudesse descobrir sobre o detetive e etc, enfim, Nejilicious e Hiashi apareceram agora! O Itachi ficou um fofo preocupado com a reação da Hinata. Quanto ao Hentai, eu quero deixar pro finalzinho, ou seja, nos próximos dois capítulos!_

**OBS:** _The Japan Times: É um jornal Japonês muito parecido com o americano, The New York Times._

**Elenaid - Lah15 - Izziany - HWinchester - Lally Sads - Mitil Tenten - Jade Miranda - Jessica**

Bjos e até o próximo...


	11. Testamento

****

**Cap XI – Testamento.**

**

* * *

**

Sozinhos no escritório de Itachi, pai e filha se encaravam em completo silêncio, ele por não saber por onde começar com suas desculpas, e ela por estar surpresa demais com toda aquela situação. Incerto sobre as palavras que deveria proferir, o patriarca Hyuuga resolveu mostrar o documento que trazia junto a si, e tentar encontrar as palavras enquanto a filha lia o dossiê.

Hinata aceitou o envelope pardo que o pai lhe estendia com as mãos trêmulas de nervosismo, devagar e hesitante o abriu, surpreendendo-se com o que encontrou.

- Uzumaki Naruto era o responsável por te entregar esse documento caso algo acontecesse com o Uchiha. – _Hiashi disse, ganhando a atenção da filha._ – Mais ao que parece, esse rapaz é um tanto atrapalhado, por sorte o documento acabou caindo nas mãos de Neji.

**- oOo -**

_As pessoas geralmente temem falar sobre "morte", mais no meu caso tanto essa palavra quanto o significado dela me seguem. Em um de meus inúmeros passeios pelo país e até fora dele eu encontrei um anjo. Não aqueles com asas e aureolas douradas, que tocam harpa em nuvens, até porque seria ridículo, enfim, meu anjo era uma mulher maravilhosa, Hinata, e devo confessar que foi com ela que aprendi o verdadeiro significado da palavra Amar._

_Com ela, eu esqueci que devia me manter afastado de todo e qualquer ser humano que eu julgasse amar. Eu me envolvi tanto, que simplesmente não consegui seguir adiante com meu plano estúpido de não ter laços com ninguém, somente por imaginá-la chorando por minha causa. Meu único consolo e que as lágrimas viriam de um jeito ou de outro, e depois daquele interlúdio eu busquei todas as maneiras de morrer mais rápido, seria um punição descente pelo abandono e o sofrimento que indiretamente eu acabei causando._

_Okaa-san, otou-san e Itachi, se vocês receberam essa carta, então eu alcancei meu intento e consegui morrer antes que a doença me consumisse. Poucos sabiam a respeito dela, na verdade só o baka, digamos que não é algo sobre o qual eu goste de falar, meu único pedido é que vocês digam ao meu anjo que em momento nenhum eu quis abandoná-la daquele jeito. Eu a amava... Como eu nunca imaginei que um dia fosse amar alguém._

_Eu queria que ela fosse a minha mulher, porque a mãe do meu filho ela já é! Meus parabéns okaa-san, você vai ter um netinho pra mimar, e quem sabe um pedacinho de mim pra se lembrar. Eu sinto muito por ter sido covarde e não ter contado a ela o quanto eu realmente a amava, ou o porquê de ter me afastado de forma tão cruel e repentina, a verdade e que pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu tive medo de ser rejeitado por uma mulher, e observá-la de longe havia se tornado uma mania difícil de abandonar, principalmente quando eu a vi chorando por minha causa._

_Descobrir que em parte eu era o culpado por aquelas lágrimas me fazia sentir o cara mais idiota do mundo, e o mais covarde. Por minha culpa ela perdeu o respeito da família, e meu ultimo pedido e que vocês sejam a família dela, assim como eu sei que serão pro meu filho. Eu sei que soa meio piegas, e até estranho vindo de mim... Mais eu amo vocês!_

**- oOo -**

Lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelo rosto alvo quando a morena terminou de ler a carta, outras duas folhas dividiam um respeitável patrimônio entre a família Uchiha e Taiyo, entre elas também havia um laudo médico, e a escritura de uma casa. Totalmente silenciosa, a morena leu cada um dos documentos que faziam parte daquele dossiê, quando terminou, seus olhos buscaram a figura paterna, que a encarava de forma paciente e até preocupada.

Em busca de apoio a morena jogou-se nos braços do pai, e de forma hesitante, as mãos do patriarca Hyuuga acariciaram os cabelos da jovem, apertando a filha nos braços e depositando um beijo carinhoso no alto da cabeça da morena. Minutos se passaram até que Hinata finalmente se acalmasse, e quando isso aconteceu, Hiashi a afastou, mais sem quebrar em momento nenhum o contato entre ambos.

- Eu te amo filha. – _ele declarou de forma serena_. – E não sei por onde começar quando se trata dos inúmeros pedidos de desculpa que devo a você.

A morena voltou a mergulhar nos braços receptivos do líder Hyuuga, e de forma suave revelou:

- Eu não preciso de nenhuma desculpa otou-san... E também te amo!

* * *

Do lado de fora do escritório Itachi estava impaciente, andava de um lado para o outro e não escondia o nervosismo que sentia em relação a toda aquela situação. Não devia ter deixado Hinata sozinha com pai, e a sensação de que algo de bom não sairia de dentro daquele escritório não o abandonava nunca.

As portas finalmente se abriram e os dois Hyuuga's saíram, o sorriso terno esboçado nos lábios de Hinata foi como um alerta para Itachi, algo acontecerá e ele não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

- Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama... – _a morena chamou, e seus olhos percorrem a sala atrás de outra pessoa. _– Itachi.

O moreno a encarou, em seus olhos uma pergunta muda, que ela ignorou polidamente, estendendo a ele o mesmo dossiê que estivera lendo momentos atrás na companhia do pai. O primeiro a ver o conteúdo dos documentos fora Itachi, e o semblante surpreso do moreno atingiu também o patriarca Uchiha, que se orgulhava de manter as emoções muito bem guardadas.

- È impossível que meu filho seja dono de uma empresa como essa? –_ murmurou Fugaku aturdido, em seu tom havia surpresa._ – Ele nunca falou nada, e as aventuras a que se propunha eram financiadas pelo irmão mais velho.

Entretanto, foram ás lágrimas de Mikoto que chamaram a atenção, e a forma como encarava Hinata depois de ler a carta do filho era terna, maternal. Sem dizer uma única palavra, a mulher se levantou, deixando o papel sobre a cadeira em que estava sentada, e envolvendo a morena em um abraço apertado e cheio de significados. Segurando o rosto de Hinata com as duas mãos e a encarando fixamente Mikoto murmurou.

- Obrigada!

Os minutos seguintes foram carregados de um sentimento lúgubre, e Itachi foi o ultimo a ler a carta do irmão, sentindo-se tolo por não ter acredito que Sasuke era apaixonado pela Hyuuga. Tudo nela era viciante, apaixonante... E naquele momento o primogênito Uchiha teve de conter o sentimento de possessividade que o envolveu quando a viu sorrindo docemente para o outro desconhecido.

* * *

Depois da coletiva de imprensa e das revelações, no mínimo estarrecedoras feitas pelo irmão mais novo através da carta, Hinata mudou-se da cobertura como planejado, e para o alivio de Itachi, a morena recusará o convite de Hyuuga Hiashi para viver com ele em uma das inúmeras propriedades que o homem tinha na capital japonesa, optando pela casa de hóspedes dos pais dele.

Os toques pessoas haviam desaparecido, mas as lembranças dela estavam espalhadas por toda a parte. Nas almofadas vermelhas, nas velas perfumadas, no jarro de flores sob a mesa de jantar e até no arranjo dos moveis da sala de estar. Em poucas semanas ela transformara o lugar num verdadeiro lar, mais aquela cobertura não parecia uma casa sem ela e Taiyo lá.

Quando o moreno voltou para casa tarde na primeira noite, a cobertura parecia maior e mais vazia do que nunca, e sim, ele pôde finalmente admitir para si mesmo, _Solitária_. Ele era solitário, e as semanas que se seguiram pareceram confirmar cada vez mais aquela certeza, assim como ficou claro que seu relacionamento com Hinata havia mudado.

Ela teria se arrependido do beijo que eles dividiram?

Ela lhe dissera para esquecer o que havia acontecido, e aparentemente ela esqueceu, Itachi, no entanto, não teve muito sucesso, e a cada vez que ele tentava fechar os olhos para dormir, as memórias do que havia acontecido pareciam voltar, como também vinham flashes do que ele gostaria que tivesse acontecido.

Mais nenhuma daquelas cenas parecia possível depois da maneira distante que Hinata sorriu para ele e o manteve distante durante as visitas que ele fazia a Taiyo, e que ela fazia questão de serem monitoradas por seus pais.

Aquilo o estava matando, ela parecia não notar!

* * *

Em meados de novembro, Hinata resolveu acatar a vontade da sogra e ficar com a casa deixada para Taiyo, um presente de Sasuke, e de acordo com a matriarca Uchiha, uma maneira de aproximar pai e filho. Era uma casa em estilo oriental de dois andares, num bairro tranqüilo de casas antigas, cheio de árvores e a poucas milhas da casa de Hiashi e dos Uchiha.

Comparada com a mansão de Hiashi e a da família Uchiha, aquela era pequena, mas tinha quatro quartos e três banheiros espalhados pelos dois andares, e tinha o tamanho ideal para acomodar ela e Taiyo, além de também possuir um quintal grande com duas gigantescas cerejeiras, e apesar de o jardim ser bonito, Hinata tinha certeza de que Mikoto podia dar muitas idéias para melhorá-lo.

A casa estava completamente vazia, o que significava que ela podia se mudar logo que a papelada estivesse completa. Se tudo corresse como planejado, ela e o filho poderiam estar em sua própria casa lá pelo inicio de dezembro, ou pelo menos até o natal. A idéia a atraia, e apesar de gostar de estar na casa de hóspedes dos Uchiha, ela queria sua própria casa, um lugar onde ela teria a liberdade de colocar sua marca.

Itachi viria hoje para ver a casa, e Hinata esperou por ele no próprio carro na entrada da garagem. O veiculo era novo, um presente de Hiashi, que alegava que o neto não podia andar na banheira assassina que era o carro dela. O carro havia sido uma extravagância do avô coruja, e continha todas as últimas novidades em segurança e conforto.

Folhas voavam em redemoinho na rua quando Itachi estacionou seu Lexus perto da calçada. Hinata saiu do carro e se juntou a ele na passagem pavimentada com pedras que levava á porta de entrada. Ele usava um terno escuro, aparentemente vinha direto do trabalho, seu traje era "profissional", mais o sorriso que brotou nos lábios dele "pessoal".

Ao vê-lo, seu pulso disparou como um aviso luminoso, eles não haviam estado juntos desde a coletiva, Hinata teve cuidado para que fosse assim. Felizmente eles não ficariam sozinhos por muito tempo, mais mesmo assim Hinata imaginava se não havia sido um erro deixar Taiyo aos cuidados dos avós, pelo menos com o bebê nos braços ela não ficaria tentada a abri-los quando Itachi a alcançasse.

- Olá Hinata.

- Oi. _Murmurou sem-graça._

A temperatura baixa fez a saudação virar uma névoa branca, eles olhavam um para o outro como se fossem estranhos, antes de a morena pigarrear e perguntar:

- Então, o que achou da fachada?

Enfiando as mãos no bolso da calça, e mantendo-se em silêncio por alguns instantes o moreno avaliou a fachada de madeira rústica e o arredores da casa, cobertos por grama e um pequeno jardim, naquele momento teve de admitir que o irmão tivera muito bom-gosto, tanto para a casa quanto para a mulher fascinante que o encarava com um olhar de expectativa quase infantil.

- A casa é deslumbrante, e a aparência do bairro também é maravilhosa.

- As árvores ajudam muito.

Ela disse, apontando para uma cerejeira próxima. A maioria de suas folhas caíra, espalhando-se pelo gramado.

- Taiyo vai se esbaldar por aqui quando crescer!

- Nem me diga. – _ela concordou com um sorriso amplo_. – Ele já está impaciente para se movimentar, e hoje mesmo, pela manhã, ficou de joelhos depois de rolar. Qualquer dia desses vai engatinhar pela casa toda e qualquer coisa ao seu alcance estará em perigo.

Itachi sorriu concordando e deu uma olhada para o carro dela.

- Você não o trouxe?

- Deixei Taiyo com a sua mãe, depois de uma disputa entre ela e otou-san para que ele ficasse lá. - _Ela disse com um sorriso. –_ Aqueles dois vivem se engalfinhando.

Itachi assentiu com um sorriso miúdo nos lábios, e os dois resolveram entrar na casa de uma vez. Seguiram pelo caminho de pedras, e a porta se fechou sozinha atrás deles com um estrondo que pareceu ecoar na casa vazia.

- O piso é de madeira laminada, assim como algumas das portas e a escada.

- Estou vendo.

Ela apontou para uma sala através de um portal em forma de arco bem ao lado.

- Porque não começamos pela sala de jantar?

Itachi tinha mais coisas na cabeça do que a casa, mais a seguiu pelos aposentos, ouvindo pacientemente e não menos interessado pelos planos dela de decoração. Estava claro que Hinata estava fascinada pela casa, prova disso era o ar sonhador que seu semblante adquirira. Ele também havia gostado, apesar de não ter nenhum móvel e as paredes precisarem de uma mão de tinta, toda a casa transpirava charme e personalidade, sem dúvida e em muito pouco tempo Hinata a transformaria num lar.

Até agora, enquanto eles andavam de um espaço para outro, Itachi podia imaginá-la na casa. Na sala de estar sentada perto da lareira, advertindo Taiyo que tomasse cuidado com as chamas, na cozinha, assando biscoitos ou bebendo chocolate quente, na biblioteca, aconchegada ao filho enquanto lia histórias para o pequeno ou virando as paginas de um livro de figuras. E no quarto principal no alto da escada, ele a imaginava numa cama enorme, vestida de seda branca enquanto estendia seus braços num convite.

- O que há de errado? _A pergunta pareceu despertar Itachi._

- O que?

- Você está sombrio, não gostou da casa?

- Não é isso, a casa é perfeita! Eu posso vê-la aqui. _Respondeu, sem falhar com a verdade_.

O que aborrecia Itachi, era que ele também podia se ver lá, com Hinata, com Taiyo e com outras crianças que ele gostaria de ter para preencher os quartos extras. Itachi não achava possível querer ter uma esposa e filhos depois do que aconteceu, não queria arriscar seu coração como marido ou como pai, entretanto, sabia da razão por trás de sua mudança de idéias. Hinata continuava parada diante dele, confusa.

- Acha que devo aceitar a proposta de sua mãe e me mudar pra cá?

- Sim, é uma casa espetacular, além de ser a herança do seu filho.

- Otou-san disse que vai me apoiar na decisão que eu achar melhor pra mim, e prometeu me ajudar quando voltar da viagem até Konoha, ele pretende se instalar permanentemente em Tóquio.

Ele não poderia ter tido melhor deixa. Limpou a garganta, ganhando imediatamente a atenção dela.

- Falando em viajar, voarei para Londres na próxima semana.

- O projeto de expansão da empresa? _Ela adivinhou, recebendo em troca um aceno positivo._

- Encontramos outro empecilho, com isso as novas instalações não entrarão em operação antes do próximo verão, o que nos atrasa seis meses e custa cerca de três milhões de dólares a mais no orçamento final, espero que estando por lá eu ajude agilizando as coisas.

- Por quanto tempo vai ficar fora?

- Um mês é a melhor das hipóteses, mais esse prazo pode se estender para três meses ou mais, se precisarmos partir para uma decisão judicial.

A expressão dela se apagou.

- Você vai perder as festas de fim de ano.

O moreno balançou a cabeça, e deu um sorriso maroto.

- Eles têm essas coisas grandes, chamadas de avião, sabe? – _disse sorrindo, mais o mesmo se apagou quando o moreno voltou a falar._ – Mas eu vou sentir saudades...

Itachi não agüentava mais, ele tinha que tocá-la, nem que fosse um carinho no rosto dela, o que ele fez. Sua mão deslizou, virou para que a palma pudesse acariciar-lhe a face. Ele não queria que o contato terminasse, ou que a conexão dos olhos se perdesse.

- Do que você vai sentir falta? _Perguntou ela. Suavemente_.

- De ver Taiyo regularmente... Bebês mudam tão depressa. – _ele engoliu em seco_. – E de você Hinata, eu vou sentir falta de você!

Sua boca encontrou a dela. O beijo foi leve, terno, dando a ela a chance de se afastar se quisesse. Quando ela não o fez, Itachi deixou vir á tona todos os sentimentos que ainda não tivera a chance de expressar. Quando o beijo terminou, Itachi tinha um plano em mente começando a se formar. Precisava de tempo para colocá-lo em prática e aperfeiçoar sua estratégia. Vinte e quatro horas pareciam ser suficientes.

- Eu tenho que ir, mas posso passar na casa de hospedes amanhã á tarde?

- Sim. _Ela concordou devagar._

- Peça a okaa-san para tomar conta de Taiyo novamente, tem uma coisa que precisamos conversar.

* * *

Agachado no chão da sala de estar, o patriarca Hyuuga gargalhava alto acompanhado por um som contagiante, uma risada deliciosa e um pouco mais baixa. Parada na soleira da porta, Hinata observava a cena maravilhada, o filho de agora cinco meses batia os punhos gordinhos uns no outro e sorria gostosamente das caretas e brincadeiras que o avô fazia.

- Otou-san, você mima demais esse menino... _A morena brincou, ganhando a atenção do pai._

- Meu neto e minhas filhas merecem cada segundo da minha atenção, por isso liguei pro internato e solicitei uma transferência para sua irmã, eu a quero por perto, assim como você e meu neto.

A morena sorriu e se aproximou dos dois, depositou um beijo nas testa do pai e sorriu para o filho, entrando na brincadeira.

* * *

Hinata soltou o ar dos pulmões e andou por toda a extensão da sala de estar, tentando inutilmente aliviar o nervosismo. Taiyo estava na casa principal como Itachi pedira, e Hinata esperava nervosa pela chegada iminente do Uchiha. Ela trocará de roupa pelos menos três vezes antes de optar por um vestido branco e longo, estampado com flores negras.

Itachi podia ser um homem difícil de ser interpretado, mas quando eles ficaram sozinhos em pé na suíte principal com o sol entrando pela janela, e a cama ainda por fazer separando-os, Hinata podia jurar que uma emoção mais profunda apareceu no seu olhar sombrio, diferente de uma atração sexual ou uma obrigação de família. Ela ficou emocionada ao notar isso, especialmente por ter acontecido depois de ele ter admitido que sentiria falta dela e de Taiyo durante sua estada em Londres.

Hinata estava se encarado no espelho quando ouviu uma batida ritmada na porta, deu uma olhada no delicado relógio que usava no pulso e concluiu que Itachi chegará cedo, se sentiu apreensiva com o tópico que ele queria discutir.

- Olá Hinata!

Ela conseguiu sorrir e dar as boas—vindas numa voz casual e se afastou para que ele entrasse.

- Posso pegar seu casaco?

O moreno entregou o casaco a ela junto com a garrafa de vinho que trouxera, a morena seguiu para a cozinha e voltou com duas taças de vinho, ele a colocou de lado e ajeitou os ombros como se estivesse se preparando para uma batalha. Seu tom era firme, suas palavras mais como uma ordem do que um pedido, quando ele disse, finalmente:

- Quero que você e Taiyo venham comigo para Londres.

O pequeno gole de vinho que ela tomará quase espirrou para fora de sua boca, Itachi tomou-lhe a taça e a colocou junto a dele sobre a mesinha de canto.

- O q-quê?

- Eu sei que não será por muito tempo... Uma questão de meses no máximo, mais eu quero você comigo.

- Você quer!

- Na verdade, eu não quero você comigo só em Londres, eu quero que você se case comigo Hinata!

O coração da morena falhou uma batida enquanto aguardava uma declaração de amor ou pelo menos a menção de seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas o que Itachi disse em seguida foi:

- Faz sentido por um número de razões.

- Casamento faz sentido? _Ela perguntou espantada, não tinha certeza de tê-lo ouvido direito._

- Inteiramente.

Itachi balançou a cabeça, apertando suas mãos enquanto levantava e começava a caminhar na frente do sofá em que a morena estava sentada, parecia nervoso, e seu tom de voz era firme e autoritário, como se estivesse se dirigindo a um grupo de gerentes da empresa. O moreno começou a enumerar as razões numa voz que expressava muita convicção mais faltava a paixão que uma mulher romântica como ela desejava ouvir.

- Taiyo é um Uchiha, ele é o herdeiro de um dos maiores negócios do país.

- Eu sei!

- Eu amo Taiyo, sei que levou muito tempo para que eu o demonstrasse, mas é verdade.

- Você tinha suas razões, e eu não o culpo por isso.

- Faria qualquer coisa por ele.

_Como ele teria feito qualquer coisa por Sasuke?_

- Eu quero cuidar dele, Hinata.

_Como ele sempre tentou cuidar de Sasuke?_

- E eu quero cuidar de você.

_Porque Sasuke não estava mais lá para cuidar?_

Responsabilidade, Obrigação, Dever. Hinata precisava de razões melhores do que estas para casar.

- Mas casamento é... _ela tentou, sendo imediatamente interrompida_.

- A solução perfeita.

O uso da palavra solução, intencional ou não implicava que ela e Taiyo eram um problema, o coração dela apertou, e uma dor aguda a atingiu.

- Nós somos compatíveis, e eu gosto de passar o tempo com você

O olhar dele focou-se nos lábios tentadores, desejando-os.

- Nós temos gostos parecido pra comida e mobília de casa.

Seus olhos ardiam, porque aquilo estava acontecendo?

- Comida chinesa e decoração de ambiente são uma boa base para uma vida inteira de compromisso?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Ele franziu o cenho, como se sentisse que seus argumentos não a estavam convencendo.

- A maioria dos casais que conheço se casou porque estavam atraídos um pelo outro. - _Ele tentou mais uma vez. – _Isso é ruim?

- Não é o suficiente, você tem que ter coisas em comum para que dê certo.

Hinata admitia interiormente que Itachi estava certo até certo ponto, mas ele ainda não estava falando do motivo principal para se contrair um casamento, é o único que a convenceria de aceitar aquela proposta: Amor.

- Eu serei fiel a você. - _Ele continuou falando_. – Claro, eu espero o mesmo de você em retorno, e, como minha esposa, eu lhe darei apoio no que você quiser. _– Itachi suspirou antes de completar_. – Por exemplo, se você quiser continuar dando aula de música durante á tarde dos dias de semana, pode continuar a fazê-lo.

- Obrigada pela permissão.

Ele franziu a sobrancelha e limpou a garganta, dando continuidade ao monólogo.

- O que estou tentando dizer, e que você não ficaria limitada a apenas isso, tenho recursos que lhe permitiriam criar seu próprio centro comunitário em alguém lugar. – _ele arruinou sua ultima frase quando acrescentou._ – Filantropia é uma característica em minha família.

Hinata levantou-se do sofá, ouvira o bastante. Seu coração não agüentaria mais, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, ela gritou:

- Porque você acha que pode me dizer o que eu posso fazer e esperar? Quer que eu me contente com a compatibilidade no casamento? Quando eu casar, se algum dia dessa miserável vida eu resolver casar... Será única e exclusivamente por amor.

- Mas... _ela não deixou que ele continuasse o argumento._

- E a respeito do meu filho, você não tem necessidade de se preocupar que eu vá de alguma maneira privá-lo de seu legado. Mesmo contrariando a vontade de meu pai, resolvi iniciar um processo na mudança do sobrenome dele.

- Eu não...

Irada, e frustrada ao mesmo tempo, a morena apontou para a porta.

- Vá embora Itachi, Agora... Por que se você acha que temos algumas coisas em comum, no momento eu não consigo pensar em nada.

- Hinata...

Quando o moreno não fez nenhum movimento para sair, ela marchou até a porta e a abriu violentamente.

- Vá embora. Talvez seja a melhor coisa saber que você está partindo para Londres, não quero vê-lo por um tempo. – _ela fez uma pausa, encarando os próprios pés. _– Quando você voltar provavelmente eu já vou estar na casa nova e as coisas ficarão menos estranhas para todos nós.

- Você está com raiva de mim!

Ele estava na soleira da porta, e parecia realmente chateado com o rumo que a conversa tinha levado.

- E profundamente decepcionada.

O que ela disse rasgou-lhe a garganta, e a mágoa podia ser notada em suas palavras e olhos.

- Não se preocupe, meus sentimentos não terão nenhuma interferência na convivência de seus pais com meu filho, vim a Tóquio porque queria proporcionar a ele uma família, e mesmo meu pai tendo me perdoado, ainda quero que ele conviva com os avós paternos.

- Me perdoe, lidei com isso de forma equivocada.

Ele ainda estava tratando todo assunto com relação á Hinata de forma equivocada.

- Propor casamento não é algo que deva fazer sentido, Itachi. Eu sei que você já se magoou e entendo sua dificuldade de confiar nos outros, entretanto o casamento é uma questão de amor. – _os olhos dela brilhavam com as lágrimas não libertas._ – Você deve querer se casar com a pessoa sem a qual não imagina que possa viver, não com alguém que você tenha uma obrigação familiar.

Hinata fechou a porta antes que ele conseguisse responder, não precisava ouvir mais nenhum dos motivos absurdos dele em relação ao casamento. Ele tinha estragado tudo com toda aquela racionalização.

* * *

Itachi sentia-se frustrado. Desanimado, o moreno sentou-se em uma das cadeiras perto da piscina e repassou a conversa, apresentara seus argumentos como havia planejado, tudo parecia razoável, então porque ela não aceitará?

Sua cabeça tombou para a frente e suas mãos cobriram seu rosto. Razoável? Kami-sama, ele era mesmo um idiota! Caminhou até a casa principal, fazendo uma pausa á porta do pátio. Via sua mãe lá dentro, sorrindo como nunca e brincando com Taiyo, que estava de bruços numa coberta no chão do estúdio, sorrindo das caretas da avó e friccionando-se para frente e para trás, numa tentativa de engatinhar.

Estavam felizes outra vez. Ninguém substituiria Sasuke, claro, mas os lados mais difíceis da dor haviam sido aliviados graças ao bebê. Graças a Hinata. Ela havia aliviado a sua dor, tanto pela perda do irmão quanto pela perda da criança que ele pensara ser seu filho.

Ela criara uma oportunidade de conhecer Taiyo, quando poderia ter aberto um processo de paternidade e reclamado seus direitos. Como recompensa havia sido dispensada, desacreditada, investigada e caluniada.

_- Quando eu casar, se algum dia dessa miserável vida eu resolver casar... Será única e exclusivamente por amor._

Amor, o significado daquela palavra ainda o assustava, e Itachi refletiu que aquela era a única coisa que tinha mantido longe dela. Que frieza deveria ter transmitido, pensou ao entrar no carro e acelerar o motor. Que diabos, suas palavras deveriam ter soado como se estivesse propondo uma fusão de empresas e não um casamento.

* * *

Oie pessoal!

Sei que demorei a postar o capitulo, mais tinha tantos erros que levei quase duas semanas para fazer a correção, o que geralmente faço em dez minutos. Bom, chegamos na reta final e o próximo capitulo será o ultimo, ainda não sei quando vou postá-lo, mais será logo. Estou louca para terminar esse fic e me concentrar em Shadows, que eu já deveria ter concluído a séculos.

**Agradecimentos á**:

Elenaid - HWinchester - Aryel-chan - Lah15 - Laly Sads - Nathalia Cheron - Jade Miranda - Mitil Tenten - Jessica - Luciana Fernandes - Panmi

Muito Obrigada pelos reviews lindos!


	12. Fim

****

**Cap XII – Fim.**

**

* * *

**

Nos dias seguintes, Hinata estava determinada a não pensar em Itachi, e muito menos em suas ridículas idéias de que deveriam casar-se porque fazia sentido. Ainda estava magoada e com raiva dele, e também desapontada consigo mesma, por que depois que ele saiu, ela imaginara senão deveria ter dito sim, afinal de contas o amava e queria sim, ser sua esposa.

Naquele momento estava na casa nova, ainda havia alguns reparos que tinham de ser feitos antes de se mudar completamente para lá, mais a maioria eram superficiais e breves, como por exemplo a pintura das paredes. O pintor já havia sido contratado, e estava agora no processo de escolha das cores. Medindo as janelas para as cortinas e guarnições sob medida, e ainda teria que fazer uma pesquisa sobre a reforma do assoalho de toda a casa.

Se tudo corresse como o planejado, ela e Taiyo poderiam passar o natal na casa nova. Aquela altura Itachi, com certeza já estaria em Londres. Hinata sentou-se no balcão da cozinha com uma palheta de cores na mão, tentando se concentrar nas cores e esquecer que ele provavelmente estaria embarcando naquele momento.

Ela só poderia esperar que quando ele voltasse para o natal, ela já tivesse conseguido controlar as próprias emoções. Quando levantou os olhos e o viu do lado de fora da porta, quase achou que fosse uma miragem, mas então ele bateu na porta e o som pareceu despertá-la do transe.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – _Perguntou ao abrir a porta. _– Seu vôo sai para Londres em menos de três horas, não deveria estar a caminho do aeroporto?

- Oi, pra você também! E, sim eu deveria estar a caminho do aeroporto, mas não poderia partir sem vê-la antes.

O coração tolo e ainda machucado bateu mais forte no peito. "_Diga a ele para ir embora_" sua mente exigia, seus pés, no entanto, não obedeceram, dando um passo atrás e sem necessitar de palavras convidando-o a entrar. Antes de mais nada, e além de tudo, ele era o tio de seu filho. Se podia ser pragmático sobre o relacionamento deles, bom, ela também podia.

- Então, além de me ver, o que o trás aqui?

Hinata se elogiou pelo tom casual e atitude entediada.

- Você e eu temos um negócio inacabado que precisa ser acertado. – _Assim que terminou a frase fez uma careta, desagradado. _– Negócio não, esqueça que usei esta palavra.. O que existe entre nós e pessoal!

- Eu acho que já _discutimos_ tudo o que precisávamos quando você esteve aqui na outra noite!

Aproveitando a deixa dela, que enfatizará mais uma das palavras ofensivas que ele usará, Itachi disse:

- Sem discussão ou negócios dessa vez, Hinata! Estou aqui para me desculpar.

- Estou ouvindo!

A morena cruzou os braços e o olhou atentamente, esperando que dissesse algo, Itachi por sua vez andava de um lado para o outro parecendo um animal enjaulado, mostrando-se nervoso de uma maneira que não lhe era caracteristica.

- Droga, não sou bom nisso!

- Em quê? _Perguntou curiosa._

- Falar. – _Itachi fez um gesto vago com a mão._ – Ah, claro, com lembretes e respostas decoradas eu posso me sair muito bem, mas quando tenho de falar de forma improvisada... – _Ele limpou a garganta, nervoso._ – ou de cabeça, não me saio muito bem!

- Bem, prometo não lhe dar nota! _Brincou, transparecendo um bom-humor que estava longe de sentir._

- Certo, a outra noite quando estive aqui, eu sabia o que queria, mais a maneira como me expressei foi totalmente errada. Deixei você com a impressão de que minha meta mais importante era tomar conta de você e Taiyo.

- E não é?

- Não... Quero dizer, sim. – _Ele suspirou, tentando recuperar o fôlego_. – Claro que eu quero tomar conta de vocês, mas não é por causa... – _ele deixou escapar um palavrão, e em seguida folheou distraidamente a palheta de cores._ – Eu quero me casar com você por que não quero mais voltar para uma cobertura bege... Minha vida é bege, e quero cores nela. E, antes que você diga alguma coisa, eu não estou falando sobre decoração de ambientes aqui.

Quando ela abriu a boca para falar, ele acenou com a mão para interrompê-la.

- Isso soa meio fora de moda, esqueça. O que eu quero dizer é que estou solitário! – _O moreno recuou alguns passos_. – Kami-sama! Isso soa meio desesperado, como se qualquer pessoa servisse, mas não é verdade...

- Itachi, eu...

- Shhh... Por favor, só ouça. – _alisando nervosamente os cabelos com as mão, ele voltou a falar_.- Eu estou solitário, mas não quero ficar mais sozinho é a razão dessa mudança é você! – _o moreno soltou uma risada nervosa. _– Eu estou fazendo papel de idiota tentando me declarar pra você! Bom eu acho melhor ir direto ao ponto... Hinata, eu preciso de você, não quero perdê-la porque eu a amo... Amo você e Taiyo, e quero que sejamos uma família.

Ela colocou a mão sob a boca, segurando o choro e, sem intenção nenhuma cobrindo o sorriso de felicidade que adornava suas feições. Ele a amava, a paixão no tom e nos olhos dele não deixavam margem para dúvidas.

- Você não vai dizer nada? _Perguntou ele._

Ainda calada, ela atravessou o espaço que os separavam. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Itachi não pareceu autoritário, impositor ou poderoso. Sua expressão era desarmada e sincera o suficiente para lhe tirar a respiração, e talvez tenha sido por isso que ela demorou a falar.

- Então? _Ele perguntou, soando como um condenado á espera da sentença._

Subindo na ponta dos pés, ela colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Um momento antes de seus lábios encontrarem os dele, ela murmurou:

- Você me ganhou no "_Minha vida é bege, e quero cores nela",_ Também te amo!

* * *

_Oie..._

_Bom, vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu demorei tanto a postar um capitulo tão minusculo? A verdade e que não me ocorriam ideias boas o suficiente e eu não queria um final meloso e cheio de promessas de amor eterno... Assim peço desculpas por **isso, **e prometo que mais pra frente tento dar uma incrementada no final dessa história._

**Jade Miranda – Nathalia Cheron – Hwinchester – Moony – Jhe – Lah15 – Elenaid – Mitil TenTen – Aryel-chan – Emmi T. Black**

_Obrigada pelos reviews lindos, e por terem acompanhado a fic até o final, mesmo que não tenha sido dos melhores!_


End file.
